Look At Me
by daisyb10
Summary: When House overhears a conversation that forces him to reevaluate his feelings for Cameron, he hatches a plan to “woo” her by Valentine’s Day. This story features a very romantic House, Wilson & House comedy and a budding Wuddy romance. Story now complete
1. Chapter 1

_**Look At Me**_

Chapter 1

_It's human nature that the people who love you most, be it a spouse, a parent, a sibling or a friend, will be there for you with words of advice and encouragement throughout your life._

_Ironically, it's often the words of a stranger that ultimately affect us most …_

oOoOo

Dr. Gregory House was a man who rarely listened to any advice that was given to him.  
He had little interest in other people's opinions, concerning himself or anything else for that matter.

He was a loner. A world renowned diagnostician, he was the Head of the Department of Diagnostic Medicine at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and although he would never admit it, this was his dream job. Along with his three fellows, Dr. Robert Chase, Dr. Eric Foreman and Dr. Allison Cameron, he was able to indulge his love of medical mysteries; they worked on the most difficult cases that one could imagine and no two days were ever alike.

House was not a happy person by nature, but he was content. He had more than enough money to indulge himself but it was rarely spent on typical luxuries. His apartment was comfortable, yet there was seldom any food in his kitchen. He had more than a passing acquaintance with the menus of every fast food restaurant in his neighbourhood and you would be generous if you called his style of dress "casual". House wore the same thing every day; a graphic print tee under a button-down shirt, blue jeans, running shoes and occasionally a jacket in the cooler weather.

His hobbies were child-like in many ways; monster truck racing, cartoons, soap operas and electronics. He loved music. His beloved grand piano was his pride and joy and he carried his iPod to work every day in a backpack filled with his toys; the latest hand-held video games and his portable TV.

House had one true friend, Dr. James Wilson, an oncologist at PPTH. Wilson had been there for him in good times and in bad and although House rarely shared his feelings with anyone, he and Wilson loved each other like brothers and House trusted him like no other person in his life.

Little did he know, when he walked into the hospital on that cold February day, that the words of a stranger would change the course of his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

House was tired. Tired of the clinic, tired of whiney patients and bored by the mundane nature of their illnesses.

It was time for a nap.

He needed a place to hide where Dr. Lisa Cuddy would not think to look for him and he had the perfect spot; the OB-GYN staff lounge. He had discovered this treasure a few months ago and found its recliners to be far superior to those he had tried anywhere else in the hospital.

When House entered, he found, to his delight, that the lounge was empty. _Perfect._ Grabbing a copy of the New England Journal of Medicine he settled in a chair by the window and swung it around so he could enjoy the view. It wasn't long before he fell asleep with the magazine spread over his face to block the sunlight that was streaming through the window.

A short while later the door swung open and two doctors entered the lounge.

Dr. Patrick Kelly, an OB-GYN, headed over to the coffee machine and offered a cup to his colleague, Andrew Johnson, a pediatrician who had just joined the staff of PPTH.

"Thanks for the tour, Patrick. Very impressive,_" _said Andrew.

"My pleasure. Have you had a chance to meet any of the staff yet?" Patrick asked.

"Quite a few actually, although not everyone that I had hoped," smiled Andrew.

"How so?" questioned Patrick.

"Well, I spotted an absolutely gorgeous doctor earlier…"

"So, you're single?" Patrick interrupted.

"Yep, I still haven't found the right one yet. Anyway, I asked one of the nurses who she was and she said Dr. Allison Cameron, an immunologist. Do you know her?" continued Andrew.

"Uh, oh. I'd recommend setting your sights elsewhere Andrew. Stay away from her. Trust me, it's for your own good!" said Patrick.

"She has problems?" Andrew asked.

"Just one, but he's _very_ big ... Dr. Gregory House!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Patrick and Andrew walked over to a nearby table and sat down so that they could enjoy their coffee in comfort.

"So is House her boyfriend, lover, husband…?" Andrew asked, his voice trailing off.

"Well, the situation is kind of complicated, but they are definitely not married. Allison is a great girl, don't get me wrong, everybody loves her and she is an excellent doctor. Word around here has it that Dr. Cameron has been in love with House right from the first moment she laid eyes on him."

"Have you met House yet?"

Andrew shook his head and Patrick continued.

"House is easily the most brilliant doctor here at PPTH, and probably in the whole country, but he is the most cantankerous, egotistical man that I have ever met in my life. Our staff, well, they seem to be equally divided into two camps when it comes to House; those that hate him and those that fear him, with the exception of Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Wilson. Believe me you don't want to mess with House!"

"But you haven't answered my question, Patrick, is he Dr. Cameron's boyfriend?" said Andrew.

Taking a moment to think, Patrick said "I honestly don't know what to say. Rumor has it that he is just as attracted to her as she is to him. I gather they had one date which didn't go so well and never went out again, but get the two of them together in a room and you could cut the sexual tension with scalpel."

"So Dr. Cameron loves House and House loves her, but they haven't done anything about it for how long?" questioned Andrew.

"Two years or so, I think, but if House senses that anyone is moving in on his Cameron, look out. He won't rest until they leave her alone. How's that for a dysfunctional relationship?" Patrick said, shaking his head.

"Life has been hard for House in many ways. He had an infarction in his leg a few years back that resulted in the removal of a large piece of his thigh muscle and the poor jerk has lived in constant pain ever since; he walks with a cane, you know. Then he became addicted to the Vicodin he was taking to control the pain and he just finished re-hab a few months ago. I hear that he is doing pretty well though, so I will give him credit for that."

"So which category do you fit into, Patrick, hatred or fear?" asked Andrew, with a sly smile on his handsome face.

"Well, hate is a strong word and I don't fear him, but I sure don't like the guy and if he dropped dead tomorrow, Cuddy, Wilson and Cameron would probably be the only three people at his funeral. I think that more than anything else, I pity him."

"House is a genius, but what does he have? Two close friends and a beautiful woman that loves him but will probably never know how he feels, because he is either too afraid, or too complacent, to hobble over to her and tell her that he loves her."

"Listen to me rambling on... I'm as bad as the nurses, gossiping like this." Andrew smiled at his colleague.

"You know, women like Dr. Cameron are a mystery to me and talking about this makes me realize how glad I am to be married. I don't envy you bachelors at all," said Patrick.

Andrew laughed. "Well, thanks for the advice, but as sick as this may sound, you've only made me more determined to find out what makes Dr. Cameron tick."

"Well, consider yourself warned! Come on, let me show you your new office," said Patrick, as he stood up and moved toward the door with Andrew.

"That would be great."

"Oh, and Patrick," Andrew said, as he paused at the door, "don't worry about me. If House _is_ neglecting Dr. Cameron the way you say, I'll have her in my bed before he even notices she's gone!"

The doctors laughed as they left the room.

oOoOo

The room fell silent once again.

Then quietly and ever so slowly, House removed the magazine that was covering his face and turned his chair away from the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

House had heard every word they said.

He sat in his chair for several minutes before moving, stunned by what he had just heard and wrestling with the myriad of emotions running through his head.

When Kelly and Johnson walked into the lounge their conversation had jolted him out of his light sleep. Because he didn't have any interest in socializing with the two doctors, he didn't make his presence known. House had also been told many times that this lounge was off limits to him and he was tired of getting kicked out.

But when he heard Cameron's name mentioned and Kelly's analysis of their relationship, he froze and didn't know why.

_Why didn't I say something to them? I don't care what they think of me; and that new guy... what a jerk, bragging that he can get Cameron into his bed and that I wouldn't notice... he's just a minor annoyance ... but Cameron… is that really what people think about her? Have I done this to her?_

House rose carefully from his chair, his leg aching like a tooth, and paused to study his reflection in the window.

Suddenly, he straightened himself and walked purposefully to the door. Opening it slightly, House glanced into the hall and seeing everyone occupied, he slipped out unnoticed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was mid-afternoon and the staff of the 3rd Floor nursing station were preparing for the arrival of the night shift, when the doors of the elevator down the hall slid open.

Nurse Carol was the first to spot House approaching and quickly spread the word. By time he reached their desk, only Nurse Julie Lee, who had been unfortunate enough to have been down on her knees trying to reach a wayward pen, was left to face the enemy.

Like most of the nurses at PPTH, she was terrified of him, but took a deep breath and said bravely, "Is there anything that I can help you with Dr. House?"

House did not respond and leaned over the desk to get a piece of scrap paper.

As he wrote, his gaze focused on the lab behind the nursing station where Cameron, Chase and Foreman were conducting the tests he had ordered for their latest patient. They were all busy, but appeared to be carrying on an animated conversation as they worked. He watched Cameron and thought, _God, she's lovely…I can do this…I just need some help…_

"Doctor House? Doctor House?" said Julie.  
"Hm….um…what did you say?" House said, shaking his head to focus on the nurse.

"I said is there anything you need, Dr. House?"  
As he stared once again at Cameron, House muttered "Yes," and headed towards the lab.

Nurse Julie followed his gaze as he answered, smiled to herself and went back to her work.

oOoOo

"Hello my busy little beavers, how goes it?" House asked, entering the lab.

There was silence as the ducklings looked at each other, assessing who would dare to speak first. As usual, it was Foreman who rose to the challenge. "Well, so far the tests have all come back negative but we have a MRI scheduled for tomorrow morning, so that should give us some additional information."

"And our patient is stable and resting comfortably," added Chase.

"Excellent, excellent." House walked towards Cameron. "Discover anything interesting?"  
"Nothing conclusive at this point, but there are more tests that I'd like to run," she said, stepping away from her microscope.

House put down his cane and took a small hop to position himself beside Cameron, but as he landed, he lost his balance and quickly reached out towards her for support. She reacted immediately, grabbing his arm to steady him.

House looked up into her beautiful green eyes and locked on them for what seemed like an eternity.

Cameron's heart raced. She felt as if he was looking deep into her soul.  
_If you only knew how much I want you…__if you only knew_…

Neither one moved until House pulled back slightly. "Thanks," he said quietly, never taking his eyes off her. Cameron whispered a shy "You're welcome," as he reluctantly turned his head back towards the microscope.

Meanwhile, Foreman and Chase glanced over at each other with raised eyebrows while they watched Cameron and House.  
_Oh no, here we go again_, thought Chase.

"You're right, that test is definitely negative."

Suddenly, House unclipped the pager from his belt and looked at the message.  
"I didn't hear anything," said Chase, looking confused.  
"That's because I set it to vibrate. It's so much more fun, don't you think?" he replied, leering at them all.

"Well, I'm off, Wilson needs a consult. Meet me back in the office at 4 o'clock," House said, as he headed towards the elevators,  
" ... and good work!"

The ducklings were speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**BIG TROUBLE…NEED HELP…ON MY WAY…HOUSE**

Wilson read the message on his pager and felt nauseous.

_What could be wrong…Tritter, the Vicodin…no, can't be, House has had that under control for months now…he can't be sick, can he?…_

Grabbing his phone, Wilson paged his secretary.

"Sheila, I have an emergency consult with House. I'd like you to cancel my last appointment of the day… yes, that's the one…Dr. Andrew Johnson, he's the new pediatrician… it can wait until tomorrow…thanks.

Just as Wilson hung up, House came flying through the door and plopped into his favourite chair. He stopped only long enough to brush Wilson's notes off its seat and send them fluttering to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Wilson asked with worry etched on his face.  
"Jimmy, I'm in trouble, it's Cameron."

"What's wrong? Is she sick? Has she been hurt?"  
"No she's fine, but I need your help."

"Of course."  
"I need you to help me…um, help me…woo her."

"W…O…O her?" Wilson exclaimed, staring at House with an incredulous look on his face.  
"Tell me Dr. House, just what year was it when you stepped into the Time Machine? Woo her? Are you insane?"

"Look, I'm serious here," said House, leaning forward to glare at Wilson.

"Your page said that you were in big trouble. I was worried sick. I cancelled my appointments. And for what?  
So that I could give advice to the lovelorn? House, your sense of proportion is seriously distorted!"  
Wilson shook his head and brushed his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

House slammed his cane on Wilson's desk to snap him out of his rant.  
"I'm not exaggerating, something terrible happened to me today and I need you."

"What happened?"  
"Can't tell you."

"HOUSE," Wilson shouted, "If you don't tell me, how can I help?"  
"OK, but not now."

"Why?"  
"Don't have time. I'll tell you at dinner tonight.

"Dinner?"  
"Yea, I'll buy," said House.

"You'll buy?" Astonished, Wilson took a deep breath to re-group and said, "I know I'm going to regret this, but okay ... I'll bite. What do you want?"  
"I need the name of your florist."

"My florist? I use **Dean's Floral Creations. **They're just down the road."  
"Perfect, they're close. Here's what I want," House said handing Wilson the slip of paper from his pocket.

Wilson read the paper and looking up said, "Why do you need me for this?"

"Oh come on Wilson, what do I know about flowers? I can't tell a petunia from a pansy…besides, I figure with the money you've spent at that shop buying flowers for all of your ex- wives and girlfriends, the service will be excellent. Your bill alone must pay Dave's mortgage every month!" House smirked.

"Very funny and it's Dean, not Dave," Wilson sighed.  
"Whatever…" said House. "Now it's important that the first item is delivered today at 4:30."

"4:30? House, it's almost 4 o'clock now! That's kind of short notice."  
"Well, it's a good thing Don is close then…he'll do anything for you, don't worry."

"It's Dean… not that you care," muttered Wilson.

House rose and headed for the door.  
"Gotta go…I have a meeting with my children at 4 o'clock. Come on over when you're done and we'll head out, okay?  
Remember, 4:30 at the latest, and don't tell anyone!"

Wilson sat in stunned silence for a moment trying to digest everything that had just happened and picked up his phone to call the florist.

_And I'm doing this because_…Wilson smiled to himself…_right, because it's House!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cameron, Chase and Foreman had finished their lab work for the day and were waiting for House to arrive for their meeting.

"You know, I still can't get over House." said Foreman.  
"I know what you mean, he never compliments anyone…something's up." remarked Chase, looking up from his crossword.

Cameron was making a pot of coffee and still reeling from the look House had given her in the lab. _What did it mean…_ she thought… _and that smile_…? His compliment to the team was just the icing on the cake as far as she was concerned.

"I think House…" Cameron started, joining in on the boys' conversation.  
"You think House, what?" House interrupted, upon entering the room.

"I think House would enjoy a fresh cup of coffee." said Cameron, not missing a beat as she handed him his favourite red mug.  
"Oooo, nice recovery." House said, with a glint in his eye. "Thank you."

"Let's begin and maybe we can get out of here on time for a change. Foreman you start. Where do we stand with our patient?"  
The team reported on their progress and after a short debate, House decided that they would wait for the results of the MRI before making any changes.

"Now, I've been thinking," House said to his curious audience, "that I've been neglecting a very important part of your training. It's time for you to spread your wings, so to speak. After all, you can't be little ducklings forever."

At that moment Wilson showed up with his coat draped over his arm and briefcase in hand.

"C'mon in... we won't be much longer."  
Wilson and the team exchanged greetings.

"Anyway, where was I?"  
"You were talking about how we should spread our wings." Chase said suspiciously.

"Oh right, thanks. Well, as I was reading my mail the other day…"  
"You read your mail?" Cameron said incredulously.

"Yes, my dear, I have been blessed with the ability to read." House snarked. "As I was reading my mail, I noted the numerous requests for me to share my words of wisdom with other members of the medical profession."

"You're going to lecture?" Foreman asked.

"Me? Not on your life! But you, my ducklings, shall be the conduits for my knowledge, spreading it far and wide, throughout the world!"

_Well, we're spreading something_…Wilson thought as he listened with a bemused expression on his face.

"Huh? What's he talking about?" said Chase.

"Who wants to be first?" House said, while leaning on the table and looking from duckling to duckling.  
"Good Cameron! Thanks for volunteering!"

"I, uh…uh…" Cameron stammered, but her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the glass.

oOoOo

Wilson opened the door and a well-dressed man entered. "I have a delivery for Dr. Allison Cameron."  
"Enjoy, Dr. Cameron." he said, exchanging a subtle glance with Wilson as he left.

"Flowers? For me?" Cameron said, gingerly undoing the ribbons that secured the wrapping.  
"Duh…." said House, annoyed at the interruption, or so it seemed.

Cameron pulled back the cellophane to reveal a magnificent cattleya orchid.  
Three rosy-pink flowers topped the stalk and nestled in lime green moss at its base was one perfect velvety-red tea rose.

The arrangement was simply breathtaking.

The boys, with the exception of House, crowded around to get a closer look.  
"Wow, somebody has a rich boyfriend!" said Foreman, as House glared at Wilson in the background, "Who's it from?"

"It's beautiful, Allison, do you like orchids?" asked Wilson.  
"I love them… orchids and roses, my two favourite flowers!" said Cameron.  
Wilson smiled a self-satisfied smile back at House.

"Come on, Cameron, open the card. Don't keep us in suspense." urged Chase.  
"Well, okay, lets see….here it is…but I get to read it myself first!"

Cameron took the gold envelope from its holder and removed the card.  
She paused, then said, "_Thirteen More Days_… and it's not signed."

"Thirteen More Days, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Chase.

"Let me look…" said House "that's the stupidest card I've ever seen!" then he swung around so no one else could see him snarl at Wilson.

"No, no…" said Cameron "give that back!" grabbing the card from House.  
"_Thirteen More Days_… until Valentine's Day. Its perfect!" said Cameron with a dreamy expression on her face, "just perfect."

Wilson stuck out his tongue at House.

"Okay folks, we're obviously not going to get any more work done today, so let's pack it in and we'll continue our conversation tomorrow. Cameron, come with me." House limped into his office as Foreman and Chase got ready to leave.

"Yes?" said Cameron, still grinning from ear-to ear.

"Where are those requests for me to lecture?" House said, as he shuffled papers around on his desk.

"Right here." Cameron picked up a red folder labeled Speaking Engagements and handed it to House; he handed it back to her.

"I want you to take this home tonight and see if there are any suitable forums in there for a presentation of your paper on auto-immune disease. If you find something, I'll set it up for you."

"Are you free for lunch tomorrow?" House asked.  
"Yes."

"Good."  
House looked at her and realized that Cameron's face wore the proverbial deer-in-the-headlights look of stunned panic.

House's demeanor softened immediately and he said quietly, "You're ready for this, I _know_ you are." and gently stroked her soft cheek with his finger.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Cameron nodded and said "Goodnight House, goodnight Wilson.", once again smiling as she left.

"Goodnight."

Wilson watched Cameron as she walked away carrying her precious bundle, then turned to House, who was putting on his coat.

"She looks happy, don't you think?"

"Sure does, but did you have to spend so much of my money?" snarked House.

Wilson laughed. "You said you didn't know anything about flowers. How do you know how much I spent? Oh, and by the way, until you pay me back, it's MY money!"

"Believe me Jimbo, that plant had expensive written all over its pretty little petals!" House said with a wry smile, "but my girl deserves the best!"

"Thanks."  
"You're welcome, House."

"But that card ..."  
"You just can't stand to leave a nice moment alone, can you?" Wilson chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nope." House started shutting off lights. "Let's go, Jimmy, I've got shopping to do." he said, closing the door behind them.

"Shopping? …Shopping? ... What about dinner?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So, I take it we're shopping this evening. Might I inquire what it is you wish to purchase?" questioned Wilson.  
"Nope, I'll tell ya later. Right now I gotta eat. Pull in here." directed House.

House was in the mood for steak, and decided that they should go try out a new steakhouse that has just opened on Main Street.

"Dinner for two?" the maitre d' questioned.  
"Yes, please." said Wilson, as they were led into the main dining room. "Do you have a quieter spot, by any chance? "

The maitre d' looked the two of them over and said, "Certainly, sir, I understand completely." leading them to a cozy booth in a smaller room. "Will this be satisfactory, sir?" he said smiling at them both.

"Yes, thank you." House and Wilson removed their coats and sat down.

"You _idiot!_ You DO realize that he thinks we are a couple, don't you?" snarked House in a low voice.  
"Just because I asked for a quieter table so we could…. oh… sorry House."

House just shook his head.

"Good evening gentlemen. My name is Paul and I'll be your server for this evening. May I get you something from the bar?"  
"Yea, I'll have a Guinness on tap."

"And you sir?"  
"I'll have a glass of White Zinfandel please." House snorted.

"Very good."

"I was very impressed with what you said to your ducklings today. Impressed, but very surprised." continued Wilson.  
"Why are you surprised? After all we both know that I'm all about the teaching." House smirked as he let his voice trail off.

"No seriously, what was that all about?"

The server returned with their beers and offered menus to them both. House took a sip of his beer and spoke.

"When I walked into the room, I looked at the three of them, doing what they always do; Forman reading the paper, Chase with his crossword and Cameron making coffee and I thought this isn't right. They're too comfortable. So I decided to shake them up a bit. Its been two years…what have they accomplished?"

"I think they've learned a lot from you House. You push them every day."

"Agreed, they've learned a lot and they're good doctors, but what good does it do if I'm the only one that knows it? They have to publish. They have to speak. That's how they'll reach their potential."

"And if you tell them that I said they're good doctors, I'll have to surgically remove your gossipy little tongue!" House said, waving a finger at Wilson.

Wilson smiled.

"Why have Cam go first? Was it so you would have an excuse to spend time with her?"

House grinned, "Well maybe subconsciously, but she and Forman are ready. They've both published papers and they're both ambitious. Now Chase, on the other hand, will need a stick of dynamite under his butt to get him moving."

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?"

House had not opened his menu, but spoke first.  
"I'll have a 16 ounce Porterhouse steak, rare, with fries and gravy. Wilson?"

Wilson perused the menu.  
"I'll start with a spinach salad, low-cal dressing on the side…."

The sound of House gagging on his beer stopped Wilson.  
House looked at him with utter disbelief.

"And then the filet mignon with béarnaise sauce….

House glared at Wilson.

"Oh never mind, I'll have the same as my friend."

"Very well, sir."

"WHAT is wrong with you?" hissed an exasperated Wilson.  
"SPINACH SALAD WITH BEARNAISE SAUCE? No wonder they think we're dating!"

"Let's just change the subject, shall we?"  
"Fine by me."

"Tell me what happened today."  
"Nope."

"House, you promised."  
"I lied."

"House ..."  
"After we eat, okay?"

"Fine."  
Thankfully, at that moment, Paul returned with their steaks. House and Wilson happily dug in, enjoying the delicious meal and conversation.

They covered every topic under the sun… except one.

oOoOo

When they finished their meal and had some coffee, House took a big breath and began. He told Wilson everything that happened in the OB-GYN lounge that morning.

Wilson listened to his friend and when he finished said quietly,  
"I'm so sorry House. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead." nodded House sadly.

Wilson paused. "Normally, you wouldn't care if something like this happened to you."

"Why today?… Why now?…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

House sat quietly, sipping his coffee. "Do you remember Eve?"

"Of course I do." Wilson answered. "The young rape victim you treated last week."

"We spent most of the day talking … actually, _she _did most of the talking, but all that came out of her mouth was an endless string of platitudes. It was driving me nuts, trying to have a rational conversation with her. Anyway, when she told me that time changed things, something inside me snapped. It was the last straw. I yelled at her and told her she was ridiculous, that time didn't change things, only actions changed things and that if she kept waiting for time to change things, everything would always be the same."

Wilson raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"That's a principle I live by. I never wait for things to happen to me, or so I thought, until I heard Kelly say that I had a woman who loved me, but would never know my love, because I was too complacent to tell her."

"Do you know how it feels to find out something like that about yourself at my age?"

Wilson nodded and began to speak. "You said there was another doctor with Kelly?"  
"He called him Andrew, I think he's new. Kelly was showing him around."

"I feel like I should know who he is, but I can't remember where I've heard the name." said Wilson thoughtfully. "This Andrew, the one that said he would have Cam in his bed before you noticed that she was gone… are you just jealous? Maybe that's all that this is about."

Paul returned to re-fresh their coffee and left the bill.

"I thought about that too, and of course I'm jealous, but that's not why I want to win Cameron back. Listen to me. Win Cameron back, as if I ever had her in the first place. I love her, I've always loved her and I can't bear the thought of losing her because of my indifference, because I didn't act. The way Kelly spoke, it made her sound like she was an emotional cripple for loving me and what's worse, that the whole hospital agreed with him."

Wilson stirred. "You know, House, Cameron is also responsible for her actions. It's not always your fault….well, actually in _your_ case, it IS your fault most of the time."

Wilson smiled at House and got a slight grin in return.

"Seriously, Cameron could have moved on at any time. This is her choice as much as it is yours. Don't feel guilty. In this case it's a waste of time."

House reached for his wallet and slid a Platinum Amex into the leather folder. Paul returned shortly with the receipt for him to sign.

"Thank you, House, this is a first."  
"Your welcome, Wilson and thanks for helping me with this." he said, with a mixture of humility and sadness in his voice.

"I hope that you enjoyed your meal, gentlemen, and that you will dine with us again very soon."  
Wilson smiled. "Thanks, Paul."

House winked at Paul, then threw an arm around Wilson's shoulder as a devilish smirk crept across his face.

"C'mon Hon, let's go shopping!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**DISASTER…NEED HELP…CALL HOME…HOUSE**

"What's wrong? Why aren't you at work? OK, calm down and tell me everything."  
Wilson shook his head and smiled as he listened to House.

"But we went over everything last night…I told you to write it all down."  
Wilson pulled his ear away from the receiver.

"I'll tell you again, got a pen?... Yes, I'll tell them that you'll be late."

"Are you ready? OK, here's what you do…"

oOoOo

Cameron was the first of the three ducklings to arrive at work that morning.

All Cam thought about last night while going through the file folder to study his speaking requests, was House. As she looked at her beautiful orchid, she decided that it must be from him; she could not think of anyone else that would have sent it to her and deep in her heart she wanted it that way.

Cameron wondered about everything that had happened yesterday and could not begin to understand what had gotten into House, but she decided that whatever it was, she liked this House and hoped that it could lead to something more between them.

She had chosen her outfit very carefully for today. It was hard considering that she didn't know if they were going out or eating in the hospital cafeteria, but she wanted to look her best for him.

Cam settled on a fitted white satin blouse with short sleeves and a Peter Pan collar and paired it with a slim black skirt with kick pleats that ended just below her knee. Her new black patent leather platform pumps set off the outfit perfectly, although she didn't know that she could last the day in such high heels, but she decided they made her legs look great so it was worth a bit of pain!

_You've got to stop day-dreaming about him_…Cam forced herself to focus on making the coffee as House was sure to arrive soon.

"Morning Cameron." said Wilson, entering the office, "Wow! You look great, if you don't mind me saying. What's the occasion?"

"Morning Wilson," smiled Cameron, "... and thank you. I have that lunch meeting with House today and I wanted to look nice." Cameron realized what she had said as soon as it slipped out, "um…um… in case House wants to eat away from the hospital."

Wilson smiled at Cameron's feeble attempt to recover.  
Just then Foreman and Chase arrived for the day and took off their coats.

"I was just talking with House and he is going to be in around 10-ish, so he said to just carry on with the plan for today and that you would know what it was."

"Not a problem." said Foreman, "Chase, can you come help me with the MRI? You've got clinic duty today, don't you Cam?"

"Yep…I'm going to take care of the mail and then I'll be downstairs until noon."

"Great! Well, I'll see you all later." said Wilson and the ducklings got to work.

oOoOo

Around 10 o'clock House walked into the lobby and heads began to turn. As he passed the clinic nursing station, Nurse Brenda's jaw dropped as she stared after House in astonishment. "Katie, Katie…" she hissed at her friend, "look at House!"

When House got to his office, it was empty. After taking off his coat, he immediately started rummaging through the papers on his desk that Cameron had so carefully sorted. By the time Wilson arrived to check on his friend, House had emptied several more file folders of memos and was cursing under his breath. Wilson knocked on the door.

"Good morning, I see you made it."

"That would be correct." said an irritated House, "I can tell why you're such a famous doctor, Wilson.  
Your powers of observation are, _like_ _totally awesome dude!"_ he said, in his best snarky surfer voice.

"House, stop… let me look at you."  
House stopped and stood up quietly, for the moment.

"House, you look….dare I say it…amazing….just amazing. I thought that suit looked good when you tried it on last night, but seeing it now with the new shirt and tie, I just can't believe it's you!"

"Keep your voice down, will you? Do you know how long it took me to get dressed this morning? I had boxes and bags everywhere. I didn't know what went with what and do you know how uncomfortable I am?"

"Excuse me?" replied Wilson

House looked at Wilson, dressed in a suit and tie as he was everyday, "Oh…right…sorry, guess you do."

"Hey, thanks for helping me this morning."  
"Not a problem."

"You know House, you look great, but you don't have to do this. I mean, change who you are to win Cameron."  
"I'm not doing that. I just want her to look at me and be proud of me, that's all."

"You've got it bad, my friend…you've got it bad." Wilson chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cameron just finished with her patient in Exam Room 2 and reached for the next patient file as she read a phone message Nurse Katie had just handed her. She was startled when her hand met flesh, not paper, and looked up to see a handsome young doctor smiling at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking at what I was doing."  
"Hey, not a problem…" said the man, chuckling, "I guess we're going to have to duke it out to see who gets this patient."

"Andrew Johnson.", he said holding out his hand.  
"Allison Cameron, nice to meet you, you're new here, aren't you?" Cam said, shaking his hand.

"This is just my second day actually. I'm a pediatrician."  
Cameron became uncomfortable when she realized that Andrew was still holding her hand. "Well, I should go. We have a lot of patients waiting."

"Yea, me too. I'll take care of this one. Bye for now." Andrew smiled, as he headed off to Exam Room 1.

Cameron watched him go. _He's certainly easy on the eyes…that's funny,_ _he dresses like House, blue jeans, t-shirt, shirt and jacket, _Cameron smiled to herself, _but no one can carry off the look the way House does._

"Hey, Dr. Cameron, did you see your boss this morning?" said Nurse Brenda  
"No, why?"

"He was H…O…T… hot!"  
"What do you mean?"

"Don't spoil it for her Brenda," said Katie, "she'll see soon enough."  
"Guys, that's mean. You know I'm down here for another hour at least. Tell me!"

The nurses shook their heads and went back to their work.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, House had gone back to tearing apart his desk as Wilson watched. "House, what exactly are you looking for?"  
"My invitation to the Valentine's Day Fundraiser. I know it's in here somewhere. I want to take Cameron."

"House, you were supposed to RSVP to that a month ago."  
"Yea, I know…I forgot."

"I think you're out of luck my friend."  
"Why? Cuddy reserved a ticket for all of the Department Heads."

"You're right. She was holding a ticket for you and you could buy one for a date, but you had to RSVP or your ticket would be sold. You know how hard it is to get tickets for these things."  
"Do you have your tickets?"

"I have the one Cuddy gave me."  
"Damn." House said, slamming his desk drawer shut. "I've got to get tickets. Should I try a scalper?"

"House, this isn't a monster truck rally, people don't scalp fundraiser tickets."  
"I'll go see Cuddy then. She's got to have some more."

"Good luck, House, I hope you're not disappointed." said Wilson as he left for his office.

oOoOo

Lisa Cuddy was working on the final preparations for the fundraiser when House walked in. Recognizing the sound of his footsteps she said, "I'm busy House, what do you … w…a…n…'t…" Cuddy looked up and stood up from behind her desk.

"Look at you…I'm impressed." she said looking him over from head to toe, "House you look good enough to eat!" and then gave House her best wolf whistle.

"Cuddy, are you ovulating? Cut out the sexist remarks." said an embarrassed House.

"Oh, so it's OK for you to comment on my assets whenever you want but I can't say a thing to you about how hot you look. Well, turnabout is fair play, big boy."

Cuddy was really enjoying herself and gently grabbed House by his lapels.  
They were standing no more than an inch apart and Cuddy stroked House's face gently with her hand.

House took advantage of his height to take a not-too subtle look down her blouse, while Cuddy smiled and moved her hand slowly down his chest, licking her lips seductively. _He doesn't even know how good he looks…_

House was beginning to enjoy his new look….a lot!

"Cuddy?" House said, looking deep into her eyes, "I need a favour…"  
"Now would probably be a good time to ask." she purred.

"I need two tickets to the Valentine's Day Fundraiser."  
"HOUSE!" Cuddy shouted, pushing him away. "NO!" she said as she want back to her desk.

"Cuddy, please."  
"No, House, you could have had them if you had given me your RSVP. I even reminded you, do you remember?"

"You must still have them."  
"No, I told you, any unclaimed staff tickets were sold a couple of weeks ago… sorry."

House leaned on her desk so that his face was inches away from Cuddy. "I need those tickets." he growled.  
"No."

"Cuddy, I know they're not all gone."  
"Why do you want them so badly?"

"I need them for Cameron."  
"Oh no, not this again."

"Cuddy please, I don't ask you for much."  
"House, you ask me for things all the time!"

"Don't make me beg…."  
"Look House. I only have six tickets left at my personal table. I'm saving them for people who make large donations at the last minute. I need those tickets too!"

"I'm only asking for two."  
"No House. You know I'd like to see you and Cameron together, but we're short of our target…I need the cash."

House reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out one cheque that he carried with him in case of an emergency and filled it out. "Here," he said, handing the cheque to Cuddy, "will this cover it?"

Cuddy took the cheque and then looked up at House slowly, "You're serious about her, aren't you?"  
"I've never been more serious in my life." said House.

Cuddy reached into her desk drawer and handed House a pair of tickets.

"Thanks Cuddy."  
"You're welcome, House."

House started towards the door. "Oh, and House?" Cuddy said, calling after him with a gentle smile, "It was fun messin' with your head."

"Likewise." said House, as he smiled back at her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**LUNCH…LOBBY…NOON…HOUSE**

Cameron smiled as she read her pager. _It's almost twelve … I'll finally get to see House._

She hadn't been able to get Nurse Brenda's words out of her mind;

"_Hey, Dr. Cameron, did you see your boss this morning?_

_"He was H ... O ... T ... hot!_

* * *

Cameron signed out of the clinic, freshened up and was back waiting by the nursing station for House when Andrew Johnson appeared. 

"Hey, so we meet again Allison". Johnson sidled up beside Cameron, standing just a little _too_ close for her liking.

"Hi Andrew, how was your first morning in the clinic?" Cameron asked, distancing herself from the young doctor.

"Pretty good, I think…I have no complaints. You look like you're waiting for something …" he said, noticing her surreptitious glances towards the lobby.

"_Someone_ actually …. I have a lunch date."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

Cameron just smiled.

She was about to explain that it was just a business lunch, but decided to remain silent.

_I don't really know what kind of lunch this is and it's none of Andrew's business anyway._

Somehow today, Cameron did not feel like denying her relationship with House.

* * *

Just off the lobby, the elevator doors opened. 

"Excuse me, Andrew…"

Cameron set her coat on the counter and stepped tentatively towards House.

He was wearing a tailored grey three-piece suit, with a pale blue shirt and a patterned silk tie that emphasized the colour of his deep blue eyes.

As he looked at the beautiful woman walking towards him, House became aware of all of the attention they were attracting.

"I've never seen you look as handsome as you do today…" she said softly, her eyes shining as she looked up to greet him.

"Oh, this… it's just a little outfit I threw together … ", House grinned at her self-consciously, but proudly.

"You're beautiful…" he said, giving her an appreciative smile and for that brief moment, it was as if they were the only two people in the world.

Eager to get away from the prying eyes, House said "I think we should go…" and walked with over to the nursing station with Cameron.

Andrew was still there, watching the pair with great interest.

Regaining her composure, Cameron picked up her coat and said, "Oh, House, I'd like you to meet Dr. Andrew Johnson … Andrew's a pediatrician and he just started work yesterday..."

"Andrew, this is my boss, Dr. Gregory House."

"Pleased to meet you, Sir…" Andrew said, extending his hand to House.

House stood up very straight so that he could take advantage of his full height to look down on Andrew, a six-footer.

"Oh, I don't shake hands…lots of germs in a hospital you know…" said House suspiciously.

"You say you just began yesterday?" asked House.

"Yes Sir, I work for Dr. Kelly."

House's mind began to race.

_Andrew…pediatrician…just started…Andrew…pediatrician…started yesterday_

Kelly's words from the OB-GRN lounge came back to House.

_Let me show you your new office…your new office… it's him… it's got to be…he's the one that was with Kelly…_

"House…House… is everything all right…" Cameron's worried voice brought him back to the present.

The scowl on House's face turned into an almost maniacal grin as he looked at Andrew.

"Yes … I'm fine Allison, we should go…" House said, helping her on with her coat.

"Goodbye Andrew" said Cameron.

"Would you mind getting a taxi for us, please …" House asked, "I'll be right with you."

Cameron's smile was her reply and she turned and walked through the front doors of the hospital.

"Well Randy…"

"It's Andy, Sir, or Andrew…" corrected Johnson.

House looked him over from head to toe, observing that they shared the same taste in clothes.

"I'll give you a little advice, Randy. Cuddy likes her doctors to look professional; that means no jeans and t-shirts. I hope that the next time I see you, you'll be dressed more appropriately." House snarked.

"Uh…uh… Yes, Sir…Thank you, Sir…" stammered Andrew.

House turned towards the door to meet Cameron when Cuddy came over to him.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I was just having a chat with your new pediatrician… but don't worry, I explained to him how inappropriately he was dressed, so you won't have to deal with him …" House said in a conspiratorial tone.

"um…thanks, House…"

"You're welcome… See you later… I'm taking Cameron to lunch…"

"Bye House, have a good time…"

Cuddy smiled as she glanced over at Johnson and thought about House had said.

_I hope that game was worth it House…_ _your blue jean days are over …_

**tbc ...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"_We're here, Sir … Camillo's Café … "_

House was a confident man in most situations, but upscale restaurants made him very uneasy and it was far more crowded than he would have imagined at this time of the day.

_I hope I get a decent table… I bet Cameron would love to sit by the window … why didn't you ask when you made the reservation, you idiot…_

Although not entirely comfortable in his new clothes, House liked the way people were looking at him for a change. He knew it was superficial, but it felt nice nonetheless and he hoped that, for once, people would think he was Cameron's boyfriend, instead of her Dad.

Mustering up his courage, House saw it was their turn to be seated and approached the Maitre D'.

"Good afternoon, Sir"

"Good afternoon. I'm Dr. Gregory House and I have a reservation for two,"  
House said, shaking hands with the Maitre D'.

"Certainly, Sir. Right this way."

The Maitre D' led House and Cameron to the best table in the restaurant; right next to the picture windows, with a view of the Princeton Canal.

"This is wonderful!" Cameron beamed.

_It's amazing what Ben Franklin can do,_ thought House.

"Look House, look at the view… it's beautiful!" said Cameron.

"It certainly is…" House smiled, thinking how lucky he was to be here with her.  
Cameron blushed when she noticed that _she_ was the "view" he was watching.

"Would you like anything from the bar?"  
Knowing they had to go back to work, they both ordered sparkling water.

oOoOo

"So you didn't drive in today?" asked Cameron.

"No… my car's in the shop and I didn't want to ride my bike in my new clothes."

"You look wonderful you know… do you have a special appointment today?"

"Only one…" House said, "... with you."

Cameron's heart skipped a beat and she felt her eyes moisten.  
_Don't cry … you'll never make it through lunch if you start blubbering at every sweet thing he does…_

"Well I guess we'd better decide what we're going to have..."

"That's a good idea, I'm ravenous." he said, smiling at his double entendre.

oOoOo

House thought the lunch was superb, but most of all he marveled at how good it felt being here with Cameron.

The two became one when they forgot to be afraid of loving each other.

"House, I hate to bring up work, but do you really believe I'm ready to give a lecture… be honest with me please…"

"I wouldn't have suggested it, if I didn't think that you were ready…" House said as he reached across the table and took both of her hands in his.

"Would you like me to help you?" he asked.

"Oh yes, please….how soon do you think it will be?"

"I'm planning on making some calls tomorrow, but I'd start preparing, if I were you." House said, lightly brushing her fingers with his own.

"Would you have time to come over and help me tomorrow evening … I could make us dinner?" Cameron asked hopefully.

"That sounds great… I'd love to."

They sat at their table, still holding hands, neither one wanting to be the first to let go.

oOoOo

Reluctantly House said "I hate to say this, but we should probably get back.  
You know how much trouble the Wombat can get into, if he's left on his own."

House paid their bill and then helped Cameron up from her seat.

The Maitre D' handed Cameron a long-stemmed red rose as the pair left the restaurant.

"Thank you for joining us today, Sir … Madam … please, come again."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

House and Cameron arrived back from lunch to find an empty office.

"I wonder where the boys are?" said Cameron.

"Well, if they're not back soon, I'll page them…I still want to continue our conversation from yesterday…you know… the one that was so rudely interrupted by your flower delivery." House snarked gently, as he went into his private office.

"Cameron…"

"I'll be right in."

"Cameron, I hope you don't mind but there's something I'd very much like to do with you right now…"

House locked the door and then closed all of the blinds in his office. Standing in front of Cameron, House slipped his hand around her tiny waist and pulled her towards him. Cupping her face with his hand, he bent down to meet her eager lips.

"House…" she whispered, feeling his warm breath on her cheek.

Their lips brushed against each other, sharing gentle kisses until they could bear it no more and finally they gave themselves to one and other with a kiss that released all of the emotions they had held inside for so long.

Separating ever so slightly, they looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm glad I waited to have dessert back here with you…" Cameron said breathlessly, as House brushed her hair back away from her face. He'd just begun to shower her neck with kisses, when they heard Foreman and Chase talking in the outer office.

"What should we do" Cameron whispered, pulling herself together, "there's no way we can walk out of here without them knowing".

"I don't care if they find out, but I'm not going to make it easy for them ..." House said, straightening his tie, "I'll go first and you take your cue from me."

oOoOo

"Chase, Foreman, I was just about to send out a search party for you. How's our patient?"

"Doing very well" replied Foreman, with a quizzical look on his face.

"Cameron, did you find that file yet?" They could hear the sounds of drawers being opened and shut from House's office.

"Found it!" called Cameron and she walked into the room.

"Hi guys…. Here you go, House."

"House, your suit, you look…look…" Chase stammered as he tried to find the right word.

"Pretty?" House snarked, "Yea, I know, Wilson picked it out for me last night…"

Cameron snickered.

"Why are all the blinds closed in your office?" Foreman asked.

"I was taking a nap, do you mind?" House said, glaring at Foreman.

"Look people, I have things to do, can we get on with our meeting?"

oOoOo

The ducklings gathered around the table while House opened the file folder to review his lecture invitations.

"Cameron, this came for you while you were out." Chase said handing her a package.

"Not again…" muttered House.

Cameron removed the wrapping and lifted up her flowers so everyone could see. This time she had been sent a hand-tied bouquet in a clear, square vase, with a mixture of stargazer and calla lilies in shades of burgundy and pink and accented with pepper berries … and this time… there were two red roses.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" Cam exclaimed, as she inhaled the fragrance of the lilies. "They'll be perfect for my dining room!"

"What's the card say today?" Chase asked.

_"Twelve More Days…"_

"Do you know who they're from yet?" said Foreman.

"I have an idea…. But I'm not telling…" Cameron said with a sly smile. House waited a moment, enjoying Cameron's happiness.  
He could have watched her all day, but now was not the time.

"Well I'm ready to get started, how about you? " House said.

oOoOo

House spent the afternoon reviewing their cases and talking with the team about his plan to raise their profile outside of PPTH.

Both Cameron and Foreman had published several articles already but Chase had not written anything. House told Chase to prepare a proposal for his first article and have it on his desk by the end of the week.

With their heads reeling from excitement, the ducklings left the conference room to ponder their futures.

The last one to leave was Cameron.

"Well….I'll see you tomorrow House and thank you for a wonderful day…"

House looked into her eyes and said, "It was the best day I've had in a very long time."

They stole a brief kiss and Cameron started to leave … pausing… she turned back to say,

"Thank you for the flowers, Greg…."

House smiled.

oOoOo

After locking up, House walked down the hall to Wilson's office where he found him at his desk sorting through patient files. Knocking on his open door, House said,

"Wilson can you give me a lift, my car's in the shop?"

"Sure, no problem. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yea, I'm tired, but finish what you're doing."

"You know what? These can wait 'til tomorrow." Wilson said as he reached for his coat.

"There's a monster truck rally on the tube tonight… care to join me?"

"Sounds like a plan." said Wilson, smiling.

"Hey, Jimmy … I've got an idea… let's stop on the way to my place and you can buy us some Chinese food for dinner. I've got lots of beer in the fridge."

Wilson looked at House.

"I… can buy us Chinese food for dinner … what about you?"

"Hey, fair is fair…I paid last night!"

"Yep you're right House, you did … and I wouldn't want to mooch!"

They both laughed as they headed for home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

House and Wilson were happily ensconced in front of the television set with their feet up on the coffee table watching a Monster Truck rally and eating Chinese take-out.

As soon as he got home, House rushed to change out of his new clothes and now was back to his normal self in blue jeans, t-shirt and running shoes.

Wilson was amused to see shopping bags strewn all over the apartment, bearing out the panic that House was in that morning as he dressed.

"Well, I have to say it…I think your new look was a hit today at the hospital… every where I went, people were talking about you…"

"Yea, well, Cameron seemed to like it and that's all that matters to me…"

"Hey, I didn't tell you…" House paused taking a sip of beer," I got two tickets from Cuddy for the fundraiser"

"You did? That's great… I'm surprised…"

"Well, I had to make a hefty donation to the hospital for them, but it's worth it….

Cameron will love me forever…"

"When are you going to ask her?"

"Tomorrow, I think… I'm going over to her place for dinner…. and to help her with the lecture…

"Hey, you'll never guess what Cuddy did to me in her office?"

"Cuddy did something to you?" Wilson asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, it was kind of cool… when I went in and she saw my new threads, she got all hot and bothered and started coming on to me…then she grabbed me by the lapels and pulled me close to her….man, I was an inch away from her funbags…. and then she…."

House paused as he tried to stop laughing and looked at Wilson.

"Hey, you're _not_ laughing….what's wrong?"

"I just don't think it's very funny, that's all…"

House squinted and stared at Wilson intently.

"Wait a minute….this_ is_ funny and you're not laughing… which must mean….

"YOU'RE JEALOUS!" House shouted.

"I am not!" said Wilson.

"Are too..."

"Am not…"

"Are too…"

"Cut that out, House!"

"You like her…admit it!

"Well so what if I do?"

"HA! I KNEW IT! Have you told her?"

"Not… in so many words…."

"You idiot… tell her!"

"Oh look who's talking…Mr. It-Takes-Me-Two-Years-To-Get-Around-To-Dating-The-Love-Of-My-Life…!

House smiled and looked at Wilson.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking of asking her to the fundraiser…"

"Good idea and she's already got a ticket, so it won't cost you a thing!" House laughed.

"I'll ask her tomorrow… depending on what happened next between the two of you…"

"Well, I slid everything off her desk and then we made mad, passionate love all morning…."

"NOTHING HAPPENED, LOSER… ", House said, seeing the worried expression on Wilson's face, "she was just getting back at me for staring down her blouse all the time…"

Wilson breathed a sigh of relief and loaded up his plate with more food.

* * *

"I had an interesting meeting today with Andrew Johnson, the new pediatrician."

"Yea, I met him too, Cameron introduced us….what did you think of him?"

"I'm not sure yet … there's something about him … I don't know…" Wilson shook his head.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing…I'm sure he was the one in the OB-GYN lounge with Kelly…"

"Does Cameron like him?"

"I'm not sure… you know Cameron, she's polite to everyone…" House smiled, thinking of her.

"Oooo … Oooo…but I have a good one for you. When we were ready to go to lunch, I sent Cameron on ahead to get us a taxi from the front of the hospital. Anyway, I looked at Johnson and he was dressed just like the old me, so I thought I would have a little fun with him."

"You didn't…"

"Yep. I told him that Cuddy liked her doctors to dress professionally and that meant no blue jeans and t-shirts and that I expected to see him dressed more appropriately in the future! You should have seen the look on his face…it was priceless!"

House guffawed at his own cleverness.

"You should be ashamed of yourself House … well maybe not…he deserved that after what he said about Cameron…" Wilson smirked.

"So what are you going to wear to work tomorrow?"

"Oh I'm going like this..." House said, pointing to his blue jeans, "I'll dress up for dinner with Cameron.

"I _don't _think so my friend… you've cut your nose off to spite your face… if you've told Andrew he can't dress like that, then neither can you!", Wilson laughed.

House stared at Wilson as his words sunk in.

"Aww hell …" he muttered, as well as some other obscenities Wilson didn't want or need to hear.

_I'll just have to make it worth my while ..._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: In "Look At Me", House is a graduate of Johns Hopkins.**

Chapter 16

The following morning, House sat at his desk sorting his lecture invitations into three stacks; Yes … No … Maybe. Naturally, the "No" pile was by far the largest.

House decided to call Johns Hopkins, his alma mater, in Baltimore.

They had invited him to be the keynote speaker at a two-day conference on Diagnostic Techniques. House had no intention of accepting.

He had a checkered past at JHM and House was surprised quite frankly, that they'd even invited him to speak.

* * *

House looked at the signature on the letter and thought_ Geoffrey Robarts… like I'm his favourite person in the world… well he can't bite me over the phone…._

House made the call.

"Dean Robarts' office, how may I help you?"

"This is Dr. Gregory House. I'd like to leave a message for Dr. Robarts to call me regarding an invitation to lecture?"

"One moment, Dr. House …"

"Gregory, how are you …it's been a long time."

"Pretty well, Sir, yourself?" House was shocked at how Robarts still made him feel nervous.

"Can't complain. I was sorry to hear about your leg … how are you managing?"

"I'm doing OK most of the time … thank you for asking."

The polite chit-chat was driving House nuts, but he had to handle this just right, so he played along.

"So Greg, how can I help you?"

"Well, Sir, as you know I'm Head of Diagnostic Medicine here at PPTH …"

"Yes, I heard congratulations."

"Thank you. I have three fellows working for me in my department who would like to have the opportunity to introduce their work to the medical community."

"Who are they?

"Well, Sir, there are two that I'd like to present now; Dr. Allison Cameron, an immunologist and Dr. Eric Foreman, a neurologist and a third, Dr. Robert Chase, an intensivist, possibly later on in the year."

"Interesting, interesting …I've heard of Cameron and Foreman. Didn't Dr. Cameron just publish a paper on auto-immune disease in the New England Journal of Medicine?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Excellent work … excellent."

"I don't know if your Dr. Cameron would be interested, but we are holding a one-day Immunology Forum on February 10th. One of our speakers had to drop out due to a death in the family, so we are looking for a replacement for her. I know it's short notice, but would Dr. Cameron be interested?"

"I think she would, Sir, thank you."

"Now, how about you Greg? Did you give any thought to our request for you to be the keynote speaker at our conference on Diagnostic Techniques in October?"

_Here it comes _House thought.

"Oh, you know me, Sir … I don't really do much public speaking anymore since my leg injury. It's very hard for me to stand for long periods of time.", House said, desperately clutching at straws.

"I understand Greg, but here's what I think."

"Your presence at this conference would be a huge asset to JHM and a boost to your career and I like the idea of being able to help you launch your fellows, so to speak."

"What do you think, Greg? We would also want you to participate in a couple informal presentations and Q & A sessions as part of our agreement, and it goes without saying that we would offer you a generous honorarium for your services and make sure that you had everything you needed so that you could speak in comfort."

House thought for a moment.

His greatest fear had come true.

Robarts would only let Cameron speak if he agreed to the conference.

He had no choice.

"Fine, Sir, I'll do it."

"Excellent Greg. I'll look for an opening for Dr. Foreman and you will let me know when Dr. Chase is ready, agreed?

"Agreed."

"And please ask Dr. Cameron to give me a call regarding the 10th."

"I will, thank you, Sir."

"Oh and Greg, your decision today will go a long way towards making amends for your student years here at JHM. "

"Thank you, Sir."

House hung up the phone.

He had just made a deal with the Devil.

**tbc ...**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cameron was having a hard time focusing on clinic duty today. She had a lot on her mind; her lunch with House, the blistering kiss they had shared in his office yesterday, her lecture and most of all, their dinner tonight.

She was supposed to be on clinic duty all day but had arranged with Cuddy to leave a couple hours early so that she could go home and prepare a nice dinner for House.

Cameron had not seen House today. When she arrived for work, his office door was closed with the blinds still shut from yesterday and she could faintly hear him talking with someone on the phone.

It was almost noon now and the clinic had emptied.

Andrew Johnson was also on clinic duty and when he spotted Cameron at the nursing station he made his move.

"We'll have to stop meeting like this …" Andrew said, flashing his best smile at her.

"Earth to Allison … Earth to Allison …"

Cameron laughed and noted how nicely dressed Andrew was today.

"Oh hi, Andrew …" Cameron said, " … sorry … I've got a lot on my mind.

How are you?"

"Good, thanks … nothing bad, I hope?"

"No, on the contrary …"

"Care to share?"

"Not really, it's private stuff … you understand?"

"Sure. We seem to have cleared the backlog here, would you like to grab a bite of lunch in the cafeteria with me? It's my treat!"

"Well, I don't know if I should …"

"C'mon, you're one of the few people I know here and I hate to eat alone."

"OK…." laughed Cam, remembering how she felt on her first few days at work.

* * *

House arrived in the clinic looking for Cameron just moments after she and Andrew had left. 

"Where's Dr. Cameron?" House asked Nurse Brenda.

"She and Dr. Johnson went to the cafeteria for lunch … you just missed them."

_Why would she go to lunch with that little twerp …_ House thought a moment and paged Wilson.

**WILSON … HELP … CLINIC … HOUSE**

Wilson arrived in the clinic and saw House standing at the nursing station.

"What took you so long?"

"I was with a patient …what's the emergency?"

"Cameron's gone to lunch with Johnson."

"What? ... That's your emergency? House, get a grip on reality. You're like the boy that cried wolf; one of these days I'm not going to come running when you call."

"Oh sure you will … we've got to get to the cafeteria fast."

"I've had lunch House…"

"Don't care… I can't go on my own… wait a second…"

House looked around the waiting room, which had started to fill up again.

Taking the patient files out of the IN basket, House shuffled them so that all of the families with young children were on top. Opening the first one, he read for a moment and said to himself "Perfect!"

"Rodriguez, Rodriguez…"

"Yes, Doctor…"

"Right this way…"

"I'll just be a minute, Wilson…"

House led the way to Exam Room1.

"Hi, I'm Dr. House … I see you were here yesterday."

"Yes, Doctor, but my son's not getting any better."

House briefly examined the young boy and saw that he just had a bad cold.

"I can help you, but would you feel better if you saw the same pediatrician that looked after your son yesterday?"

"Well, if you don't mind, Doctor."

"Not at all…. I'll just page him for you… you just wait right here."

"Thank you, Doctor."

House whistled as he came out of the clinic and put the boy's file back on top of the IN files and walked over to a student nurse named Cindy who had been making eyes at him ever since he arrived.

"Hi Dr. House, is there anything I can do for you?" she asked flirtatiously.

"There sure is Cindy … ", House said, flashing his baby blues at her, "Would you please wait about ten minutes and then page Dr. Johnson to come back to the clinic. There's one of his patients waiting to see him."

"But remember, Mindy…"

"It's Cindy, Dr. House…"

"Sorry. Cindy, remember to wait about ten minutes so that he can finish up his lunch."

"Sure Dr. House, I'd be happy to."

"C'mon Wilson, let's go.

**tbc ...**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Allison Cameron was without a doubt one of the kindest people you could ever hope to meet. Pleasant, patient and caring to a fault; she would rather hurt herself than cause another person a moment of pain or discomfort.

But today that patience was being sorely tested. She had accepted Andrew's lunch invitation to be polite, nothing more. She was not naïve; Cameron knew that Andrew was attracted to her; many men were. But there was only one man for Cameron and that man was House.

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah …. _thought Cameron as she listened to Andrew prattle on about his life.

"… and then after I graduated from Harvard…"

_I have never met any man that was so in love with himself in all my life_

"… I went to med school at Johns Hopkins…"

Cameron just smiled and nodded at everything Andrew said and prayed that this lunch would be over soon.

"… I followed in my father's footsteps…he went to Johns Hopkins too ... "

Bored to tears, Cameron glanced discreetly around the cafeteria and then her salvation appeared.

* * *

"I'll have a Reuben, no pickles … Wilson?" 

"I'll just have a soup, House. I've already had lunch remember?"

"Yea, yea … c'mon pay up. I've got to find Cameron and the twerp!"

* * *

Cameron spotted House and Wilson as they looked around for a place to sit and waved at them to catch their attention. Seeing her, Wilson said, "House, she can't be having that good a time, she's waving at us to come over." 

Cameron's eyes lit up when she saw House. He was wearing a black, double-breasted suit today with a pale cream shirt and burgundy silk tie. He looked good enough to eat.

_Oh what you do to me House… it's all I can do not to tear off your clothes and make love to you right here… right now… to heck with the bystanders… let 'em all watch…_

Cameron blushed as she imagined how the scene would unfold, but was harshly brought back to reality by the sound of her name.

"Cameron…Cameron…did you hear what I said?"

* * *

Cameron and Andrew were seated in a crescent shaped booth and as they approached, House told Wilson to make sure he sat next to Cameron. 

"Hi there." said Cameron warmly, "Would you like to join us? Andrew you don't mind if Dr. Wilson and Dr. House join us, do you?"

"Not at all." said Andrew, minding very much indeed.

Wilson slide in next to Cameron and House just stood there, looking down on Andrew. Feeling very uncomfortable, Andrew stood up.

"Dr. House, please… have a seat."

"Don't mind if I do." House said, looking Andrew up and down.

"Much better." House grumped and having got Andrew to stand, House quickly sat down, securing the spot on the other side of Cameron.

Cameron smiled to herself …_ I know what you're up to…_

"Thank you, Sir." Andrew said with resignation in his voice and sat down beside House.

"Andrew was just telling me that both he and his father went to Hopkins" Cameron said, trying to be polite, "House went to Hopkins too, isn't that right, House?"

"Yes, I did." _That twerp went to Hopkins? They must have been trolling for candidates the day he got in… _House smirked at his thought.

Cameron looked at Wilson with a desperate look in her eye.

"So, what kind of a morning was it been in the clinic?" Wilson asked trying to break the silence around the table.

House smiled at how well his plan was working and slipped an arm around Cameron's shoulder.

"It's been fairly…," Andrew paused, distracted by House, "… um, fairly quiet, lots of kids with colds and runny noses… it's that time of year…and…"

Just then Andrew's pager went off. House smirked.

"Allison, I'm sorry, they want me back in the clinic, I have to go." he said, giving Cameron another dazzling smile.

"Not to worry, Andrew, House and Wilson will keep me company. Thanks for lunch."

"You're welcome. Maybe I'll see you later. Dr. House …Dr. Wilson."

"Goodbye Andrew," said Wilson. House just grunted.

* * *

After Andrew left, the mood lightened considerably. 

House watched Cameron and Wilson as they chatted away. He had been thinking a lot about his friend since their talk last night and was determined to find a way to help him. Suddenly the opportunity fell into his lap.

"Dr. Cuddy", House shouted, waving frantically to her.

Lisa Cuddy had just popped into the cafeteria for a snack and more importantly, a break from paperwork. She had been locked in her office all morning working on the final preparations for the fundraiser and she was exhausted.

"Hey, guys, how's everyone?" Cuddy smiled at Wilson as he stood and offered her a seat.

They chatted for a while about work and the fundraiser but all House could think about was Wilson.

"It's a real coincidence that you showed up here Cuddy, Wilson was just on his way to find you."

Wilson started to say "I was?" when he felt a sharp rap to his shin from House's cane.

Grimacing in pain, Wilson said, "That's right, I was. I was hoping that you might have some time to get together with me today. I have something that I'd like to talk over with you."

"Sure Wilson, I have time now, if you like."

"Great. Do you want to talk in your office?"

"You know what? I've been cooped up in there all morning. How 'bout I meet you in your office in about half an hour. I'll just go back and get my assistant started on a few things and then I'll be right up, OK?"

"See you later House…Cameron."

"Well, that was subtle House, very subtle." said Wilson, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey…it got the job done."

"What's up with you guys?" asked a confused Cameron.

"Don't worry, Allison, I'm sure House will tell you all about it the moment I leave. See you both later."

"Hey Wilson … thanks … and good luck!"

Giving House a thumbs up, Wilson smiled and left.

**tbc ...**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cameron was worried as she waited for House; she never liked conversations that began with "Cameron, we have to talk."

House smiled at Cameron, hoping to put her mind at ease.

"I spoke with Dr. Robarts today at Johns Hopkins and they have an opening for a speaker at their Immunology Forum on February the 10th. Would you be interested?"

"House, would I be interested? Of course I would. Wait a minute; did you say the February the 10th… of this year?" House nodded.

"House that's only a week away. I can't possibly be ready. Why so soon?"

"The speaker they booked had to withdraw due to a death in the family."

"Cameron, this is a great opportunity for you. Just imagine, you'd be speaking at the best medical school in the country."

"I know House… but one week…"

"I know it's short notice, but your lecture's mostly written. It's not as though you're starting from scratch with this…"

"They have to know soon, so take some time and then give them a call … here's the number."

House handed her Dr. Robarts card and left Cameron so that she could think in private.

* * *

After twenty minutes had passed with no word, House became concerned about Cameron and went back into his office. 

She was sitting with her head down on his desk.

"Cameron, are you all right? he said gently.

"Yes, just a bit overwhelmed. I called Dr. Robarts and accepted the offer."

"Good, I'm proud of you. You made the right decision."

Cameron stood up and walked toward House. "I'm scared."

"I know…" House said, wrapping his arms around her "but you're not alone."

"I'll be with you every step of the way."

* * *

James Wilson waited in his office for Lisa Cuddy to arrive and his nerves were getting the better of him. 

_Why did I let House talk me into this … I should have kept my mouth shut …_

Wilson loved women. He had married three times and had many girlfriends in the past, and although none of these relationships had lasted, he had not given up hope of finding his true love.

Maybe that was why he was so nervous, maybe Lisa was different. Theirs was an unusual relationship. Lisa was his boss, but also his friend and he admired her intellect, as well as her body. He had been attracted to her for some time and sensed that she felt the same way, but he was hesitant to act because… because … maybe he was afraid; afraid of destroying their friendship… afraid of how a romance would affect their relationship at work … afraid of failure.

Who knows?

Wilson just knew that he had to try. These past few days with House had made him see how much it mattered having someone to love in your life.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy was nervous as she made her way to Wilson's office. She wondered what he wanted and hoped that he wasn't planning on telling her that he had been offered another job; she couldn't bear to lose him, both personally and professionally. 

Lisa had always been attracted to Wilson. Who wouldn't be? With his boyish good looks, he could charm the pants off any girl … and had, on numerous occasions. He was a brilliant doctor, but his real gift was his compassion, for his patients and his friends. She had never met a more selfless man in her life.

* * *

When House needed to think he played. 

After Cameron left for her afternoon shift in the clinic, House sat his desk alone.

He'd perfected a technique of tossing and catching a ball with the crook of his cane and as he honed his skills, he thought about Wilson.

A curious man, House liked to know about everything that was going on around him, whether it was his business or not. While that curiosity helped make him a brilliant diagnostician, it also had the unfortunate side effect of turning House into a busybody at times.

_I wish I knew what was going to happen …_

House looked up as he caught a glimpse of Cuddy walking by on her way to Wilson's office.

He smirked as he sat there. He had thought of a plan.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy took a deep breath and knocked on Wilson's door. 

"Hi Lisa, come in." Wilson said warmly, and offered her a seat.

An awkward silence hung in the air as they both waited for each other to speak.

"So?"

Both spoke at the same time and then laughed nervously.

"So James, you said that you had something that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Uh…yes…yes I did."

"I hope that's it doesn't have anything to do with you leaving the hospital?" Lisa asked with a worried look of her face.

"Oh no…no… nothing like that."

"Oh good, you had me worried there for a moment."

"No, it's personal Lisa."

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Wilson saw House slip out onto the balcony they shared between their two offices.

Focusing on Lisa, Wilson smiled and said,

"Lisa, House told me what happened between the two of you the other day in your office."

"What happened between the two of us… oh that? That was just a joke. I was just playing a game with him. Why, what did he tell you?"

"The same. I just had to be sure that you didn't have… you know… have any feelings for him. ", said a relieved Wilson.

"What would make you think that? You know that I care about House, too much some times, but that part of our relationship was all over a long, long time ago. He's just a friend to me now; a good friend."

Cuddy was puzzled.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

House was now trying to maneuver his way over the dividing wall between the two patios. Fortunately, Cuddy was sitting with her back to the door and was totally unaware of his antics.

Running his fingers through his hair, Wilson leaned against his desk and continued.

"Well … yes and no, Lisa."

"House was telling me the story about the two of you and as I listened I found myself becoming jealous."

"Jealous … of House?"

"Yea. I realized that I wanted to be the one that turned you on. Pretty silly huh?"

_There…I've said it… Oh God… I can't look at her… what's she thinking…_

Lisa paused for a moment before she spoke and blinked hard to hold back the tears.

"Oh James… no…. no… that's not silly at all."

Cuddy stood up to face Wilson and gently lifting his chin, she looked into his eyes.

"Look at me, James… look at me."

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you to say that you liked me?"

"Really?" Wilson said smiling.

House had now made his way through the snow and was peeking in the door.

"Really." said Cuddy, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Wow… wow…" said Wilson, smiling and laughing, "I was so worried that you wouldn't feel the same way about me."

"Would this make you feel better?" said Cuddy, as she gently held Wilson's face in her hands.

They kissed.

Wilson put his arms around Cuddy and tightened their embrace. The kiss deepened, their lips parted slightly and they took delight in exploring each other as their passion increased.

"Lisa…." Wilson asked, delirious with happiness.

"Would you… will you … go to the Valentine's Day Fundraiser with me?"

"Yes I'd love to, James", Cuddy answered with a smile.

They returned to their kiss.

* * *

House shivered as he stood staring into Wilson's office with a goofy grin on his face. Somehow sensing his presence, Wilson opened one eye as he kissed Lisa and saw House standing at the door. 

Wilson let go of Lisa's back just long enough to give House a thumbs up and went back to his most enjoyable task at hand.

Overcome with happiness for his friend, House turned away from the door and returned to the warmth of his office.

**tbc ...**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cameron had just finished setting the table for dinner and stepped back to admire her work. She had decided to use her grandmother's china tonight, which she saved for very special occasions. It was an antique floral pattern with blue and mauve delphiniums, her crystal candlesticks held pale blue tapers and her silverware sparkled in the light from the chandelier. Everything looked perfect!

She had invited House so they could work on her lecture, but in her heart this evening meant much more to her. Cameron had agonized over what to wear and settled on pale grey flared slacks paired with a soft pink cashmere sweater set.

As she put on her diamond studs and strappy black heels, she heard the sound of the entrance buzzer and unlocked the outer door of her apartment building.

Cameron glanced at the clock and thought,_ 6 o'clock, he's right on time._

As House made his way to Cameron's apartment, he was surprised at how excited he was about this evening. He had gone home to shower and change after work and decided to wear the new tweed sports jacket Wilson had chosen for him with black pants and a long sleeved black polo-style sweater.

House knocked and Cameron opened the door almost immediately.

"Hi there", said Cameron, closing the door behind House.

"Hi yourself" said House.

"You look lovely tonight… I brought you these…" House said as he handed Cameron a bouquet of flowers.

House had called Mr. Dean and decided to pick up Cam's flowers for today after he left the hospital; there were a dozen roses in the bouquet with seeded eucalyptus greens; five peach, four cream and today… three red roses.

Peeking amongst the flowers Cameron said, "No card?" with a smile.

"Let's save it for after dinner … it's a special one today."

"Thank you, House, I love them…" Cameron said. _I love you …_she thought.

"I should put these in water, but let me hang up your coat for you."

"Cameron…"

As Cameron turned back to House after hanging up his coat, he pulled her into his arms for a deep, lingering kiss.

"Ah…that's better … I've been dreaming of that kiss all day." grinned House.

* * *

"Something sure smells good…" House said as he poked around the kitchen while Cameron got ready to serve dinner. 

"Ooh…those look yummy…".

Cameron had baked mini cupcakes for dessert and before she could move the plate away, House had popped one in his mouth. Playfully slapping his hand, she said,

"Out of there…they're for dessert!'

"Owwww … no slapping the cripple." said House pouting. Cameron laughed.

"So, how was your afternoon in the clinic?"

"Oh, it was fairly quiet, so I hung out with Andrew for most of the day."

"You what ?"

"Yea, he's a great guy … went to Hopkins you know…"

By that point, Cameron could no longer stifle her giggles and turned to House,

"Fished you in….gotcha!" she said, laughing at the look on House's face.

"I know you were the one who sabotaged my lunch with Andrew today, mister!"

"How did you find out? Did Wilson tell you?"

"Nope, it was your new girlfriend Cindy, the student nurse."

"I heard her telling a friend about how she talked to sexy Dr. House today and how he let her page Dr. Johnson for him."

"You are so busted, Greg House!" Cameron scolded between giggles.

"Okay, I confess… but I did it for you. That guy's up to no good."

"Yea, I know … but you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're jealous of Andrew."

"Me?"

"You."

"I don't have a jealous bone in my body; you should know that." House smirked.

"I don't know how you can say that with a straight face…. but don't worry…

he's not my type."

"Oh and what exactly is your type, Dr. Cameron?" House said, sliding his arms around Cam.

"I like 'em tall, blue-eyed and scruffily handsome with just a hint of snarkiness thrown in for good measure!"

"Well that guy doesn't stand a chance, Dr. Cameron… but I, on the other hand … well … let me show you my qualifications…."

**tbc ...**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I thought that we could eat first and then work after dinner, if that's OK with you…"

"Absolutely, I'm starving", said a hungry House, as they sat down to eat.

Cameron brought out two plates from the kitchen; she had made filet mignon with asparagus and baby potatoes.

"Would you like to pour the wine, House and I'll get the béarnaise sauce for our filets."

That brought a smile to House's face as he thought about his dinner with Wilson a few days ago.

"What are you smiling about?" Cam asked returning from the kitchen.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Wilson; he loves béarnaise sauce."

House knew better than to make any cracks about girlie food around Cameron.

"Speaking of Wilson, you never did tell me, what were you talking about at lunch today? You seemed to be plotting something."

"Oh that … you'll never believe it … but this afternoon Wilson finally told Cuddy that he likes her."

"Really? That's great. They're good together." Cameron smiled.

House took another bite of his filet and then spoke.

"This meat is delicious Cameron … yea … and then they kissed!"

"Where did that happen?"

"In Wilson's office."

"Were you in there with them?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly, meaning?"

"No, I wasn't in there with them."

"Oh, so Wilson told you… you guys are the biggest gossips."

"Well actually he didn't. I went out on the terrace and peeked in his door.

It was a good thing Cuddy didn't see me or she would have dragged me in for a threesome", snarked House.

"House … you're incorrigible!"

"Yep … that's me!"

Cameron laughed and shook her head.

* * *

After they finished their dinner, Cameron made coffee for them both and brought out the plate of cupcakes … minus one! 

"That was a wonderful meal… I didn't know that you were such a good cook." House said with satisfied smile on his face.

"I was inspired tonight … ", Cameron said shyly.

"Well, I know you went to a lot of work, with the meal and making the table look so nice… so thank you."

_He noticed _thought Cameron

"And… I especially like these munchkin cupcakes!" House said, popping another into his mouth.

* * *

"Why don't we take our coffee into the living room? These chairs must be hard on your leg. ", Cameron asked. 

"That's a good idea …"

House followed her into the other room, making sure to grab the remaining cupcakes.

"You forgot these…"

Cameron smiled at House as they sat on the sofa.

"I think _cupcake_ is going to have to be my pet name for you now!"

"Nah … that would suit Wilson maybe … but you'll have to come up with something a bit manlier for me like … like… oh … I know… SuperGreg!"

"Well… SuperGreg …I'm going to have to thoroughly check out your qualifications to be sure you're worthy of such a lofty title"

"Examine away, Dr. Cameron…"

Cameron set her coffee down on the table and took House's cup away too, as he grinned sexily at her. She slipped off her shoes slowly and then knelt next to House. Gently pushing House down so he was lying on his back, Cameron tucked in beside him saying,

"Let's start with those lips, Dr. House…."

Cameron stroked House's scruff and slipping her hand behind his head, pulled him towards her.

Ever so softly, she began to kiss House. He closed his eyes and lay back on the pillow as Cameron continued to cover every square inch of his handsome face with kisses.

_I've just died and gone to heaven_, House thought.

As she reached his lips, House opened his eyes and looked at Cameron intently.

Overcome with emotion, he stroked her lovely face with his hand and said,

"I love you, Allison Cameron…"

Cameron smiled at him as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I love you too, Greg House.

The lovers kissed.

* * *

Lying in each others arm, absorbing the impact of what had just happened, House thought about how he felt. He knew that he'd always loved Cameron but never knew how good it would feel to actually come right out and tell her. 

Saying I love you, was not something he had planned for tonight.

_Maybe you never plan these things… you just know when the time is right._

House had no regrets.

**tbc ...**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

House and Cameron were cuddling on the sofa when House suddenly remembered that he had something very important to do.

"Hey pretty lady… you were asking about the card for your flowers."

"Oh that's right … I guess I got a little distracted." Cameron said with a sly smile.

"You said it was a special one today. Is it time for me to read it?"

"Here you go …." House said, handing Cam the gold envelope.

Opening it slowly, she slid out the card and read aloud,

"_Eleven More Days…"_

"_Valentine's Day Fundraiser…"_

"_Please Come With Me … Greg"_

"Does this mean what I think it means?" said an excited Cameron "Are we really going?"

"Shall I take that as a _Yes, _Dr. Cameron?" House smirked.

"Oh…yes… yes… ", Cam said, throwing her arms around House.

"But how on earth did you get tickets for this? It's been sold out for weeks."

"Oh, I've got connections. Well actually, I got them from Cuddy."

"By the way, Wilson invited Cuddy today. Maybe we could all go together … we're sitting at Cuddy's table."

"That would be fun … just as long as you remember that I'm your date and not Wilson." Cameron teased.

"Well, you're certainly a better kisser than he is, so I should be able to keep it all sorted out." House grinned and then thought.

"You know that I'd like nothing better than to hold you like this forever but I'm thinking you'd still like to work on your lecture tonight?" House asked, sitting up.

"I have to House … yes, please."

"Well …," House said, as he kissed her on her forehead, "let's get to work."

* * *

House and Cameron shared their ideas for Cam's lecture and came up with a plan of attack. Tomorrow morning Cameron would courier a copy of her paper to Dean Robarts' assistant, so that handouts could be made for her lecture. 

Cameron had begun to dissect her paper into smaller units, each covering an individual topic. Her next step would be to identify the key thoughts in each unit and create accompanying PowerPoint slides. House agreed to edit the content of her work as she went along. Cameron would speak to each slide when she gave her presentation at Johns Hopkins.

Needing a break from the tedious work, House scribbled four points on a piece of paper.

"Cameron, lets pretend this is one of your slides. Talk to me about it and remember your audience will have a copy of your paper to read later and they don't need you to read the slides for them …. OK?"

Cameron began tentatively, reading from her notes.

"Cameron, you know your subject … stop reading from your notes … you should be able to talk about this stuff in your sleep."

Try as she might, Cameron could not focus and kept stumbling over her words.

"Cameron … look at me … speak to your audience …"

"I'm trying House …. I'm trying …."

And with that, she burst into tears and ran out of the room.

* * *

House was stunned. 

_Was I that hard on her…how did I make her cry … if she thinks I'm tough … wait 'til she gets to Hopkins … _

Worried, House wandered down the hall and found Cameron lying face down on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

"Hey…" he said softly, "Cameron, look at me…"

She didn't move.

"Allison … please … look at me…"

Cameron slowly turned to look at House; her face was stained with tears.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you do that tonight … it was too soon."

"No Greg … I'm sorry… I just couldn't concentrate … the more I looked at you, the more I wanted to … you know …" Cameron said, suddenly self-conscious.

House thought for a moment.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to look at you lying there and not make love to you this very minute?

"But I know that if we do … I won't want to stop … "

"I don't want to ruin this opportunity for you by being selfish."

"You should concentrate on your lecture. It's only one week and then we can celebrate, whenever you're ready".

Cameron sat up, cross-legged on her bed and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

Taking House's hands in hers, she spoke.

"When we make love for our first time, I just want to be thinking of you. Do you understand? "

House nodded.

"But, I love you so much and we've waited so long …" Cameron said, her eyes filling with tears.

House offered his arms to Cameron.

"Come here … do you know how much it breaks my heart to see you cry?"

"It'll be all right … just a few more days … and anyway … in the meantime …" House said, with a mischievous grin, "we can work on your oral presentation skills!"

"_Oral presentation __skills_ … House … that line …"

"I can't believe you just said that!", Cameron's laughter lifted her heavy heart.

"I can't either … but it got you to smile … so … how 'bout a kiss goodnight from my girl …"

"With pleasure, Greg … with pleasure."

**tbc ...**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning, Cameron was surprised to find Chase hard at work on his laptop when she arrived at the hospital.

"Good morning Chase. You beat me today…"

"Good morning. Yea, I had a lot of work to do.", replied Chase, still glued to his computer screen.

Cameron was just about to ask Chase what he was working on when House and Foreman arrived.

"Good morning all …" House said cheerily as he headed towards Cameron. Seeing that the boys had their backs to him, House nuzzled Cameron and said quietly,

"How's my girl today?"

"Very happy." she replied, smiling at House as she gave him his coffee.

* * *

"OK, let's get started. I have an important announcement. 

Yesterday, I called Dr. Geoffrey Robarts, the Dean of Medicine at Johns Hopkins and he has agreed to offer each of you an opportunity to speak at the Med School lecture series, sometime during the next few months."

Foreman's jaw dropped to the floor.

"House, Hopkins … that's amazing.

How did you pull that one off? I can't believe it! Thank you."

"You're welcome. He's working on placing you now."

"And Chase, as soon as your paper is done and published you'll have your turn. By the way, I need your outline soon."

"It's all done, House." Chase said, handing him his work.

House was rarely surprised by people. But at that moment you could have knocked him over with a feather.

_Chase has his outline finished ... already? _

"I second Foreman. I don't know how you did it, but I'm very grateful."

House nodded, "I'll go over this with you as soon as I've had a chance to read it."

"Great." smiled Chase.

"Now last but certainly not least, Cameron will be giving her lecture on February 10th"

"February 10th?" the boys said in unison.

"Yep…" said House," so she's going to need our help for the next few days."

Cameron waited to see where House was going with this.

"What can we do?" asked Chase.

House explained the plan for Cam's lecture and told the team he'd be going to see Cuddy to change their clinic duty schedules.

"I don't know if it would be a help, Cameron, but I'm very proficient at PowerPoint, if I do say so myself. I'd be happy to prepare your slides; it would save you some time. ", volunteered Chase.

"Oh Chase, thank you. That would be great."

"I could work some of your clinic hours." suggested Forman.

"Thanks Foreman and I hope you both know that I'll repay the favour when you give your lectures." said Cameron, gratefully.

"OK … OK … I feel a group hug coming on, so let's quit this love-in and get to work!" snarked House.

"Foreman, you go to the clinic today. Cameron why don't you get Chase started on your slides. I'm off to see Cuddy. ", House grabbed his backpack and limped into his office.

"Cameron, where's my lab coat?"

All three ducklings looked at each other saying "Lab coat?"

"I'm coming", said Cameron.

"Did I correctly hear you say that you wanted your lab coat? Why?"

"Two reasons. One, to keep my suit clean the next time some kid throws up on me in the clinic and two, to impress Cindy … you know, my _other_ girlfriend!", House smirked.

"Ah … Cindy … well listen, _cupcake_ …. You tell your _other_ girlfriend that you're officially off the market, do you understand?" Cameron laughed.

"Oooo, I love it when you get all possessive on me. " House growled.

"Now, when did you last wear it?"

"Never."

"Never?"

"Nope."

"Well, if I were a lab coat, where would I be …" she wondered.

Cameron looked in the closet and on the top shelf sat three new lab coats, still folded and sealed in plastic bags, complete with House's name embroidered on the breast pocket.

"Here you go," Cameron said, helping him on with the coat, "let's see how you look."

Looking House over from head to foot she said, "You do realize that lab coats are chick magnets, don't you? I'm having incredible sexy thoughts about you right now."

"So that's why Wilson always wears one. ", House quipped.

Noticing the lusty expression on Cameron's face, he sighed, saying

"Just think of the opportunities I've missed … and damn these glass walls".

**tbc ...**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

House was on his way to see Cuddy, when he suddenly changed his mind.

He needed to talk to Wilson.

"Hey … got a few minutes to talk?" House said, spotting a box of Timbits on Wilson's desk.

"Sure … although I don't know if I should, after that stunt you pulled, spying on Lisa and me from the balcony …" grinned Wilson.

"Who me? It must have been some other peeping Tom." House smirked.

"What's with the lab coat?"

"A kid threw up on me in the clinic yesterday; I can hardly wait to wear my blue jeans again. How much longer do I have to do this?", House said, stealing a doughnut.

"How much longer do you want to harass Johnson?"

"Good point."

* * *

"So tell me, I've been dying to know. What happened with you and Cameron yesterday?" 

"Where to start …where to start …" House said wearily.

"I called Robarts at Hopkins yesterday and arranged for Cameron, Chase and Foreman to speak at JHM this year."

"House, that's huge! How did you pull that off?"

"I agreed to be the key note speaker at their Conference on Diagnostic Medicine in October along with some workshops that same weekend. I know what you're thinking … but I had to … it was the only way Robarts would give Cameron a chance."

"Have you told them?"

"About their lectures, yes, but I haven't said anything about the terms. I don't want Cameron to know."

"Do you think that's wise?" said Wilson, with concern in his voice.

"No, not really … but Cameron would feel terrible if she knew. Anyway, she's speaking next week on the 10th"

"That's short notice. Will she be ready?"

"The prep work will be done, no problem, but it's her confidence I'm worried about. I tried to practice with her last night and I ended up making her cry."

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, really. She just seems to have a hard time concentrating when I'm around … don't laugh … I'm serious", House said, leaning forward to emphasize his point.

"Try it again in a few days and see if she does better," Wilson smiled, "maybe you will have worn off by then."

"Very funny … I was wondering if she could do a run-through for you."

"Sure, not a problem and you know, it might be an idea to have her give the lecture for the first year med students before she goes to Baltimore."

"I was thinking the same thing … I'll ask Cuddy."

* * *

"Hey, these are good…" House said, rummaging through the box of Timbits, "look at all the different flavours." he said, stuffing another in his mouth. 

"Cameron made these tiny cupcakes for dessert last night; they were so good. I must have a thing for munchkin food."

Wilson grabbed the doughnut box back from House.

"So … what happened at dinner?" Wilson asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well … I brought her flowers … we kissed … we ate …. we kissed … I told her that I loved her … we kissed … I asked her to the Ball … we kissed …"

"YOU WHAT ?" Wilson said, almost spilling his coffee, "I can't believe it … _you_ _told her that you loved her_ ."

"It's strange, you know … I didn't plan to … it just sort of popped out … but it felt good."

"Wow, that's amazing. Good for you and I take it Cameron said yes to your invitation?"

"Yep, she was really excited … hey, do you and Cuddy want to go with us?"

"Sounds good … I'll ask Lisa."

"I bet they'll want new dresses…"

"Probably", agreed Wilson.

"Hey, I've got an idea; what don't we take them to New York on Saturday? They could go shopping there. "

"That might be fun, but you don't like shopping, so I can only assume that you have an ulterior motive."

"Okay, I'll confess … I want to buy a present for Cameron, but I can only get it in New York City." House said, standing up.

"I'd better go see Cuddy now. What to come along and chaperone us in case she jumps me when she sees my lab coat? Cameron told me they're a chick magnet."

"In your dreams House … in your dreams…"

* * *

Lisa Cuddy was still immersed in preparations for the Valentine's Day Ball. 

She was enjoying her work today and it was all because of Wilson.

As Dean of Medicine, Lisa organized all of the fundraising events for the hospital but the first time this fundraiser would not be about social obligations … it would be about love.

Lisa looked up as she heard her office door open.

"James …. House?" she said, staring at his lab coat.

Shaking her head, she said, "Come in … ", looking at Wilson with a twinkle in her eye.

"OK House … what's with the lab coat … not that I'm complaining, mind you …"

"See Wilson, I told you chicks dig men in white coats, but of course you knew that, didn't you … you sly devil!"

"House?"

"Just keeping my new threads clean. Patients, always bleeding or barfing on you, they're so inconsiderate, don't you think?"

"Cuddy, I need a favour …"

House told Cuddy everything about his plan to have the ducklings lecture at Johns Hopkins, naturally focusing on Cameron's talk next week.

"House, I'm stunned. That's going above and beyond to arrange something like that for them. Of course, I'll help you any way that I can.

I'll free up Cameron's clinic schedule for the next week and I can book a time for her to give her lecture to the first year med students next week, no problem."

"Thanks Lisa…" House said, "I appreciate that".

* * *

Cameron sighed as she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. 

"Are you OK?" asked Chase.

"I'm fine, just a bit weary of all this writing; I'm going to take a break to clear my head. I'll be down in Cuddy's office, if you need me."

* * *

"So, Jimmy and I were just discussing …" House stopped, hearing a knock at the door. 

"Hey … is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Cameron asked, smiling at her friends.

"House was just telling me about your lecture … congratulations. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Cuddy said, motioning for Cameron to join them.

"I will Lisa, thank you." Cameron settled in the seat next to House.

"So, Jimmy and I were discussing our dates for the Valentine's Day Fundraiser …"

"Cindy and Bambi?" Cameron teased.

"Naw … they couldn't make it …"

"Anyway, Wilson and I figured that you two would want to do something girlie like buy new dresses for the ball, so we were wondering if you'd like to go to New York City on Saturday for a little shopping spree?"

The girls squealed with delight and hugged their guys; the boys grinned at each other.

"I think they like the idea, House."

"I think you're right Jimmy."

Giving Cameron a quick kiss, House put his arm around her and said to the others,

"Let's do lunch, shall we? Wilson's buying!"

Wilson kissed Lisa discreetly and followed House out the door.

"Some things never change…" he chuckled.

**tbc …**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Cameron spent the whole afternoon working on her lecture. As she finished each unit she gave her notes to House to read, incorporated his suggestions and then passed them over to Chase so that he could prepare the slides.

In between editing Cameron's work, House read Chase's outline for his paper.

_This is good …this is really good … I didn't know the Wombat had this in him …_

"Chase … get in here …"

Chase looked at Cameron nervously and she smiled back at him for encouragement.

"Uh … you wanted to see me, House"

"Have a seat."

"I've just finished reading your outline and I have to say how pleasantly surprised I was with the quality of your work."

"The subject you've chosen is original and your thoughts are well organized. If you keep going the way you've started, this will be a first-class paper; you'll have no trouble getting this published. Well done."

Chase breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, House."

"Now, I've made a few notes for you." House said.

After about an hour, Chase came out of House's office grinning from ear to ear.

"I take it things went well?" Cameron asked.

"He said that I'd done a good job." Chase said to Cameron quietly.

"Good for you! I _knew_ you could do it."

* * *

House was happy. It was almost 5 pm and the day was winding down. 

Grabbing his coat, he shut the light off in his office.

"Are you two staying for a while?"

"I am." said Cameron.

"I can stay and keep working with you."

"Thanks Chase."

House thought for a moment. Cameron still had a lot of work to do and it was much better if they worked at the hospital; there were fewer temptations here.

"Chase, do you like Chinese food?" House asked.

"Uh… yes. Yes I do."

"Tell you what, I'm going to go home and change and on the way back I'll pick up dinner for all of us. How does that sound?"

"That would be great House, thank you. Are you sure you don't mind coming back?" Cameron asked.

"I'm sure. Cameron, it might be a good idea to call the A/V person and get them to bring a digital projector up here so you can look at Chase's slides."

"I won't be long. Chase, Cameron." House's handed lingered on Cam's shoulder for a moment on his way out.

* * *

House went home, had a shower and changed into his blue jeans and a favourite t-shirt. On his way out the door he grabbed a denim shirt and put it on for extra warmth. 

Within an hour he was back at PPTH with dinner in hand.

"Anybody hungry?" said House as walked back into the conference room.

Chase and Cameron were still hard at it and House was pleased to see that the projector had been delivered. He took off his jacket and went over to Cameron.

"Chase … do me a favour? Will you go over to Wilson's office and see if he wants some dinner?"

"Sure, House. I'll be right back."

"Take your time … oh and let's close all of these blinds so we can try out the projector after we eat."

"Okay …" Chase said closing the blinds as he left.

House slipped the lock on the door.

"I missed you." House whispered as he pulled Cameron up into his arms. Kissing each other passionately, they moved closer together.

"We don't have much time …" he said, moving his kisses down her throat.

Cameron moaned softly as House undid the top buttons of her blouse to continue his journey southward. Her skin felt alive from the touch of his scruff, and she drank in his scent with every breath she took.

They paused as they heard voices approaching and House deftly unlatched the locked door with one finger, while Cameron quickly buttoned her blouse.

When Chase and Wilson walked in there was no clue to their dalliance, save the blush on Cameron's face.

"House, I can't believe it; Chase said that you actually bought dinner! Hi Cameron, you look a little flushed, are you OK?"

"I'm just a little hot, that's all …Hi Wilson."

"A _little_ … Dr. Cameron … you underestimate yourself …" House whispered.

**tbc ...**

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Is anyone ready for seconds?" Cameron said, as she looked to see what else House had bought, "House, do you remember what you ordered?"

"Of course I do…" House snarked, "let me see … we have … Mandarin Dumplings, Shrimp Egg Foo Yong, Moo Koo Gai Pan, Steamed Rice, Sweet and Sour Spare Ribs, Shanghai Noodles and Vegetable Chop Suey…"

"This is great, House, I didn't realize how hungry I was." said Chase, loading up his plate.

"Good, I'm glad you like it. Wilson? More for you?"

"Absolutely, especially when you're buying!"

Cameron smiled and looked around the table at the three men, happily stuffing their faces. She studied House, as she watched him talk about the latest monster truck rally with his best friend. Sitting there in his jeans and t-shirt, he looked utterly content, his face animated and full of life; it was a side of House that was rarely seen by anyone other than Wilson.

Kicking off her shoes, she rested her feet on an empty chair and chatted with Chase. As he talked about his paper, Cameron marveled at how much Chase had changed over the past few days; if only House knew the power of his praise.

"Well, I'm full … I don't know about you guys…." said Cameron, looking at the others.

"Me too." agreed Chase.

"Jimmy and I are just getting started here …" Cameron laughed and started to clear some of the empty take-out cartons from the table.

"Do you want to go through the slides, Chase?"

"I would. I'm anxious to see how you like them."

Cameron dimmed the lights in half the room and she and Chase went through the slides while House and Wilson chatted.

"These are just what I wanted Chase; I never knew you were so good at this. House, what do you think?"

"Visually, they're excellent. Are you two checking the content?"

"Yes, everything is here." said Cameron.

Chase and Cameron spent another half an hour reviewing the remainder of the slides.

"Chase, I can't thank you enough … this has been a huge help to me … I'll never forget this … thank you."

"Not a problem. Hopefully, it won't be too long before I'll need your help with my paper." Chase smiled, "how much more do we have left to do?"

"I'd say we're about two-thirds of the way through, so we should be done tomorrow."

* * *

"I was actually surprised that you were still here. I thought that you'd have a hot date with Cuddy tonight." House said, polishing off the last of his dinner. 

"No she's busy tonight."

Cameron and Chase sat down opposite Wilson and House.

"All done?" asked House.

"I think we've reached a stopping point." said Cameron happily.

"Hey Cameron, I see that you're still getting flowers from your secret admirer." said Wilson looking at the arrangement on her desk.

"They're beautiful aren't they? Peonies and today … four red roses …

…_Ten More Days_ …"

"I don't know Cameron, your mystery man seems a little desperate to me …" said Chase.

"How so?"

"Oh, I don't know, flowers _every_ day … it seems a bit excessive … the guy must be overcompensating for something."

"Chase, that's terrible …. ", Cameron and Wilson tried to stifle their laughter while House scowled at Chase.

"No, seriously Cameron, I bet when you meet him, you'll find he's short, loud and he has a little….OWWW …."

Chase howled as House's cane hit his ankle.

"What was that for?" Chase grimaced, looking at House.

"Oops, sorry, my cane slipped …. Are you OK?" House asked with mock concern in his voice.

"Yea, I'm fine … no hard feelings… c'mon Cameron, I'll help you pack up."

* * *

"That was subtle." said Wilson, laughing quietly. 

"The Wombat deserved it. Did you hear what he said … that I have a little…"

"House …" Wilson interrupted, "let it go. He doesn't know the flowers are from you and look at how much he's helping Cameron."

"Yea, you're right, but listen, I'm worried about you and Cuddy. You should be out romancing her! What's she doing? That's two nights in a row she's been busy; I'm starting to worry that you're losing your touch, my friend."

"No, it's okay, really it is. I'm picking her up tonight at nine, after her dance class."

"Dance class? I never knew she took dancing lessons. What's she taking?"

"Ballroom Dancing ", replied Wilson, "she goes twice a week."

"Ballroom Dancing?" said an incredulous House, "I can't …"

Just as House was about to make a snarky remark, Cameron cut in.

"Did you say that Lisa is taking ballroom dancing lessons?

Wilson nodded.

"That's so cool. I took ballroom lessons all through my teens; I love it!"

"Me too!" said Chase.

House was fit to be tied; for once he was speechless.

"Really Chase?" asked Cameron.

"Yea… it's huge in Australia. My mum used to drag me along when she took my older sister to class. After a while, I asked her if I could take lessons and it turned out that I was better at it than my sister. I competed for a few years too!"

"Hey Cameron, care to tango?" Chase said as he popped a CD into his stereo.

"Are you serious?" Cameron asked.

Chase smiled and held out his hand.

"Well … I'd love to! Let me get my shoes back on…"

**tbc …**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Well this should be interesting …"

"House, whatever happens … just remember … keep your mouth shut!"

"What are you talking about? It's just a dance."

"Good, just _remember_ you said that!"

"House, have you ever watched ballroom dancing? Do you know anything about the tango?"

"Nope and I can't believe that you even had to ask … AS IF … that stuff's for girls … soooo … you must be an expert then!"

House smirked, being very pleased with his witty retort.

"Okay, make jokes all you like, but don't say I didn't warn you!" said an exasperated Wilson.

Cameron came over and reached under the conference table to retrieve her high heels.

"This is going to be so much fun; I haven't done the tango in years. You don't mind me having a dance with Chase, do you?" Cameron said, smiling at House.

"Not at all, have fun!" House looked at Wilson to make sure that he'd heard, and then said under his breath, "See… I can be mature."

"That remains to be seen. ", Wilson said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm ready. Don't expect too much though, I'm really out of practice." laughed Cameron.

* * *

"Okay, why don't we do a few promenade walks with a tango close to get warmed up? Do you remember the rocking steps and link steps? And the contra checks and fans? 

"Yes, I think so."

"Good, let's try a bit without the music …" Chase said, offering his arms to Cameron.

House and Wilson watched as they practiced.

"That's not so bad. "

"It doesn't bother you that you can't dance like that?" asked Wilson.

"Nope … even if I had two good legs, I could never do that and I have no desire to learn. Besides, my specialty is the slow shuffle from side to side ... lots of hot body contact in that one ... it drives the girls crazy!", said House, grinning at the thought of doing a little "dancing" of his own with Cameron later.

* * *

"I've got The Tango Project CD in the player, how about 'Por Una Cabeza' … that's the tango from 'True Lies'…" 

"Chase, that's one of my favourites; we can be like Arnie and Jamie Lee. "

"Now, I just need one more thing." said Chase looking at Cameron's flowers.

He gently pulled one of the red roses out of the bouquet and showed it to her.

"_Now _… we're ready to tango!" he said, flashing an inviting smile at Cameron.

* * *

At the first sound of the gentle lilt of the string quartet, Chase locked eyes with Cameron. Standing just inches from her he touched her temple with the rose and started to caress her face with the fragrant bud. Slowly, ever so slowly, he trailed the flower down the side of her cheek and paused when he reached her lips. Smiling ever so slightly, he brushed her lips with the rose and moved downward to her neck. Cameron could feel her heart starting to race as he stroked her collarbone. Pausing, Chase lifted the rose to his lips and then slid it into Cameron's beautiful brown hair. 

Swaying, almost imperceptibly to the music, Cameron stood in place as Chase began to walk around her; Cameron's eyes following him as he circled her body.

As he faced her, he put his right hand on her shoulder and slowly let his hand trail the length of her arm. Reaching her hand, he took it in his own and slowly they slid their arms into position...

As the full orchestra joined the quartet, the music intensified; Chase pulled Cameron tight against his body and moving as one, they began to dance.

Wilson turned as House started to move._ This is going to be trouble…_

"SIT" he hissed, pushing him back in his chair.

"What does he think he's doing, holding her like that?" House hissed back.

"That's what they're supposed to do … just … just … keep calm …"

"Keep calm … I can't keep calm … you should be worried too … Cuddy is probably doing the same thing with some Latin Lothario as we speak!"

* * *

The music continued to swell passionately as Chase and Cameron moved across the floor. It was as if they had been dancing together forever, their bodies synchronized in perfect unison. Chase was on fire; his technique was still impeccable. He had mastered the sharp head snaps and staccato footwork of the tango perfectly. 

Cameron was lost in the music, her body moving instinctively to follow Chase's lead. As he held his hand behind her neck, she dipped back seductively, repeating the move as they continued their promenade.

As House looked at the sight of Cameron's beautiful arching neck, he knew he could not bear to watch this dance for much longer; he prayed for the music to stop.

"House … House … are you all right?" whispered Wilson.

"I can't take much more of this; it's like watching the two of them make love on the dance floor ."

"That's the idea. "

As the music rose to a crescendo, Chase held Cameron tightly as she slid back into a full reclining dip and then lifted her back up into a close tango hold as the music softly drew to its conclusion.

Breathing heavily, the two stayed locked in each others arms for a moment and then gradually broke into smiles.

Wilson began to applaud and poked House in the ribs to encourage him to join in.

House didn't move.

"Chase that was amazing, you're a terrific dancer!" exclaimed Cameron.

"I had a great partner. Thank you for the dance." said Chase, as her kissed Cameron's hand.

"Well, I guess I should head out, Lisa's class will be over in about twenty minutes. Chase, do you want a ride?" asked Wilson.

"That would be great. Thanks"

House stood up and Wilson leaned close to speak to his friend.

"Remember what you said … it's just a dance … nothing more.

Don't be an idiot and ruin things with Cameron over this."

Wilson patted House on the shoulder as he walked to the door.

"Goodnight Wilson … goodnight Chase …" said House, finally speaking.

Cameron came up to him with a radiant smile on her face.

"Well, what did you think? Did I do okay?"

House stared into her eyes for a moment and then spoke.

"Goodnight Cameron."

Cameron watched House limp into his office and close the door.

When the lock clicked, her heart sank.

* * *

House listened to the sound of Cameron crying as she got ready to leave, but soon there was darkness and with it came silence. 

He sat in his chair, just staring into the night and finally decided to leave.

"House…"

The sound of Cameron's voice startled him.

"Cameron … where are you?"

"I'm here … at my desk"

Gradually, as House's eyes began to adjust to the darkness in the room, he could see her.

"Cameron… "

"Just tell me what I did that was so terrible."

"Nothing, Cameron …nothing."

"It can't be nothing, if you won't speak to me."

"Cameron, I don't know … I'm just upset at seeing you with Chase."

"We were just dancing … that's all …"

"That's not what it looked like to me. You should have seen the way you two were looking at each other … the way he held you … the way he stroked your face with that rose … it looked like he was making love to you … I couldn't stand to watch him touch you like that."

"So you were jealous … of Chase …"

Cameron got up and started to walk towards House, the moon lighting the room with its silvery glow.

"Yes, I guess I was… I'm sorry."

Cameron now stood in front of House and caressed his face with her hand.

"I can see I have a lot to teach you about ballroom dancing …" she said with a little laugh.

"Don't you know how much I love you, House? You are the love of my life … there will never be anyone else for me."

"I love you too." he said as he pulled her close.

They stood together, motionless, drinking in the joy of holding each other once more. Gradually their hands began to roam and their lips met. Their kiss was as intense as the dance; passionate and yearning and they tasted each other with fervour as they pressed their bodies together.

Breathlessly, Cameron let her hands roam. The sight of House in a tight t-shirt and jeans drove her to distraction and she longed to feel every inch of his sinewy body.

Moaning softly at the touch of her hands, House lifted Cameron's chin for another kiss while he began to unbutton her blouse with his unoccupied hand. Slipping the satiny fabric off her shoulders, he paused to admire her beauty. House looked up into Cameron's eyes and pulled the red rose from her hair.

Stepping away, House walked over to Chase's stereo.

Putting down his cane, House held on to Cam tightly to keep his balance.

Soon, once again, the sounds of the string quartet filled the room.

House began to caress Cameron's face with the rose. She sighed at his touch and her breathing became shallow as the rose traveled further, much further than Chase dared go.

House carefully tucked the rose back into her hair and kissed Cameron softly saying,

"Allison … dance with me?"

And the strains of the tango played into the night…

**tbc …**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

House tossed and turned that night, his mind churning with thoughts that would not subside. The thoughts were all of Cameron; how happy she looked when she finished her dance, the sound of her sobbing, her words of love and the way that she looked as they danced in the moonlight.

He remembered the way she felt in his arms and he ached to feel her touch again …

_Holding each other close, the lovers began to sway to the music. House trailed his fingers down Cameron's back, following the curve of her spine to its base. Moving back up, he unclasped her bra and soon the barrier of black lace fell to the floor. Cameron arched her back as his hand explored the uncovered skin; he cupped his hand around her breast as he bent to kiss her, his tongue tasting the sweetness of her flesh._

_Pulling off his t-shirt, Cameron ran her hands over his body, tracing each muscle with agonizing tenderness. House pulled her close, and for the first time he felt her, her beautiful breasts pressed against him, skin to skin, as they danced._

_When the music stopped, so did they, afraid to continue and afraid not to._

"_Allison …"_

"_Greg … "_

_When they looked into each others eyes, they knew the answer. _

_This would not be their time, or their place._

_They would wait._

**tbc ...**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

House had finally fallen into a deep sleep when his alarm went off. He thought about going into work late and grabbing some extra sleep, but then remembered that Cameron needed his help today and reluctantly, he dragged himself out of bed. _Cameron … if I can make it to work, at least I'll get to spend the day with Cameron… _the thought brought a grin to his face as he remember the night before.

He stood in the shower, letting the hot water pour over his tired, sore body. It took its toll, the pain. It sapped his energy but he had to fight it each and every day.

As he stood naked looking at the clothes in his closet, he decided that he would at least be comfortable today and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt and one of his new sports shirts. Looking at himself in the mirror, he was satisfied.

_I look like the old me, only better … and Cameron sure seemed to dig how I looked last night in my jeans._

He thought about Andrew Johnson, but decided that he had grown tired of playing the clothes game with him. _I'll yank his chain for one more day and then I'll think of another way to irritate the little twerp._

_&&&&&_

Chase and Foreman were already at work when Cameron arrived that morning.

Looking around, she asked,

"Good morning … is House here?"

"You just missed him…" said Foreman, "he's doing your clinic hours this morning so that I can work on a proposal for my lecture at JHM".

"Really… that's wonderful … do you have a date yet?"

"April 17th … so I have to decide on the topic … I'm trying to decide between two papers and House wants to see this done by noon."

Cameron was disappointed that she wouldn't see House that morning, but she and Chase got to work on her lecture; she had to finish all of the prep work by the end of the day, so she could concentrate on polishing her presentation.

&&&&&

House arrived in the clinic to find the waiting room over-flowing with patients. He cursed to himself, but dove in, trying to clear the backlog as quickly as possible.

It was a mixed blessing that Andrew Johnson had been scheduled that morning. House had no use for the weasel, so he fobbed off all of the whiney kids on to the pediatrician and did his best to avoid him.

House's luck ran out after a couple of hours though. His leg was bothering him more than usual today; he was paying the price for all that dancing with Cameron, but it had been worth it. As he limped over to get more files from the clinic nursing station, House saw Johnson at the desk.

"Good morning, Dr. House."

"Morning." House grunted.

As he started to head back to the exam room, House dropped a file and Andrew bent down to pick it up for him and noticed he was wearing blue jeans.

"Here you go …" Andrew looked at House with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Thanks." said House as he turned to walk away.

"Um … Dr. House … I'm confused. A few days ago, do you remember telling me that I couldn't wear blue jeans and t-shirts to work?"

House just stared at him.

"Well, I can't help but notice what you're wearing today."

"And you're point would be …" said an irritated House.

"Uh … uh … I was just wondering why you said that to me."

"Ah … well … as I recall, I told you that Dr. Cuddy liked her doctors to be well-dressed. I didn't say that you weren't allowed to wear jeans, did I?" House smirked.

"Fished you in … LOSER … ", snarked House.

House turned his back on Andrew and smiled as he disappeared into Exam Room 1.

"You bastard …" muttered Andrew.

&&&&&

Cameron sat at her desk twirling a pencil through her fingers as she recalled a conversation she had overheard that morning. On the way into the hospital, she decided to freshen up her lipstick and popped into the ladies washroom in the lobby. While she was rummaging around in her tote bag, Cindy came in with another student nurse. Not noticing Cameron, they chatted away with each other.

"_You look happy today Cindy … c'mon, spill the beans girl … what's up?"_

"_Oh, I just heard that Dr. House is going to work in the clinic this morning instead of Dr. Foreman."_

"_Oooo … now I know why you're smiling … is he available?"_

"_I think so. I know he's not married. I've seen him around with Dr. Cameron, but she works for him so it's probably nothing. I tell you, I would love to get my hands on that man … he's so tall and good-looking … and those eyes … have you noticed his hands?"_

"_His hands?"_

_His hands …, Cameron thought, remembering how good they felt last night._

"_Yea, his hands Becky, those strong hands, those long fingers … you know what they say …" Cindy said, winking at her friend._

"_Cindy … you're bad …" The girls giggled._

"_Well … I think that I'll just undo one more button … just in case I have to bend over and get something for Dr. House." Cindy laughed and checked her reflection in the mirror. The well-endowed girl adjusted herself carefully and left the room smiling._

Cameron re-played the scene over and over in her mind and as she did, she realized that her green eyes must be greener than ever.

_I'm jealous … jealous of Cindy … how ironic, considering what happened yesterday with House and Chase …_

"Cameron … Cameron …. Are you all right?" asked Chase.

"Yes, I'm fine … but there's something I have to do."

&&&&&

As Cameron waited for the elevator, a million thoughts rushing through her mind.

After last night, Cameron woke up wanting to wear something flirty for House today, so she had chosen a short black skirt, black high-heeled pumps and a red knit sweater that accentuated all her curves. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she smiled. Unbuttoning her lab coat and fluffing her brown curls, she watched as the doors opened.

Her heart was racing by time the elevator reached the lobby. Stepping out she glanced around anxiously, looking for House.

There were people and staff everywhere; by the elevator, in the clinic, at the nursing station.

She waited and watched.

In a few moments the door of Exam Room 1 opened and House walked over to the nursing station. She smiled when she saw what he was wearing. The sight of his lean body in blue jeans and a t-shirt under his long flowing lab coat was too delicious for words.

Cameron took a big breath. It was now or never.

Striding across the lobby she called,

"Dr. House … Dr. House."

House looked up and smiled as he saw her walking towards him. He loved her in red and that short skirt and heels … he could feel his body reacting already.

Cameron could sense everyone's eyes following her. She could see Cindy and Becky standing at the nursing station and caught a glimpse of Andrew coming out of Exam Room 2.

As she neared, House noticed the sparkle in her lovely green eyes.

"Allison …"

Before he could say another word, Cameron reached up and pulled his face to hers, kissing him with all her might. Locking her lips with his, she opened her mouth, letting her frantic tongue reach its destination. As their kiss deepened, Cameron dropped her hands to the lapels of his lab coat and pulled House's body into her own. She heard his cane drop as his arms circled her waist.

They waited to the last second and then pulled apart sharply as they gasped for air.

Stepping back, Cameron straightened her clothes and flipped back her hair as she looked at an astonished House.

"Lunch, Dr. House … One o'clock?"

House nodded, unable to speak.

"Excellent." Cameron turned on her heels and strode back to the elevators, with her eyes front and her head held high.

House watched Cameron until the elevator doors closed behind her.

Shifting his lab coat so that it was sitting properly on his shoulders again, House took a deep breath. With his blue eyes shining and a huge grin on his face, he looked around at the sea of eyes watching his every move.

An orderly tapped House on his shoulder and handed him his cane.

"Thanks…" he said, reaching for a file.

"Clarkson … Clarkson … you can go in now …" he said to the patient, and smiled as he followed them into Exam Room 1.

**tbc …**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_C'mon, c'mon …_ Cameron thought as she waited to the elevator doors to open.

_Finally … _she tore down the hall to the Department of Diagnostic Medicine.

Chase and Foreman looked up from their desks when Cameron flew through the door.

"That was fast …" Chase watched as she frantically rushed around the room, closing all the blinds in their office.

"Uh, Cameron … what's wrong … why are we going into hiding? Foreman asked.

"I did something …" she said, locking the door and pacing in circles.

"Okay …. Now you're starting to worry me … what did you do … you're not in trouble are you … is anyone hurt?" asked Chase.

"Uh no …. I don't think so …" said Cameron.

Foreman got up and grabbed Cameron firmly by the shoulders.

"Cameron … STOP", he said loudly, "you're scaring us … TELL US WHAT YOU DID!"

Shocked, Cameron stopped and looked up at Foreman,

"It's House … I kissed him …"

&&&&&

House was still on cloud nine when he looked at his watch; it was 12:30.

He just had to hand in his last patient file and his clinic duty was done for the day.

House knew that the nurses were still gossiping about Cameron and what happened earlier; the moment they saw him, their conversation stopped.

"Here you go Cindy, that's the last one for me." House said as he signed out.

"Okay …" said a dejected Cindy, as she turned her back to him.

&&&&&

"She did what?" said Wilson, "oh would I have liked to see that … what did House do… right …right … wow …"

Did you say that Cameron invited House to have lunch with her at 1 o'clock? Meet me in the cafeteria about quarter to one … I've got an idea …"

&&&&&

House was whistling to himself when he got off the elevator. As he walked down the hall he noticed that his office blinds were closed. _Cameron and Chase must be working on the slide presentation_ … _why is the door locked?_

House rapped on the glass with his cane.

"It's not nice to lock Daddy out of the house children…" snarked House when Foreman opened the door.

House looked around and saw Chase and Cameron sitting at the conference table.

"So, what's going on … Foreman do you have your proposal ready for me?"

"Here you go … I just finished it."

"Excellent. Let's go over it this afternoon before you leave for the clinic.

Chase, Cameron … how are you progressing with the slides?"

Chase waited for Cameron to speak, but when she said nothing, he spoke up,

"We've got a lot done. There are several things that we have to go over with you, but if we get a good afternoon's work in, we should wrap it up today."

"Okay … let's break for lunch and all meet back here at 2 o'clock … and Dr. Cameron … if you could wait for a moment, I'd like to speak with you in private."

Wanting to make a quick escape, Foreman and Chase put on their coats quickly.

&&&&&

After Foreman and Chase left, House locked the door.

"Let's talk in here…" he said, leading Cameron into his office.

"So … what made you decide to "out" us to the whole hospital today?" House asked calmly.

"House … I … um … are you mad … 'cause I don't know what I was thinking … I just heard Cindy talking about how attracted she is to you and how big your hands are …"

_How big my hands are? …_ thought House, as he hung up his lab coat.

"and … um … the more I thought about it, the more jealous I became and I just decided that I had to do something … I wanted to show them that you were mine … so … so…"

House turned around and looked at Cameron with a huge grin on his face.

"Greg … you're not mad at me?"

"Mad … how could I be mad? … I'm the stud of the hospital right now … that's got to be the coolest thing that's ever happened to me …" House said, putting his arms around a very relieved Cameron.

"There's just on problem, though … it all happened kinda fast … so I was wondering if you could kiss me again … just to refresh my memory"

"Gladly, Dr. House … I'll do my best to recreate the moment for you."

And she did … several times …

&&&&&

"Cameron, it's 1 o'clock… time for lunch!"

"Oh no … I don't know if I can walk into the cafeteria with you after what I did."

Cameron said nervously.

"You're not having regrets, are you?" House asked quietly.

"Oh no … no … I love you and I'm glad the world knows it … it's just … I normally don't do things like that." said Cameron self-consciously.

"Here… let's take this off … I want to get a better look at that cute little outfit you're wearing." House helped Cameron off with her lab coat and draped it over the chair.

"Nice …" he said, licking his lips as he stepped back to admire the view.

"C'mon let's go … who cares if they talk about us … I want to show off my girl. The way you look in that little red sweater and sexy skirt … very hot, Dr. Cameron … very hot."

"Oh … and maybe you can tell me about that "hands" thing in the elevator … I don't get it", smirked House.

"Well, I'll try House … but I might need some visual aids to explain it properly", said Cameron with a sly smile on her face.

&&&&&

Wilson and Cuddy had already got their lunch and found a booth when they saw House and Cameron come into the cafeteria.

As they waited to order their food, House said,

"See what did I tell you, there's no whispering, no one's talking about us … it looks like they've forgotten already … I'll have a Reuben, no pickles … Cameron? …"

"I'd like a turkey sandwich on a whole wheat bagel, please…"

While Cameron paid for their lunches, House was looking around for somewhere to sit. When he saw Cuddy and Wilson, the couple walked over to join their friends.

As they got to the booth, they heard shouts from the back,

"Way to Go, Cameron", "Way to Go, House" and suddenly the cafeteria was alive with people clapping, whistling and cheering them on.

House looked at Wilson, with a smirk on his face and said,

"You put them up to this, didn't you? "

"Who me? I don't know how you can suggest such a thing …"

Wilson applauded his friends.

"Can I just die now?" said Cameron as she buried her head against House's shoulder.

House turned to the crowd and then looked at Cameron with a twinkle in his eye. Lifting her face to his, House kissed her gently, but when he felt her lean into the kiss, House happily obliged. He embraced Cameron, kissing her hard as he explored her luscious mouth with abandon.

House bowed to the wildly applauding crowd and signaled to everyone to sit down.

"Thank you … thank you … that was a re-play for anyone that missed this morning's performance. …" .

Everyone laughed as they went back to their lunch.

**tbc …**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It was after three when House finished up in the conference room. He'd gone over Foreman's work and after a few minor changes, House signed off on the proposal. In the meantime, Chase and Cameron continued their work on the slides for Cameron's lecture.

"Cameron, did you follow up with Robarts' assistant to make sure she was preparing your handouts?"

"It's all done … I spoke with her this morning." Cameron said, smiling at House.

"Great … I'm off to see Wilson … if you have any questions, come and get me … I don't want anything to slow you down this afternoon. Foreman will be in the clinic for the rest of the day so you won't be interrupted."

Winking at Cam, House headed off to see his buddy.

&&&&&

"Hey Wilson, got time for a consult?" said House, sitting down in his favourite chair and propping his feet up on Wilson's desk.

"Sure… oh and do come in and make yourself comfortable. Did you bring the patient's file for me to look at?"

"There's no patient; I just want to talk about our trip tomorrow. Are you and Cuddy still game?"

"Absolutely … Lisa sounded really excited about it last night."

"That reminds me, what happened with you and Cuddy last night? Did you give her anything else to be excited about? Did she get to meet little Jimmy?"

"HOUSE … cut that out … and no, we didn't sleep together if that's what you mean. I picked her up after her dance class and we went to a little café to talk."

"TALK … that's all you did? Now I'm really worried about you. I hope you kissed her at least!" said an exasperated House.

"Yes, we kissed … I'm just taking things slow … do you mind … and not that's it's any of your business, but we're going out to dinner tonight." said Wilson defensively.

"Well good … but get a move on or Cuddy will lose interest in you and have an affair with her ballroom partner instead!" snarked House.

"Speaking of ballroom, I was worried that you might get into a fight with Cameron over her tango with Chase, but obviously things are great between you two, so you must have kept your mouth shut. I'm proud of you House … that took real maturity."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to worry about me … I was cool …" said House, feeling a tad bit guilty about fibbing to his friend.

"So, about tomorrow, I thought we could take the train to Penn Station, rather than driving. It would be easier on my leg and we wouldn't have to worry about parking the car … we can just grab a cab when we get there. What do you think?" asked House.

"Sounds like a plan. What time do you want to leave?"

"Well, I checked the schedule and the trains leave every half hour from Princeton Station and the trip takes a little over an hour. We could go anytime really, it just depends on whether we want to eat breakfast here or in NYC."

"Now, are you planning coming back here on Saturday night … or are you staying over with Cameron?"

"Not this time … she has to work on her lecture and there's not much time left …but I can book a suite for you and Cuddy at the Plaza if you like…" House said hopefully.

"No, we'll just come back with you; that would be a little presumptuous at this stage in our relationship. Oh and by the way, Lisa gave me the last four tickets for the ball; she thought we could decide who we wanted to give them to seeing as how they'll be sitting with us at our table. Got any ideas?"

"No not really … just as long you don't give them to that weasel Johnson. But you know, if you don't have anyone in mind, maybe Chase and Foreman might like to go."

"That's what I was thinking. Here, why don't you give the tickets to them?" said Wilson, handing the tickets to House.

"Okay … but tell Cuddy I'll pay her for them."

"She said not to worry … the donation you made for your pair of tickets will more than cover it …" smiled Wilson.

"Well … okay. Thank her for me then and I'll give Chase and Foreman the tickets this afternoon so they can try and rustle up some dates by next weekend." smirked House.

"I guess we just have to figure what time to leave in the morning … I'll run it by Cameron and you check with Cuddy …"

"Yep … I'll talk to Lisa and see you before I go tonight."

&&&&&

"So, I gather you and House are together?" asked Chase.

"Yes, we are Chase." answered Cameron.

"I was quite surprised really … I had no idea … but I'm happy for you … although I have to admit that I'm just a little bit jealous of House." Chase said wistfully.

"Oh Chase … I don't know what to say…"

"That's okay Cameron, you don't have to say anything. I think you know that you've always been special to me."

"And you to me Chase, but … well you know … it wasn't meant to be …"

"I know … and like I said, I'm happy for you and surprisingly, I'm happy for House … you're good for each other", said Chase with a gentle smile.

"Thanks Chase."

"Oh … I didn't tell you … my sister Kymberly called last night and she's in New York City attending a conference. She's coming to visit me at the end of next week; I'd really like her to meet you."

"Chase, that's great. Is she the one you used to take ballroom with?"

"Yep, she's the one. Kym's a neurologist."

"Hey, you should introduce her to Foreman." Cameron smiled.

"Well I wouldn't get any ideas about pairing them up. She lives in Sydney, so that would be one heck of a long distance relationship…" laughed Chase.

"You never know …"

"You never know what?" asked House.

"Hey, you're back … did you boys have fun?" teased Cameron.

"Yea, we did … we talked about what we are going to wear to the ball, you know, guy stuff…"

House sat down next to Cameron and gave her knee a gentle rub under the table.

"So tell me … what were you two talking about?"

"Oh Chase was just telling me that his sister is coming to visit him next week … she's a neurologist …"

"That's impressive … we should introduce her to Foreman … is she available Chase?" asked House.

"As far as I know …" grinned Chase.

"How's the work progressing on your lecture, Cameron?"

"I'm happy to say that we've finished the slides, so all the prep work is done. Thank you Chase."

"Not a problem. Foreman's back …"

Foreman walked in carrying a package.

"Here Cameron, these are for you. They were just delivering them when I was leaving the clinic."

Cameron opened the wrapping and found a hand-tied bouquet of lime green spider mums, freesia and_ five_ red roses.

"Oh they're exquisite … let me open the card"

Cameron took the familiar gold envelope and slid out the card, but this time it was written in House's own handwriting. As she read it, her eyes filled with tears.

"…_Nine More Days …"_

" _You are the love of my life "_

_Greg_

Her lips met his for a slow, lingering kiss … "I love you so much Greg …" Cameron whispered, "… thank you for my flowers … "

Clearing his throat, Foreman said quietly,

"Perhaps we should go …"

Remembering they were not alone, House said,

"Sorry about that, Cameron and I are just trying to set a new hospital record for PDAs … don't go yet. I have something for you both. Here."

"Two tickets to the Valentine's Day Fundraiser? House, thank you", said Chase.

"Yes, thank you. I thought these had sold out weeks ago." Foreman said with a smile.

"Well, I hope that you'll join us at our table. Wilson and Cuddy are coming too."

"Hey Chase, you could bring your sister … or better still, Foreman could bring your sister …" Cameron suggested.

"You have a sister?" Foreman asked.

"Yea, she's a neurologist. C'mon, I'll buy you a beer and tell you all about her."

"Goodnight folks …"

"Goodnight, see you on Monday."

&&&&&

A gentle snowfall greeted House and Cameron when they left the hospital that night. They walked to their cars and kissed goodnight, and then drove out of the parking lot following one another.

The first stoplight they met turned amber as they approached and they stopped, side by side, when the light turned red.

Cameron looked over at House and saw he was getting out of his car. Heading over as quickly as he could, he signaled for her to roll down her window.

"House, are you all right?" Cameron asked.

"I'm fine … I just wanted to give you this … "

House leaned in the window and holding Cameron's face in his hands, he kissed her. Their lips parted quickly as their kiss deepened, House pressed against her with desire.

And then he stopped.

Smiling, he said,

"I love you … ", and returned to his car.

The light turned green and the lovers drove off .

And they fell asleep that night dreaming of each other …

**tbc …**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

At 7 am the next morning, Cameron heard a knock on her door and found a slightly sleepy but devilishly handsome Greg House standing there carrying a bouquet of six red roses and baby's breath in his hand.

"How's my girl this morning?" he said, giving Cameron a kiss.

"I'm wonderful. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to our trip today."

"It will be good for you to have a break from your lecture …here these are for you …" House said, giving Cam the roses.

"You spoil me Dr. House …" Cameron said, giving House another kiss, "but I love it … let me put these in some water; come and sit down."

After a couple of minutes, Cameron came back and set the roses on her coffee table. Sitting beside House, she opened the envelope and noticed, like yesterday, that he had written the card himself.

"…_Eight More Days …"_

"_I love you "_

_Greg_

"I love you right back …" Cam said, putting her arms around House, who lowered her onto the sofa. She looked at him and smiled as she ran her fingers through his freshly washed hair.

"You're a nice clean boy this morning …" Cameron said as she trailed kisses down House's neck.

"Yep … I'm clean all over, Dr. Cameron … you're welcome to inspect …" House said in a low, husky voice as his hands slid down her body.

Looking into her eyes, House pulled even closer and touched his lips to hers. Exploring her lips with his tongue, Cameron gave a little whimper as she waited for him to come to her. Her lips parted and he entered. They tasted each other eagerly as their hands roamed, and it wasn't long before Cameron felt House's growing desire for her.

"Um … Greg … is there any way we can take a later train?"

"Cuddy and Wilson will be waiting for us …" House said, slipping his hand under her top as he kissed her.

"We should probably stop then …"

"Okay … you stop first …" House said, playing with her bra.

"No … you stop first … "Cameron said, as she fingered his belt.

"Okay … we'll both stop on the count of three."

"One … Two …… Three ………"

&&&&&

Wilson and Cuddy were waiting at the train station when House and Cameron arrived.

"Finally … I was beginning to think that you weren't coming."

"We were trying to solve a physics problem in Cameron's apartment", smirked House, "and we still have about 10 minutes 'til the 7:47 train arrives."

The four exchanged greetings and soon boarded their train.

"So, have you ladies decided where you'd like to shop today?" asked Wilson.

"Well, I was thinking that Saks would be a good place to start, what do you think Allison?" asked Cuddy.

"I was thinking of Saks too and maybe Bergdorf Goodman …"

"Hey you've left out the most important store … Victoria's Secret …" House said suggestively.

"House …" the ladies replied in unison.

&&&&&

Their train pulled into Penn Central at 8:51 and they grabbed a quick breakfast and then took a taxi to Saks Fifth Avenue.

House and Wilson trailed after the girls for about an hour, when House said in his best whiney voice.

"Mom, I'm tired … can we go to the lingerie department now …"

"Greg, behave yourself!" said Cameron, pretending to scold.

"No seriously … if we're going to look at girl stuff the least you could do is model some bras and panties for us, please …. pretty please …." whined House.

"Look, I know this is boring for you, so why don't you and Wilson go off on your own for a couple of hours and shop for toys or something …" said Cameron.

"Really … you don't mind?"

"We don't mind at all, do we Lisa?"

"Okay then … we'll meet you back here at 1:30 and we'll go get some lunch together, how 'bout that?" House asked.

"Great, we'll see you then, have fun!"

The boys kissed their girls goodbye and headed out into the street.

_My plan's working perfectly_, thought House.

"So where are we off to, FAO Schwartz?" asked Wilson.

"Nope … Tiffany's … TAXI … TAXI"

**tbc …**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Wilson noticed how quiet House had become since they got into the cab. Not knowing whether he should speak or stay silent, Wilson decided to leave House to his thoughts.

The cab ride up 5th Avenue was very short and before they knew it, they were at Tiffany & Co.

"House, do you want to talk about this? You don't have to rush into anything you know."

"No … I'm okay … there's a Tiffany necklace that I want to buy for Cameron here."

"A necklace? Oh House, I jumped to conclusions. I thought that you wanted to choose an engagement ring for Cameron."

House said nothing as he opened the door and went inside.

&&&&&

House had seen Tiffany & Co. in movies, but standing there in person, he was overwhelmed by the rows of glass display cases holding more diamonds than he had ever seen in his life.

"Have you been here before, Wilson?"

"Once, many years ago."

"I thought that you would have had a preferred customer card here, given the number of times you've been married.", snarked House.

Wilson wandered over to look at some wedding bands and House followed.

"Look House, you see that gold band over there, that's exactly like my father's wedding band and that was the one I had when I got married for the first time."

A sales clerk had been watching House and Wilson for a few minutes, noticing the young, well-dressed man pointing out bands to the scruffier gentleman and decided to offer his help.

"Good Morning, Gentlemen, my name is David, may I offer you some assistance?"

"Um, sure …" said House.

"I see that you are looking for wedding bands. Congratulations. We have some lovely gentlemen's bands that you might like. When is the wedding?"

As House listened, he soon realized that David thought he and Wilson were shopping for wedding bands for themselves! House looked at Wilson, who was still pointing out bands, and hissed,

"Cut that out! He thinks we're a couple"

"What?"

"He thinks that you're my girlfriend!"

Wilson moved back from the display case and House cleared his throat.

"David, you've misunderstood. I _do_ want to buy an engagement ring, but it's for my girlfriend and my girlfriend is NOT HIM." House said firmly.

"Oh, excuse me Sir, I'm very sorry and I'd be happy to help you choose a ring for your fiancée."

"Well … she isn't my fiancée yet, but I'm planning to ask her to marry me on Valentine's Day …" House said.

"Very good Sir; that's the perfect day."

"Now did you have anything specific in mind?" asked David.

"Not really, but I do have one other thing I'd like to get."

House pulled a sheet out of his pocket that looked to have been folded and unfolded many times. It was a Tiffany ad from In Style magazine.

"I'd like one of these too…" he said, handing the ad to David.

"Ah yes, Sir, the Tiffany Heart pendant. Excellent choice Sir. They come in three sizes, small medium and large. I can show them to you. Come right this way please."

Wilson followed his friend over to the pendant display case.

"Here we go Sir …"

David showed House the pendants. The heart was made of round diamonds, set in platinum with a 16 inch chain and it was one of the most beautiful necklaces that he had ever seen. _Cameron will love this, _House thought.

"I'll take the largest one."

"Very good, Sir. That will be $7950.00."

"Fine." House said, not blinking an eye. Wilson however was in shock.

"Now shall we look at engagement rings, Sir?"

"Yes please."

"Please follow me. "

&&&&&

"Sir, seeing as you're unsure of the style of ring that you want, I am just going to bring you an assortment to illustrate our categories of diamond engagement rings. I won't be long."

Wilson finally had House all to himself. Pulling him off to a secluded area of the store he said,

"House, you know how I feel about Cameron and how happy I am to see you together, but I have to ask, are you sure about this? It has only been a few days … I just don't want you to be hurt if this doesn't work out …"

House looked at Wilson and thought for a moment.

"I've never been more sure of anything that I am about this. I love Allison and I want to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her … I've wasted too much time already …"

"I love her Jimmy…"

House and Wilson looked at each other and then Wilson nodded.

"Well that's good enough for me. Congratulations, my friend …" he said, as he smiled and held out his hand to House.

"Thank you." replied House, shaking his friend's hand.

"Now help me pick out a good one, will you?"

**tbc …**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Cameron and Lisa chuckled as they walked back into Saks and headed for the eveningwear department. After the boys left, they decided that a trip to Victoria's Secret would indeed be in order, and took a taxi over to do a little shop. They each bought some lacy bra and pantie sets and then moved on to sleepwear.

Cameron ached to make love with House and after this morning, she knew she could not wait much longer. She and Lisa giggled like schoolgirls as they helped each other select negligees to entice House and Wilson. Cameron had always assumed that Lisa would have beautiful lingerie, yet Lisa seemed to be looking for something extra special. She suspected, like her and House that Lisa and James had not had their special night yet, but was hesitant to ask.

&&&&&

"All right Dr. House, here is a selection of our finest engagement rings."

House had given David permission to use his name, because being called "Sir" was making him feel very old, especially since David appeared to be about the same age as Cameron.

David had taken House and Wilson into a private room to make their selection. House was glad for two reasons; he found it annoying to have to jostle with other shoppers while he was trying to choose Cameron's ring, but most of all the room had comfortable chairs so that he and Wilson could sit down in comfort. Although they had been taking cabs everywhere, all that walking at the train station was already starting to take its toll on House's leg.

"Here is our Lucinda diamond, available with either a square-cut or rectangular-cut stone, the Legacy, this is a cushion-cut diamond, surrounded be bead-set diamonds and then some more solitaires in a variety of cuts, the Round, The Emerald, the Oval, the Pear, the Marquise and of course, the Heart."

"Now all of these rings are available with channel-set bands of diamonds and here is an example of a three stone version… ", continued David.

House's head was swimming as he looked over at Wilson.

"How am I going to choose … you've got to help me Wilson …" pleaded House.

"Well, let's try and narrow down the choice a bit … do you want platinum or gold?"

"Platinum, definitely."

"Good. Which shapes do you like?" asked Wilson.

"I like the round and the oval cuts the best …" decided House.

"Do you want a single stone or a three stone ring?"

"I'm not sure yet …"

"That's okay … you're doing just fine …. David, would you bring Dr. House a selection of solitaire and three stone oval and rounds please … and all in platinum …"

"Certainly Sir." David removed the tray of rings and left the room.

"I never knew there would be so many choices …" House said, shaking his head.

"Don't feel pressured, it's only 11:30 … we have plenty of time before we have to meet up with the girls …" Wilson said, trying to calm his friend.

"Here we go Dr. House and just remember that if you find a style you like, you can still customize the size of the stones."

David returned with a dozen rings on a purple velvet tray.

House and Wilson looked each one over carefully and after a few minutes House held up one ring.

"This is the one. This is Allison's ring."

"House, that's … that's spectacular." admired Wilson.

"Excellent choice, Dr. House. This platinum ring is set with three oval-cut diamonds. The centre stone weighs 2.6 carats and the two matching side stones are 1.5 carats each."

"I'll take it!"

&&&&&

House and Wilson headed over to FAO Schwartz and House bought a few of the latest electronic games. He had asked for the ring to be engraved and was to return at 4pm to pick it up.

As they settled into a cab for the ride back to Saks, Wilson noticed how quiet House had become once more.

"Hey, are you okay, House … you're not having seconds thoughts are you …"

"No … I'm very happy … I was just thinking about whether I should wait until Valentine's Day to ask Cameron to marry me …" said House.

"I can't help you there, although it is the most romantic day of the year …"

"Yea, you're right … I should wait … I'm just anxious to see how she likes her ring"

"She'll love it House, don't you worry about that!" Wilson smiled and gave his friend a little nudge in the ribs.

&&&&&

House and Wilson arrived at Saks and made their way to the ladies eveningwear department to meet the girls for lunch.

House was the first to spot them.

He could see Cameron twirling in front of a three-way mirror as she spoke to Cuddy. As they got closer he motioned to Wilson and the two of them hid behind a rack of ball gowns so they could watch the girls model their dresses.

He was stunned by how beautiful Cameron looked. She was wearing a ruby red strapless gown that ended just below her knees. The dress had a puffy skirt and the bodice was heart shaped, dipping dramatically between her breasts along its upper edge. The top featured vertical pin pleats accented by a row of Swarovski crystals on each pleat. The rows of crystals continued down, following the pleats as they began to flare out over Cameron's hips and then they were dotted randomly towards the hemline. Cameron had a matching chiffon wrap draped over her arms.

"Allison, that dress is perfect … you've got to get it … it fits you like a glove"

"I love it Lisa, but have you seen the price tag?"

"Wow … that _is_ exciting … but you deserve a treat, why don't you go for it?"

"I can't pay that much for a dress Lisa; well, maybe if it was for my wedding dress. I'm going to change and find something else. I'll be right back …"

_I've got to get that dress …_ thought House … _but how?_

&&&&&

When the girls' backs were turned, House and Wilson scooted out from behind the rack of dresses and greeted Cameron and Cuddy.

"Hello ladies … did you miss us? "asked House.

"Absolutely. How did your shopping go?" asked Cameron, "You don't have many bags."

"Oh we just went and walked around FAO Schwartz. I got some new games, wanna see? ", said House holding up the bag.

"Maybe later …" laughed Cameron.

"Hey … what's this I see … you've got bags from Victoria's Secret? You went there without us?" cried House, "Wahhhhh …"

"Yep … but if you're good we may model our purchases for you later."

Cuddy said smiling at Wilson.

"I like the sound of that …" Wilson said, licking his lips.

"Are you ready for lunch?" House asked Cameron pulling her towards him for a kiss.

As he held Cameron, House watched a sales clerk come out of the dressing room carrying Cameron's red dress. She walked across the room and carefully put it back out for sale.

"Let's go …" said Cameron.

House looked at the dress as they walked away.

_I'll be back for you … _

**tbc …**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

House, Cameron, Wilson and Cuddy rode up to the top floor of Saks Fifth Avenue to have lunch in the store's restaurant. As it was nearing the end of lunchtime, the restaurant was not that crowded and the foursome was able to find a secluded table by the window with a great view of 5th Avenue. After they settled in their seats Wilson turned to speak to the girls.

"How's the hunt for the perfect dress coming along?"

"I think that we're doing pretty well, aren't we Allison? We've narrowed it down to a few choices." smiled Lisa.

"We can help you choose …" offered House, "you know what a keen fashion sense we have." smirked House. The girls laughed.

As everyone began to peruse their menus, Cameron noticed that House had not opened his and kept fidgeting as he looked at Wilson.

"Greg, are you okay?" Cameron asked.

"What? I'm fine. I just have to go to the bathroom. Wilson … c'mon …"

"Why do you need me to go with you?" Seeing House glare at him, Wilson got up.

"You girls order something for us … we'll be right back …"

&&&&&

"Those two … they're like little girls sometimes … going to the washroom together …" laughed Lisa.

"I've given up trying to figure out what makes Greg tick." smiled Cameron.

"Don't you feel guilty about us going to Victoria's Secret without them, they looked so disappointed?"

"A little bit Lisa, but if we'd taken them along we would have ended up with see-through baby dolls trimmed in marabou feathers!" laughed Cameron.

"You're right and besides it would spoil the surprise. ", said Lisa with a dreamy expression on her face.

"You're really happy with James, aren't you Lisa?"

"It shows?"

"It's written all over your face." Cameron said with a smile.

"I can hardly wait …" Lisa said, letting her voice trail off.

"Wait? for what?" asked Cameron.

"Oh … to test out that negligee … oh no, I can't believe I just said that … don't tell House, whatever you do …" Lisa said looking very embarrassed.

"I won't say a word … I promise … besides, I know what you mean …" said Cameron, leaning forward.

"You mean you and House haven't either?"

Cameron shook her head and spoke.

"We decided to wait until my lecture was over. We thought that it would be too much of a distraction if we started … you know, but I'm having second thoughts. I want him so much, I can't stand it."

Lisa smiled to herself as she remembered the one time she and House had made love. Although it was many years ago, she had never forgotten what it felt like to be with him. She understood Cameron's desire.

"What are you going to do?" Lisa asked.

"Do I follow my head or my heart … I don't know …" said Cameron shaking her head, "but enough about me … tell me what's wrong …"

"I don't know what it is with James, but I feel different when I'm around him. I love sex, I freely admit it and had it been any other man, I'm sure that I would have slept with him by now, but somehow … somehow … with James, I just want to wait … you know wait for him to make the first move", Lisa said, brushing a single tear from the corner of her eye.

"It sounds to me like you're falling in love with James" said Cameron gently.

"I am."

"Has he … I don't know how to put this … has he …"

"No, not yet. I mean every time we go out, things go a little further, but I'm afraid to be too aggressive; I don't want to scare him off."

"Maybe he feels the same way. I know one thing, when he sees you in that negligee you bought, there will be no stopping him. You know maybe we should have taken them to Victoria's Secret with us." said Cameron.

Both girls looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

&&&&&

"House, where _are_ you taking me?"

"I have to buy that dress for Cameron before it's gone … "

"Shouldn't Cameron pick out her own dress?"

"You heard her, she loved it, but it was too expensive. I want to surprise her."

The elevator doors opened and House headed for the dress department with Wilson in close pursuit. As they got there, they saw two women scrutinizing the dress.

"C'mon Wilson, we've got to hurry…"

"House, it's too late."

"You wanna bet?"

House and Wilson hurried over and just as one of the women reached up to take the dress off its rack House tripped Wilson with his cane.

"Owww …" Wilson howled as he fell to the floor.

Startled, the ladies turned around to find Wilson curled up on the floor clutching his leg.

"How did you fall … do you need a doctor?" they asked as they helped Wilson to his feet.

"Well, actually a doctor tri … er… I must have tripped on something … I wasn't watching where I was going … but thank you … I'll be all right."

When Wilson turned around House was gone … and so was the dress.

&&&&&

Wilson could not find House anywhere, so he headed back to the restaurant.

"Finally, we thought that you'd fallen in!" said Lisa, "Where's House?"

"Oh, he'll be back in a minute …"

"Is he okay?" Cameron said with concern in her voice.

"Here I am …" House gave Cameron a little kiss as he sat down beside her.

"Good. Lunch is here, I'm starved!"

&&&&&

On their way back to the dress department Cameron and Cuddy took a detour though the lingerie department to put their plan in motion. House and Wilson were talking intently as they walked a few paces behind the girls.

"What did you do with the dress, House?" hissed Wilson.

"I bought it "

"Where is it?"

"Saks is going to courier it to you at the hospital on Monday"

"That's brilliant House …"

"Thanks Jimmy, I thought so … hey things are looking up, the girls are going into the lingerie department!"

&&&&&

"Look at the beautiful nightgowns Lisa …" Cameron said, making sure that the boys heard.

"Allison, I love this one … ", Lisa said holding up a scorching red satin number.

"Why don't you try it on? That colour would be perfect with your dark hair."

"Oh no, I couldn't … we should really go and try on dresses …"

"Uh no …Lisa …take your time … go ahead, we can wait …." said Wilson eagerly.

"Well okay … if you don't mind…" Lisa said, winking at Cameron.

Wilson and House were paying very close attention now.

"Um … _you_ could try something on too …" said a hopeful House to Cameron.

"Oh no … it's okay … ", replied Cameron. _This is for Lisa..._

Just then Lisa came out of the change room wearing the gown. It was a tight satin sheath with a lace halter strap bodice and low-cut back. The gown accentuated Lisa's flawless figure and when she turned around, well…

"What do you think …" Lisa asked.

Wilson and House swallowed hard and Wilson took in the vision before him.

His eyes devoured Lisa from head to foot and then back again. The lacey straps revealed all … the curve of her breasts, the luscious cleavage.

Wilson's jaw dropped to the floor.

"_Wow, Cuddy's funbags look good in that … _thought House.

"Lisa, you look beautiful … you should buy that … ", Cameron said, thinking,

_If I were a man, I'd jump her right now._

"Oh … I don't know …"

"Buy it!" shouted Wilson, as everyone looked at him.

"What I meant to say is, you should really buy it Lisa, and the gown looks lovely on you." Wilson said, trying to regain his composure.

Wilson could feel things beginning to happen down below and grabbed House's FAO Schwartz bag to hold in front of him.

"Well, okay … if you really like it …" said Lisa seductively.

"I do … I do…" stammered Wilson

_Gotcha! _… Lisa smiled as she went off to change.

**tbc …**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

When Cameron and Cuddy returned to the eveningwear department, the first thing Cameron did was look for her special red dress.

"Lisa, it's gone …" cried Cameron in disappointment.

The salesclerk that served them in the morning overheard Cameron and said,

"The red ball gown … Yes, madam, I understand the dress was purchased about an hour ago."

"Well, I guess it's for the best … I was weakening …" Cameron said, with a resigned smile.

"Allison, I'm sorry … are there any other dresses here that you like?"

"I loved the burgundy dress I tried on this morning … you remember … the one made of taffeta and chiffon. I was thinking that I could even wear it to my cousin's wedding next month."

"Is Greg going with you?"

"I haven't asked him yet … but I hope so. It's a formal wedding so he'll have to wear a tux", Cameron smiled at the thought of House in a tuxedo.

"Which dress do you like Lisa?"

"I'm going to buy the pale pink Grecian-style gown … I think James will approve."

"Lisa, that man would approve if you were wearing a potato sack …"

The girls laughed.

After browsing a bit longer, Lisa said, "Well I've bought enough clothes for today Allison; we've got a bit of time before we have to meet the boys, why don't we go to Tiffany's for fun?"

"That's a great idea … I'd like to look for a Valentine's Day gift for Greg!"

&&&&&

When Wilson and House left the girls, House decided they should go to The Sony Store to kill time.

"Are you looking for a new TV House?"

"Nope"

"Then why are we here?" said a slightly confused Wilson.

"You'll see."

House walked to the back of the store where the big-screen TV viewing rooms were located and settled in a comfortable chair."

"It's the best spot I know to sit down and take a load off." smirked House.

Wilson smiled and agreed.

"Your leg is really bothering you today, isn't it?"

"Yea, it's bad, but don't say anything, I don't want to spoil the day for our girls."

"Hey Wilson, where do they keep the remote control … I think there's a monster truck rally coming on soon …"

&&&&&

After watching his show and fending off anxious salesmen, House said,

"Cuddy sure put on quite a fashion show for you."

"She looked beautiful, didn't she? ", Wilson said.

"Yes she did … you'll probably want to get back early then …. Little Jimmy has a big night to look forward to."

"House … do you have to be so crude … and what makes you think that it's going to happen tonight?"

"Are you an idiot … the only way Cuddy could have been clearer about what she wants would be to leave you a map and instructions!" House chuckled at the thought of an instruction manual for sex.

"Have you and Cameron …" Wilson asked, hoping to deflect the focus away from him.

"Not yet … I told you we've been waiting until she finished the lecture, but it's getting hard … sorry, poor choice of words … it's difficult to wait. Like this morning, we were making out on the couch when Cameron put her hand on my …. "

"House stop … that's more information than I need to know."

"You're no fun … hey we'd better get going, I have to pick up Cameron's ring at 4 o'clock.

&&&&&

House and Wilson arrived at Tiffany's to meet David when someone tapped on House's shoulder.

"Fancy meeting you boys here." said Cameron with a smile.

"Yea, that's quite a coincidence, isn't it Wilson, and how did your shopping go?"

House kissed Cameron, while he tried to think of a way out of his predicament.

"We finished up early and we thought that no visit to New York would be complete without seeing Tiffany's"

"That was a good idea." said Wilson, giving Cuddy a kiss hello.

Just then David appeared and walked towards them.

"Hello Doctor … "

"Wilson."

Wilson jumped in front of House as House stood behind the girls, waving his hands and pointing down to Cameron's head.

"Uh … yes … Dr. Wilson … you're here to pick up …"

"The bracelet I had engraved for my sister."

"Of course, your sister's bracelet. It's all ready for you. I will be back in a moment.

"Thank you." The boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's a nice thing to do James. May I see the bracelet?" asked Cuddy.

"Um… it's gift-wrapped, but why don't you two girls come with me and I'll show you the one in the display case."

"Great … we'll be right back Greg"

David returned and handed the bag to House.

"Thank you for playing along David. I had no idea that Allison would show up here."

"Not a problem Dr. House and if I may, I'd like to wish you all the best. I will be thinking of you on Valentine's Day. Your fiancée is lovely Sir; you're a very lucky man."

"I thank God every day for her. Goodbye David."

House shook his hand and joined the others.

"Here Wilson, you can carry your parcel."

As they left the store, House whispered,

"Remember how much of my money you're carrying in that little bag, Wilson and what ever you do, don't tell Cuddy!"

&&&&&

It had been a long day for the group and they decided to have an early dinner and head back to Princeton, but before they left House insisted that they go for a Hansom Cab ride around Central Park.

Cuddled under the blanket, with his arm around Cameron, House thought about how truly content he was with his life. _Look how happy she is with me … and to think, I never believed it was possible … I'm an idiot sometimes …_House smiled and gave Cameron a kiss.

&&&&&

"Boy, I never knew shopping could be so tiring …" said House as they arrived back at Cameron's apartment.

"Well, it's something we girls train for our whole lives, so I have a bit of an advantage over you." Cameron teased.

"Let's sit down and relax. Would you like something to drink? I have a bottle of 20 year-old Lagavulin."

"Really? I'd love some. I didn't know that you were a connoisseur of fine Scotch Whiskey." said an impressed House.

"I'm not really, but I bought it the other day, in case a certain gentleman came to call."

Cameron smiled as she handed House his drink.

"I'm just going to freshen up … I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Take your time …this is great scotch, Allison."

"Glad you like it." Cameron replied from the other room.

House heard the water running in the bathroom and stretched out to enjoy his drink. House loved a good scotch under any circumstances, but tonight he hoped it would deaden the pain in his thigh so he could enjoy his evening with Cameron.

&&&&&

"Greg, I've got something to show you…" House looked up as Cameron came into the room.

"I wanted to model this for you in private."

Cameron looked like an angel as she came towards him, the satin of her pale blue gown shimmering in the evening light. The gown was fastened in the front by narrow ribbons sewn every two inches from the neckline to the hips but when the bows were tied, the two seams did not touch, exposing a tantalizing strip of Cameron's skin for House to enjoy. As she walked the skirt parted, showing a glimpse of the satin bikini she was wearing beneath.

House was in Heaven.

Cameron sat beside House, just inches away.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look?"

House brushed a stray curl from her face and cradled her head with his hands. He began to kiss her, brushing her lips with his as he moved from side to side, ever so softly. Her mouth opened, welcoming him in and their lips pressed together in a long, slow kiss. As the kiss ended, House slid his hands lightly over her face, down her silky neck and over her collarbones to rest on the first little bow. Cameron moaned softly, her body charged by his touch. House studied the bow, as his fingers roamed. With a sly look on his face, he bent down, picked up the end of one ribbon between his teeth and pulled gently until it released. Leaving a trail of kisses as his wake, he undid the second bow and the third; and then, very slowly, he slid the soft fabric aside to uncover her breasts. House caressed each breast in turn, kissing her nipples until Cameron quivered with anticipation. Looking up into her eyes, he paused.

"Allison is this what you want? It will be hard to stop if we go much further …"

"I don't want you to stop ... ever …"

It was time.

House smiled, kissed her sweet lips and then took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Could I have a moment to take a fast shower … you know …for you?"

Cameron smiled.

"Of course … I'll be waiting. Oh and this is for you, I bought you a present today."

Cameron handed House a pink Victoria's Secret box. House grinned and said,

"I thought that you were wearing my present."

House opened the box and lifted out a pair of black satin boxers.

"Would you like me to wear these?"

"I'd love to have the pleasure of taking them off you …"

"I'll be right back", House said, giving Cameron a kiss.

House limped into the bathroom and turned on the shower to warm; he took off his clothes and sat on the tub, carefully lifting his sore leg over the edge. It was throbbing but he was determined not to let pain spoil his first night with Cameron.

He showered quickly and carefully got out to dry himself off. But as House grabbed for the towel, he accidentally knocked his new boxers on the floor and when he bent down to pick them up, all hell broke loose in his leg. The pain shot like lightning through his thigh, over and over until he could bear it no longer.

"ALLISON, ALLISON … HELP ME …" he shouted.

Cameron was in the bedroom, turning down the sheets when she heard his cry.

Running down the hallway, she opened the bathroom door to find House naked and writhing in pain on the floor. She quickly kneeled beside him.

"Greg, Greg … how can I help you?"

"MY PILLS … I NEED MY PILLS … NOW"

"Where are they?"

"In my jacket … the right outside pocket … hurry"

Cameron sprang to her feet and ran to get the Vicodin. Returning, she handed him two, which he dry-swallowed immediately.

"Can you move … let me help you get up and we'll go to the bedroom…"

Propping his body up with hers, she managed to get House upright and he leaned against the wall for support while she dried him off.

_Someone is playing a cruel joke on me, I'm naked with a gorgeous woman drying my entire body for me and I'm in too much pain to enjoy it… _thought House.

With his arm draped over her shoulder, Cameron steadied his waist and chest as they headed for the bedroom. Cameron backed them up against the side of the mattress, sat down with House and then swung him around so that he could rest his head on the pillow. She gently lifted his legs onto the bed and then covered his naked body with a sheet.

House was groaning softly; his face showed the severity of his pain. Cameron's eyes filled with tears. She could not bear to see him suffer.

"Greg, what can I do to help?"

"I just need to rest a while and wait for the pills to do their job." House said quietly.

"I'll just be in the other room if you need me …"

House looked at Cameron and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Don't leave … come hold me …" he said, patting the bed beside his.

Cameron tried to smile and crawled into bed beside House. She lay on her side, tucked against his body and rested a hand on his chest.

"Allison, don't cry … I'm so sorry this happened … maybe in a few hours we can try …"

"Hush … ", Cameron said, putting a finger on House's lips, "don't give it a second thought … there will be other nights … I just want you to feel better …"

"I don't want to disappoint you … ", House said, sadly stroking her face with his fingers.

"Lying here with you is already a dream come true … just rest … I'll be here when you wake up …"

Cameron gave House a gentle kiss on his lips and then resting her head on his shoulder, she held him as they both drifted off to sleep.

**tbc …**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Cameron awoke in the middle of the night the same way she remembered falling asleep, in the arms of the man she loved. She looked out her window and noticed that it had begun to snow quite heavily; the night sky was bright and shed a soft light throughout the bedroom. The alarm clock read 3 am.

House was sleeping peacefully. His face was relaxed and the heavy furrows that had come with the pain were now gone. She quietly slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom and saw the towels and House's new boxers on the floor. Picking them up, she thought about what had happened earlier and remembered how it felt to dry his naked body and then immediately scolded herself for thinking such thoughts, considering the circumstances.

As she brushed her hair, Cameron looked into the mirror and smiled noticing the three bows on her nightie that House had so masterfully untied. She started to re-tie them, but then stopped; she would not change a thing.

Cameron tiptoed quietly into the kitchen to make hot chocolate and then returned to the bedroom. She set the mugs down on the nightstand beside House along with his bottle of Vicodin.

House opened his eyes and smiled at her as she sat down beside him.

"Hi there … how are you feeling?"

House sat up so that his back was resting against the pillow.

"I'm not sure … how long have I been asleep … what time is it?"

"It's after three … we've been asleep for about five hours. I made us hot chocolate, would you like some?"

"Oooo … I love hot chocolate and you put those tiny marshmallows on top …"

Cameron smiled. She loved how House took such childlike delight in something as simple as a miniature marshmallow.

"This is delicious. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"You're welcome. How's your leg?"

House carefully bent his knee and then straightened it again.

"It's still sore, but the sharp pains are gone … hey it's been snowing …"

House finished his hot chocolate as he studied Cameron. He looked at her beautiful face and smiled when he saw the untied bows on her nightie.

"Come back to bed, you look cold …"

Cameron smiled and lay down beside him.

House put his arm around her and stroked her hair as she trailed her fingers lazily across his chest. Neither one spoke. They were both deep in thought as they held one another.

House gingerly rolled onto his good leg so that he was facing Cameron and kissed her gently.

"I love you …" he said.

"I love you, too…" replied Cameron.

"You know, I think that one of us has too many clothes on … ", smiled House as he toyed with the soft fabric of her nightgown. "I could take care of that for you, if you like …"

Cameron blushed as she said, "I'd like that …"

House embraced Cameron as he rolled back on to his pillow and she carefully straddled his hips to avoid touching his sore thigh. House looked up into her sparkling green eyes as he slid his hands from her silky legs, up over her body until they came to a stop at the first tied bow. One by one, he untied them all, kissing her exposed skin as he went. Cameron trembled as he moved; his slow deliberate touch was driving her wild with anticipation.

When House untied the last bow, he moved his hands up, lingering at her breasts and then he pushed the nightie off her lovely shoulders. Cameron could feel his arousal beneath her and rose on her knees so House could undo the bows at the side of her panties and remove the last barrier between them. House paused for a moment as he devoured Cameron's naked body with his eyes. He sat up and drew her to him; their lips met in a passionate kiss. Cameron pressed against him, her tongue dancing with his as they kissed deeper and deeper. They pulled apart sharply, gasping for air and Cameron held his head to her chest while House explored her shapely back and bottom with his hands. He carefully kissed each breast in turn, teasing her with his tongue until her body was on fire.

House felt Cameron start to rock against him and pulled her down on to his chest as he kissed her once more. She carefully slid down as he entered her slowly, moaning softly as she felt their bodies join completely. House watched her face, wanting to be gentle with her tiny body. They moved together as one, kissing each other frantically as their tempo increased.

Cameron arched her back as she felt the warmth burning inside and House moaned as they built to their climax. Finally in a moment of sweet ecstasy their bodies released and they quivered as the delicious sensations washed over them.

They collapsed on one another as their bodies pulsed sweetly and lay joined in each others arms, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

As House held Cameron, he thought of how perfect they were together. He had never experienced such total bliss in his life.

He looked at Cameron and said,

"You're exquisite …. I have never felt more loved in my life …"

Cameron smiled back at him as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Cameron, are you crying … I didn't hurt you did I? " he said with concern.

She shook her head.

"I'm fine … I'm just overcome … I love you so much … ", she said, kissing him gently.

"That was incredible … I have never felt the way I did tonight with you … you're amazing, Greg … what you do to me …" Cameron said, smiling shyly.

House smiled proudly and said,

"Hey, we forgot to try out my boxers …"

"There will be plenty of time for that …" said Cameron, snuggling beside him.

House fell asleep with a smile on his face and his girl in his arms.

**tbc …**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Good morning, sleepy-head!" said Cameron cheerfully as she came into the bedroom carrying a breakfast tray with orange juice, blueberry pancakes and bacon for two. She placed it down carefully across House's lap and then climbed back into bed beside him.

"Good morning, gorgeous…" House said, giving her a kiss.

"This looks delicious, but you don't have to make me breakfast in bed."

"I wanted to do something nice for you …" replied Cameron, "I love you Greg …"

"I love you too and maybe I can think of a way to adequately thank you after we finish this feast …" House said with a saucy smile.

&&&&&

"I wish we could stay in bed all day, but I have to work on my lecture." sighed Cameron.

"I had a thought. Why don't we go into PPTH and you can practice in the lecture hall?"

"That's right, no one will be using it today … you have the best ideas …"

"Funny you should mention that … let me show you my latest …"

House was delighted to find that Cameron was only wearing one piece of clothing when he removed her bathrobe and smiled as he took in the view. She was lying on her back with her hair loosely cascading over her shoulders, the brown curls almost reaching her bare breasts. House kissed them softly, not missing a single spot as he moved to her hips, where he stopped to admire her lacey black thong.

"Very sexy … ", he said, as he continued kissing Cameron while he gently rolled her over on her tummy. His hands roamed freely and he stretched out on top of her back, propping himself up to support his weight

Cameron turned over and ran her fingers down House's chest, playing with his bellybutton as she moved past. She smiled when she saw how ready he was for her.

"That was fast …" Cameron said coyly.

House slid off her panties and smiled at her saying …

"But this won't be …", as they joined and made slow, sweet love once again.

&&&&&

"House … House … HOUSE", shouted Wilson.

"Geez Wilson, what are you trying to do … give me a heart attack …?"

"Sorry, I tried knocking … you were plugged in … ", Wilson said pointing to House's iPod, as he sat down. Both men propped their feet up on House's desk and leaned back in their chairs.

"I was surprised to see your car here when I drove in. What's up? You never come into the hospital on the weekend …"

"I came with Cameron … she's practicing her talk in the lecture hall."

"That's good … how's she doing? "

"I'm not sure … the content is good and Chase did an excellent job of her slides, but her presentation isn't the greatest, at least when I'm around … I'm starting to think that I won't be able to go to Baltimore with her …"

"Don't make that decision now… she may get better …"

"I hope so … would you have time to go and see how she's doing …" asked House.

"Sure … I have to hang around anyway … I have an appointment at 4 o'clock."

"Thanks Wilson."

&&&&&

"So … you're looking pretty pleased with yourself today … I take it things went well with you and Cameron last night …"

"Well … they started off great. Cameron gave me my own private fashion show and things got really hot, so I went to take a shower …"

"Why did you go take a shower if things were getting hot … "

"I just wanted to be nice for her … do you mind not interrupting me …" House snarked.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, when I got out of the shower, my leg gave out on me … it hurt like hell and Cameron had to dry me off and take me to bed, which would have been really cool if I hadn't been in so much pain."

"So then you two _didn't_ make love?" Wilson asked, almost as if he was relieved.

"No … I couldn't. But we slept together and that felt great."

"Yea, that's always nice… and Cameron wasn't disappointed …"

"No … she was terrific."

House was about to continue his story when he noticed something strange about Wilson. There was a sadness about him that was unsettling.

"So, tell me about you and Cuddy … did Little Jimmy have fun playing with Little Lisa last night?"

"HOUSE … give it a rest … nothing happened…"

"Nothing … ", said an incredulous House.

"Nothing."

House studied Wilson for a moment before he spoke.

"You're wearing the same clothes as you wore yesterday, which means that you haven't been home yet … which means … that either you're turning into a slob … or … _you_ spent the night with Cuddy!"

Wilson knew that there was no point in denying it. When House decided that someone was trying to hide something from him, he would relentlessly dig until he found his answers.

"Yes … yes I did."

"Okay, so why don't you tell me the truth about what happened and save us both a lot of time." House said quietly.

"All right … but you can't tell Cameron … promise me …" pleaded Wilson

"I promise."

Now House was worried.

&&&&&

Wilson took a big breath and spoke.

"When Lisa and I got to her house, she invited me in for a drink and I accepted. We sat in front of the fire for awhile and it wasn't long before we started to … you know …make out. Things escalated and soon we were on our way to the bedroom. By the time we got there we had left all of our clothes in a trail down the hallway."

"That sounds like a good start."

"Yea ... it was … so we got into bed and carried on … and nothing happened."

"What do you mean _nothing happened_?" House asked, genuinely confused.

"I couldn't … it wouldn't … well, to put it in language that you'd understand … _Little Jimmy stayed very little …_"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Would I kid about something like this … especially with you?"

House was shocked.

"Um ... has this ever happened before?"

"Never. You?"

"Nope."

"House, I'm 38 years old, this shouldn't be happening to me and everything was working fine that morning when Lisa was modeling that nightgown in Saks … I'm so humiliated."

"What did Cuddy do?"

"Lisa really understood and tried not to make a big deal of it but I know she was disappointed. She asked me to stay, anyway …" Wilson said sadly.

"Why's that bandage on your arm, did you have blood work done?"

"Yep… I have an appointment with Jackson later on today."

"The urologist?"

"Yes. I want to rule out any physiological reason for my … problem."

"Don't jump to conclusions Wilson … it was probably just stress, you know, performance anxiety … I bet it's my fault … I shouldn't have been talking so much about the two of you making love … I'm sorry."

"Well, it might be due to stress or fatigue, but you know the cause is only psychological about 10-20 of the time and God knows, I do want to make love with Lisa, so I know it's not due to a lack of desire." Wilson continued.

"Don't worry about it … I just hope things get better … the problem is, what if Lisa and I try again and it doesn't work … then what do I do?"

"Would you like me to write you a prescription for Viagra?"

"Thanks, but I'm going to wait and see what Jackson says about my blood work before I start any sort of drug treatment…"

"Yea, that's a good idea. Where's Cuddy ... at home?"

"No she's working in her office; she came in to keep me company."

"You know, I think she loves you …" said House.

"I feel the same way about her … but how long is she going to put up with this?

"Don't underestimate her Wilson, she's a strong woman."

"I know … anyway, enough about my problems. I'm going to see how Cameron's making out. I'll talk to you after I meet with Jackson, if you're still here."

"I'll wait.

"Thanks for listening House."

House sat at his desk, playing with his Magic 8-Ball as he tried to think of a way to help Wilson.

_I know … I'll go see Cuddy …_

**tbc …**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"House, can't you ever knock?"

Cuddy did not look up from her work when House entered her office.

"Why start now?" House said as he stood in front of her desk.

"Look at me … Lisa, look at me please"

House leaned over and lifted her chin gently with his finger. Her eyes were red and her face was stained with tears. Walking around her desk, House said,

"Come here … let me hold you."

House lifted her out of her chair and pulled her into his arms and held her tight against him. Cuddy began to weep again softly, both from her sadness and his kindness.

"I take it you've been talking to James … "

"I just left him. I'm so sorry for you both. I wish that I could help you."

"I just don't know what I did wrong … everything was going fine and then … "

"You didn't do anything wrong … either of you. Sometimes it just happens, or doesn't happen, and there's no good explanation."

"I'm a doctor, House, I know about ED, but as a woman, I feel like a failure." House pulled back to look into Cuddy's eyes.

"Don't ever say that. You're a beautiful, sexy woman and Wilson loves you."

"He said that?

"No more than ten minutes ago. You've got to understand that for us guys, well … I know you think our brains are in our pants sometimes, but when the equipment doesn't work, we don't feel like men anymore and it's frightening."

"You're doing all of the right things. Wilson is seeing Jackson today, but I honestly don't think that there's anything wrong with him physically. I think that you just both wanted it so much, that the stress got to him … you just need to relax … it will happen."

"Wilson may even be more of a stud than me … although I can't imagine it …" House smirked.

"Thanks House." Cuddy said with a hint of a smile. "I'm liking this side of you. "

"You should thank Allison … it must be her influence." House smiled.

"Please, don't give up on Wilson. "

"House, I love him. That wouldn't make for much of a relationship if I gave up at the first sign of trouble, would it?"

"He just may need to be reminded of that …"

"I'll tell him again."

"That's my girl." said House, giving Cuddy a soft kiss on her forehead.

&&&&&

After House left Cuddy, he headed over to the lecture hall to check on Cameron.

When he got to the side entrance, he pulled over a chair from the hallway and sat by the door, propping it open with his cane so that he could listen to her.

He was amazed at what he heard. She was confident, articulate and thorough as she worked through her presentation. House could hear Wilson stopping her periodically to make suggestions for improvement; the two of them pushing to make sure that every word was perfect.

_Why can't she do that with me? _House thought. He was very grateful to Wilson but at the same time he felt a bit jealous that he was not the one helping her.

House sat there until he heard Wilson give Cameron a round of applause and then joined them inside.

"Well it seems my timing is good …" House said putting his arm around Cameron.

"How did my angel do?"

"Very, very well … you're going to be a hit at Hopkins, Cameron. I wrote down those ideas we talked about for you …" Wilson said, handing Cameron his notes.

"Thank you so much for all of your help, I really appreciate it," smiled Cameron, "and I'll make those changes right away."

"Well, I'm going to see Lisa and then I have an appointment to get to. I'll see you both later."

"Bye, Wilson and thanks." Wilson nodded and left.

House put his arms around Cameron's waist and pulled her close.

"I love you …"

"I love you … is everything all right Greg?"

"I'm just worried about Wilson …"

"What's wrong with Wilson?"

"I'd like to tell you, but I promised Wilson that I wouldn't say anything. Do you understand?"

"Naturally, I'm concerned, but I wouldn't want you to betray his confidence."

"Would you like it if we invited them to go to dinner with us tonight? Cuddy is in her office; you could go and ask her in a bit."

"Sure, that would be fun."

&&&&&

"They're all good points Allison. Do you want to try going over these sections for me with the changes that Wilson suggested?"

"Sure. "

As Cameron spoke, House's heart sank. This was not the same girl that he heard in the hallway. She was tentative and hesitant as she struggled with her thoughts.

"Cameron, stop!" House said, trying to mask his frustration with her.

Cameron could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

_He must be mad at me … he's calling me Cameron …_

"Why can't you do this when I'm around, I don't understand it …why?"

"I don't know." Cameron said.

House looked at her and wondered where his bright, sexy woman had gone … it was as if she reverted to a ten-year old girl whenever she had to speak in front of him.

"I was listening to you in the hall when you were lecturing Wilson and you were articulate and confident. Why can you do it for him and not for me?" House said, speaking a little too loudly.

"Don't shout at me!" Cameron said, as the tears began to flow.

House walked over to her and gathered her into his arms.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to shout at you. I don't want to make you cry." House said kissing her.

"I know. I'm just frustrated. I get so distracted when you're around."

"Me too." he said kissing her neck.

House looked at her and smiled as he ran his fingers around her waistband. He unzipped her jeans and then slid his hands inside so they were resting on her backside.

"I just had to feel if you were wearing that cute little thong … and I have my answer" he said smiling, as he explored all around.

"Greg …" Cameron whispered, jumping as his fingers found their destination.

House kissed her hard, covering Cameron's lips with his as she moaned at the sensations building inside her. Her lips parted and his tongue darted in and out against hers as she pushed against him, quivering with excitement. The intensity of their kiss grew with his touch until she fell against him, shuttering at her climax.

They stood there, just holding each other as House felt Cameron relax in his arms.

"You're a bad boy …", Cameron murmured.

"The worst." House said, kissing her gently.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private …" suggested Cameron.

"I'd love to, but I promised I'd wait for Wilson. But we still have our evening to look forward to."

"You're right.", sighed Cameron happily.

"Are you hungry?" House asked.

"Getting that way …"

"Why don't you girls go ahead to that Bistro on Main Street, and Wilson and I will meet you there."

"Okay, I'll call you from Lisa's office to let you know what she says."

&&&&&

House waited for Wilson in his office.

"House … thanks for waiting. Jackson says that everything checks out physically." said a relieved Wilson.

"That's good news. What else did he say?"

"He thinks my problem may be due to stress. I have another appointment with him in a week, so I guess we'll just see how things go in the meantime. Lisa called and asked me about dinner. Where are the girls?" asked Wilson.

"I told them to go ahead and that we would meet them at the restaurant."

"Good, let's go. I'll tell you the rest in the car."

&&&&&

House and Wilson arrived at the Bistro about an hour or so after the girls and were met at the door by Paul, their waiter from last week.

"Good Evening, Gentlemen, it's good to see you both again. Would you like your usual table?"

"Well actually, we're meeting two ladies here, they both have dark hair, one shoulder length, the other a little longer … ", Wilson said.

"I know the ones, Sir, they said they were waiting for their boyfriends." said a puzzled Paul.

"That would be us."

"Right this way."

Paul led House and Wilson to the booth where they sat last week.

"They said they wanted to sit somewhere private, Sir."

"Oh James … Greg … here we are…" said Cuddy loudly.

House and Wilson slid in beside their girls as they surveyed the collection of empty glasses on the table.

"How's my baby-waby …" Cameron said, as she threw her arms around House and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on his lips.

Wilson and House looked at each other and grinned.

"You two are plastered!" laughed House.

"We're not plasturred …" slurred Lisa.

"Yea … we juss got started wifout yous …" said Cameron with a goofy smile.

"I can see that…" laughed Wilson.

"Paul … would you be so kind as to bring us some menus and a very _large_ pot of coffee?" smirked House.

"Certainly Sir … right away!"

**tbc ...**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"C'mon just a couple more stairs and then we're there … give me your key"

House said as he struggled to maneuver the doorway with a tipsy Cameron on one arm and his cane in the other.

"Awww … I wuv you, Greg …"

"I wuv …er … love you too Allison", smirked House, "here, give me your coat and bag."

Steadying Cameron, he headed down the hallway towards her bedroom.

"Okay … time for naughty girls to go to bed … let's get you undressed …" House said as he pulled her sweater over her head.

"Greggie …" Cameron said seductively.

"Yes, sweetie …"

"I wanna play wif you …"

"I know … here … lift your hips so I can get your jeans off … I know you wanna play, but I think that you should try to get some sleep. You're going to be an unhappy little girl in the morning …" as House removed her jeans.

_I must be insane … I have a drunk, half-naked girl in bed that wants to play with me and I'm tucking her in for the night …_

House thought about looking for a nightgown but decided that she would be okay sleeping in her bra and panties and pulled the comforter up under her chin.

"You try and get a little rest and I'll come to bed in a bit … okay?"

"I don't wanna …" said Cameron, pouting.

"I know … goodnight", grinned House giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

o0o0o

House poked around Cameron's kitchen. He wasn't really hungry but he found the bottle of Lagavulin and poured himself a drink. Settling on the sofa, he thought about Allison and Lisa and chuckled as he imagined Wilson in the same boat as him. Sipping his scotch, House picked up Cameron's notes for her lecture and looked them over to make sure that she had not forgotten anything. She only had two days left to prepare and he was very worried about whether he should go to Baltimore with her, given the circumstances.

The clock chimed eleven and House decided to take a shower. He hadn't heard a peep from Cameron for the last couple of hours and he was sure that he could go to bed now without disturbing her.

He undressed in the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the warm water pour over his body and used some of Cameron's girlie shampoo to wash his hair. After he rinsed off, he shut off the taps and opened the shower curtain to grab a towel.

_What the hell … the towels were there when I got in … am I losing my mind …_

"Is this what you're looking for, Doctor?" said a sultry voice.

"Allison?" House said, sure that his eyes were deceiving him.

Cameron stood in the doorway wearing a skimpy nurse's uniform, complete with a starched white cap pinned to her flowing brown locks. A satin garter belt held up her silky stockings and she'd left her top un-buttoned, giving him a tantalizing look at her white push-up bra.

House swallowed hard as he got out of the tub.

"Um Allison …"

"It's Nurse Allison … Doctor House …" said Cameron as she walked towards him, tottering on her high heels, with a towel in her hands.

"O-kay, Nurse Allison … whatever you say …" grinned House.

"You've been a very, bad boy … walking too much on your sore leg … I'm going to take care of you now …" Cameron said kneeling down on the bathmat in front of House.

Cameron began to drying House off _very _thoroughly with the towel. House closed his eyes as her hands moved up his body.

"That's better … now come to bed … "Cameron said, giving House a come-hither look over her shoulder.

House limped down the hall after her, enjoying the view of her bikini panties peeking out under the short skirt.

He had never seen this side of Cameron, but he sure liked it a lot.

o0o0o

Cameron helped House into bed and then climbed on top of him.

"I need to check your throat … say Ahh …"

"Ahh …"

As soon as House opened his mouth, Cameron bent down and planted a kiss on his lips, her tongue taking advantage of the easy access. House pulled her close as she kissed him, and took the opportunity to slide his hands under her skirt.

"Bad Doctor …" she scolded, sitting up quickly. "I'm not finished wif my examination yet ..."

"Sorry Allison … um … I mean sorry Nurse Allison …"

"That's better … you know, I think you have a temperature Doctor … I have to cool you down …" Cameron reached into a bowl on the bedside table and picked up an ice cube.

House started to shake as she ran trailed the ice cube down his neck. Pausing to lightly tease his nipples as she moved downward, Cameron licked the trail of water the melting ice left behind.

"Now I'm going to check your response to stimuli, Doctor … just lie still …"

House moaned as she kissed and caressed him, his desire growing with every touch.

"Good response to stimulation, Doctor …" Cameron said with a satisfied smile.

"My turn, Nurse Allison …" growled House, as he rolled Cameron over on to her back. House grabbed at the buttons of her uniform, opening them all quickly and then he pulled the dress off over her head and tossed it to one side.

"Let me check out those legs …" House said, as he undid her garters, kissing her legs as he rolled down her stockings. House moved back up and pulled Cameron up into his arms. Unclasping her bra, he kissed her sweetly as he cupped her breasts in his hands and bent down to caress her nipples. Cameron whimpered softly when he lowered her onto the pillow.

"Greg … I want you … now

"Just be patient, my love …very soon" he whispered as he slid off her panties.

House entered fully, causing Cameron to gasp with delight and they rocked back and forth until they could no longer resist the forces building inside them. As they released, they held on for dear life, not wanting their pleasure to ever end.

And so they remained, just letting their bodies calm as they settled down to rest.

House would never forget this night and smiled as he looked at his angel, her nurse's cap still pinned to her shining locks as she drifted off to sleep.

**tbc ...**

* * *


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Wilson was deep in thought as he drove Lisa home after dinner. He'd enjoyed his meal and after the humiliating night he had yesterday, he was grateful for the diversion. He envied House being so in love with Cameron and longed to find that same happiness with Lisa.

House and Wilson each had a beer with their steaks and made sure to order lots of coffee throughout dinner in an effort to slow the girls down. Lisa seemed especially determined to tie one on and Cameron was game to join in the fun, so in the end House slipped Paul a very generous tip to change all of their cocktail orders to mocktails and the girls were none the wiser.

Despite their best efforts, Lisa was pretty much out of it and as hard as he tried, Wilson could not get over his disappointment in her.

_Why did she drink so much … was it because of my problem …. has she given up on us … did she do it to avoid being with me …_

When Wilson pulled up in front of Lisa's house, he couldn't wake her, so he dug the house keys out of her bag and then carried her inside and turned on the lights. He sat down on her living room sofa and by holding Lisa on his lap he was able to remove her winter coat and boots. He paused for a moment as he thought what to do.

_What if she wakes up and wants to try again … I don't want her to be drunk the first time we make love … I've got to get out of here …_

Wilson carried Lisa into her bedroom and after pulling back the sheets he gently laid her on the bed fully dressed. He covered her up and quietly left, locking the door behind him.

o0o0o

The next morning Cameron woke up and instinctively reached for House. Finding his side of the bed empty, she sat up and saw a sheet of paper on his pillow.

_**Morning Angel,**_

_**I thought that you might not feel up to coming in today, so I didn't wake you for work. Give me a call when you get this.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Greg**_

Cameron smiled as she read his note, but was puzzled. _Why wouldn't I feel like going into work today … _

She looked at her alarm clock and shouted, "NINE O'CLOCK …" and jumped out of bed.

Her head started pounding and she felt sick to her stomach. As she started for the bathroom she caught a glimpse of herself in her bedroom mirror. There, still pinned to her disheveled hair, sat a snowy white nurse's cap. Cameron looked around and recognized the signs of another passionate night of love-making with House. Her bra, panties, garter belt and stockings were flung about the room and then she saw the nurse's uniform lying on the floor.

Cameron looked back in the mirror with horror,

_Oh my God, I didn't … not … Nurse Allison …_

o0o0o

Chase and Foreman were already in the conference room when House arrived for work.

"Good Morning, gentlemen. We've been asked to consult on a case." House said, tossing a file folder their way.

"Good Morning House. Cameron's not here yet, should we wait?" asked Chase.

"Yea … she just called me; she's on her way. Who made coffee?"

"I did." said Foreman as House started to pour himself a cup.

"Ooops … better wait for Cameron …" snarked House as he emptied his cup into the sink.

o0o0o

"My sister called me last night and she's in town. She's going to stop by the hospital for a visit later, if that's all right?" asked Chase.

"Sure it is. Maybe we'll keep her and ship Foreman back to Australia." laughed House.

"Ha-ha … very funny … ", smirked Foreman.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I'll just make the coffee." said Cameron as she dashed in the room.

The boys did a double take as they looked at her. Cameron was wearing a tight, chocolate brown sweater dress and high-heeled boots and had slung a gold chain belt across her hips. She normally blow-dried her hair straight to keep its natural curl under control, but after letting it dry naturally, she looked like a tigress with her long flowing mane. House was extremely turned on by her 60's wild child look.

"Okay people … Cameron's off to Baltimore to give her lecture on Wednesday so she's going to need our help for the next couple of days. Chase, I want you and Foreman to do the work up on this case. I'll be back in about an hour. Cameron, you're doing a trial run of your lecture for the first year med students tomorrow. Let's go see Wilson to review those changes he made for you. Grab your notes."

House and Cameron headed to Wilson's office but when they got there it was in darkness.

"That's odd …" said Cameron, as they went inside.

"Not really … he called me and said that he'd be coming in late today …." smirked House as he locked the door and sat on Wilson's couch.

"Then why are we …" Cameron smiled as House motioned for her to join him.

"I just needed some private time with Nurse Allison." House whispered as he pulled Cameron into a tight embrace.

o0o0o

Foreman was talking to Chase when he paused, distracted by some women at the nursing station down the hall. His jaw dropped when he saw that they were headed this way. He had never seen more gorgeous girls in his life. One of them had long wavy blond hair that cascaded over her shoulders. She was quite petite, but filled out in all the right places, Foreman thought and although she wore a black business suit, it could not conceal her full breasts and slender hips. Her companion was a striking redhead, taller, but equally voluptuous. She wore a simple green shirtdress and her curls tumbled softly around her pretty face.

"Chase … Chase … buddy, come look … quick … you won't believe your eyes … I've just died and gone to heaven … "

Chase looked at the window and ran to open the door.

"Kymberly … Kymberly …"

The blond girl came running towards Chase and threw her arms around his neck as he spun her around. Chase gave her a kiss on the cheek and then hugged her again.

"Kymberly … I can't believe you're finally here … you look fantastic. "

"So do you … America agrees with you …" she said.

Kymberly turned to her friend who was shyly standing in the doorway.

"Meggie, I'd like you to meet my brother, Dr. Robert Chase … Robert, this is my friend and colleague, Dr. Meghan Williams. She's a cardiologist."

"How do you do …" Chase said smiling, as he shook Meggie's hand.

Uh…Hmmm" said Foreman, clearing his throat.

"Oh sorry, Foreman, where are my manners … Dr. Meghan Williams,

Dr. Eric Foreman …"

"And Foreman, I'd like you to meet my sister … Dr. Kymberly Chase …"

o0o0o

"Greg … about last night …." started Cameron shyly, between kisses.

"Uh huh …" House said,

"Um … I don't quite remember everything that I did … but I hope that you … I hope that I didn't … I hope that you're not …"

"I love you. Nurse Allison was unbelievably sexy … I loved every minute of it." grinned House.

"Oh, that's a relief."

"Where did you get that outfit anyway?"

"Well, I bought it for a costume party a few years ago, but I never had the nerve to wear it … anyway, it's always been a secret fantasy of mine to … you know …", said an embarrassed Cameron.

"So last night was the first time for Nurse Allison?" asked House

"Yes."

"Just promise me one thing …" House said, gazing intently at Cameron with his penetrating blue eyes.

"Anything."

"That you'll always share all of your fantasies with me." he said gently.

"Always." smiled Cameron.

House slid his hands over her hair and drew her to him for a kiss. They pressed their lips together softly, taking little licks as they tasted each other again this morning. Opening their mouths, they sunk together, their eager tongues dancing playfully as they shared their love for each other. Their soft moans covered the sound of the door being unlocked and they jumped apart when the lights went on.

"HOUSE! CAMERON! DAMN IT! CAN'T YOU TWO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO HAVE YOUR LITTLE TRYSTS!"?

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

House and Cameron were so shocked by Wilson's outburst that they stared at him in silence. Finally House spoke very quietly.

"Allison, go back and help Chase and Foreman. Everything's all right."

After Cameron left, House shut the door and turned to Wilson.

"House, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. " Wilson ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his friend, "I'm not doing very well. Will you help me, please?"

"Okay … sit down and tell me everything that happened."

**tbc …**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

House watched as Wilson paced nervously behind his desk.

"Wilson, I can't help you if you won't tell me what's on your mind."

"That's the problem House; I'm having a hard time figuring out what's bothering me."

"Okay … well, why don't you tell me what happened after you left the restaurant last night."

"There's not much to say really. Lisa passed out in the car, so when we got to her place I carried her inside, took off her coat and boots and then I put her to bed and locked up and left."

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I thought that you might have stayed with her …" suggested House.

"What for? On the off chance that she might wake up and want sex … which I can't give her … or so that the first time we make love, only one of us would be sober?" said an exasperated Wilson.

"Whoa … that's a little harsh isn't it?"

"Is it, House … is it really?"

"Aw c'mon Wilson. We both know that you've had too much to drink on the odd occasion, certainly not as often as me …."

"And your point is …"

"That it's okay for you and not for Lisa."

"Why are you taking her side House, you're supposed to be _my_ friend." said Wilson, his voice rising in anger.

"I am your friend. I just don't understand why you're so angry with her."

"I'm angry because I think that she did it to avoid being with me and to sabotage any chance that we might have had to make love last night, that's why I'm angry."

"Well that's possible, but I talked to her yesterday and she was very upset and worried about you and your relationship. She loves you. Maybe she just needed to unwind."

"I don't know House. I'm really starting to doubt whether we have any chance at all now."

"Oh c'mon Wilson … stop being such a tight-ass … you can be so judgmental … she got drunk … it's no big deal …"

"It's a big deal to me House."

"Look, I've got to get back and help Cameron get ready for Baltimore. You need to think about what I said, 'cause I'll tell you one thing … if you try and pull that crap with Cuddy, you two will be through before you even get started!"

House was just about to open the door, when a soft knock came from the other side. He opened it to find Cuddy standing there.

"C'mon in Lisa. I was just on my way out … remember what I said Wilson …"

After House left, Cuddy turned to Wilson.

"James … we need to talk … now …"

o0o0o

"Are you having a party without me?" House asked, as he came back into the office. He immediately noticed the two very attractive women in the room, and straightened up and smiled as he walked towards them.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Greg House and you would be?"

"Oh, House forgive me, this is Dr. Meghan Williams and my sister, Dr. Kymberly Chase."

House was impressed. He was surprised at how much Chase's sister looked like him, only a _lot_ better, and Meghan's red curls and porcelain skin were sure to put a smile on any man's face. He was glad that Cameron couldn't read his mind or she would be slapping him about now.

"Dr. House, it's an honour to meet you, Chase has told me so much about you and of course your reputation precedes you." Kymberly said with a warm smile.

"Why, thank you. Chase tells me that you're a neurologist …."

"Yes at Westmead Hospital in Sydney."

"Very impressive. " House said smiling.

_Oh he's being Dr. Charm with these two …_ thought Cameron to herself.

"And you?" House said, turning to Meggie.

"I'm a cardiologist, working at Westmead on a fellowship. I'm originally from Dublin."

"Excellent." House could see Cameron's brow starting to furrow a bit and backed away a little.

"So Chase, Foreman, are you going to give the doctors a tour of the hospital?"

"We'd love to House, if you can spare us for a bit?" asked Chase hopefully.

"Go ahead; I see you've made your notes for the consult. Cameron and I will take over and I'll page you if I need you."

"Great. Ladies?"

House watched as the four walked down the hall, Foreman paired with Kymberly and Chase with Meggie.

"They look good together, don't they?" House said, turning to Cameron.

"Yes they do, Dr. Matchmaker … they're very attractive women …"

"Really … I hadn't noticed …"

"Oh, you lie, House … I saw you looking at Kymberly…" teased Cameron.

"Oh that, I was just thinking how much she looked like Chase, except for the big …", House cupped his hands in front of his chest.

"House!" scolded Cameron.

"You know I only have eyes for you." House said looking at Cameron with his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Good answer …" laughed Cameron, "let's get to work on this case."

o0o0o

"Have a seat, Lisa." said Wilson, as he sat down behind his desk.

"James, first of all I want to apologize to you for last night."

"Why? Do you remember what happened?"

"No … but I woke up … alone … in my bed with all my clothes on, so it can't be good."

"Why did you do it, Lisa?" Wilson said looking into her eyes.

"Do what?"

"Why did you drink so much?"

"Oh, I don't know, Cameron and I were having a few laughs and I guess we just got carried away … it happens …"

"Were you laughing at me?"

"You? Why would we laugh at you? Oh, you mean the ED? I didn't say anything about that to her."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'm sure. I don't remember much about last night. You're really angry at me for drinking too much, aren't you?"

"Angry may be too strong a word … I'm just disappointed in you, that's all."

"Why? Because I drank too much? I apologized for that already. Do you think I did it on purpose?"

"You know what Lisa … Yes I do. I think that you did it to avoid being with me, to make sure that there was no way we could make love last night."

"You're crazy … you think that I very carefully planned to get drunk with Cameron?"

"Maybe on a sub-conscious level …yes."

"Well if that's what happened, then I had no control over it. This problem is not just about you, you know. How do you think I feel … as a woman … it hurts me too! Maybe I just wanted to block out the pain for a while …"

"Aha … so you admit it!"

"I admit _nothing_. I don't know why I did it, but I'm getting really tired of you lecturing me like a naughty teenager. Geez … I always knew you were a bit prissy James, but do you have to act like my father?"

"Oh great so now it's my fault … well excuse me for hoping that the woman I love would be able to stay sober long enough to try and make love with me."

"I've had enough James … I'm leaving." Cuddy rose from her chair.

Wilson ran to the door and backed against it to stop her from leaving.

"No … you're not leaving until we settle this."

"Look … I love you and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help us work through the ED, but I can't change who I am for you. I'm tired of waiting James; tired of being the sweet little girl who waits for her man to decide when and if they'll make love … that's not me. I want you, but I'm fed up of walking on eggshells around you, worrying if I'm doing the right thing or saying the right thing.

I'm a lot like House, that way. I say what I think and damn the consequences. I'm unpredictable … so if you can't deal with that, then maybe I'm not the right woman for you!". Cuddy's eyes were on fire now.

Cuddy kept moving closer and closer as she spoke until her chest was touching Wilson's. She looked up into his eyes and pushed him against the door, kissing him hard as she pressed into his body. Wilson laced his fingers behind her head to keep her there as his tongue pushed against her lips, desperate to enter her waiting mouth. They feverishly began to grope each other, frantically tugging and unbuttoning their clothes. Wilson slid off Cuddy's blouse, kissing her as he reached to unclasp her bra. Freeing her, he drew her in close so he could feel her beautiful breasts pressed against his bare chest. He kissed her madly, placing moist kisses over her neck and breasts, as her hands slid further down his body. Cuddy and Wilson paused at the moment she reached her destination, for Wilson was very much ready for her. They kissed once more and then Wilson said breathlessly,

"Lisa … wait a minute."

"Wait?"

He ran to the balcony door to secure the lock and pull the blinds and returned to Cuddy and locked the outer door. The two looked at each other and said one word.

"House"

They quickly shed the remainder of their clothes, with the exception of Cuddy's panties, which Wilson removed with great care. He lifted her into his arms and placed her gently on his couch and then looked at her, gorgeous and naked as she lay beneath him, Wilson ran his fingers over her delicate area and knowing that she too was ready for him, he slid inside her, very slowly. Cuddy cried with delight, arching to meet him as the two pulled closer together. She wrapped herself around him as Wilson masterfully increased his pace, faster and faster until they peaked together in a euphoric release of emotions.

o0o0o

"House … House, are you listening to me?" asked Cameron.

"Um … sure sweetheart, I might have missed that last part …" said House as he peered out his balcony window, "tell me again …"

"I said … the reason the patient has a bluish skin tone is not due to a lack of oxygen, it's a result of them eating a bowl of blueberries for breakfast each day …", said Cameron knowing full well that House was not listening to her.

"That's good … write that in the report …" said House absentmindedly, "did you know that the blinds are drawn over Wilson's balcony door?"

"That's strange …"

"Yea … and I can't see any lights on in there either …"

"Really?"

"Yea and Cuddy was in there with him when I left, I told you that, right?"

"Yes you did."

Suddenly House heard the sound of his office door locking and turned around, noticing that the blinds were now closed in the office. His eyes opened wide as he saw Cameron.

She was wearing nothing but a smile and her high-heeled boots.

"Now Greg … you can go over and spy on Wilson and Cuddy, if that's what you really want to do … but I've always liked the idea of being a participant, rather than a spectator, when it comes to making love … don't you agree?" she said seductively.

House quickly shed his clothes and walked over to Cameron.

"You know I'm incredibly turned on by this Lady Godiva look …" he muttered as he brushed her hair back to uncover her breasts.

House sat down on the couch and pulled Cameron to him, showering her stomach with kisses as he held her tight; and then he moved lower, kissing and tasting her until she shook with desire.

"Now Greg …" urged Cameron, as he swept her into his arms.

They made love at a delirious pace, their bodies charged with desire and driven by their need to be together.

o0o0o

House kissed the back of Cameron's neck as they finished dressing and went around the office opening the blinds. It was almost one o'clock and Foreman and Chase would be returning from lunch shortly.

"Greg … do you want to get some lunch before we have to meet for the consult?" Cameron said, coming out of his office.

"Sure … let's go …"

"Hey, isn't that Lisa and James up ahead?" Cameron noticed.

House smiled as he saw Wilson's arm around Cuddy.

"Yea it is … let's hold back a second. They probably want to be alone right now …"

_Good for you Jimmy … _

**tbc ...**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"_**Six More Days …"**_

_Six more days_, thought Cameron as she looked at her beautiful flowers.

_And two more days until I go to Baltimore …_

Cameron was very troubled as she sat alone in the conference room. After she and House returned from lunch, House decided to take Foreman and Chase to the consult and leave Cameron behind so that she could work on her lecture in peace.

But as much as she tried, she couldn't stop worrying about speaking in front of House. Her problem wasn't improving and she was running out of time. She needed help ... and she needed it now!

o0o0o

**DR. JANET WILKINS, DEPARTMENT OF PSYCHOLOGY**

Cameron took a big breath and knocked on the door.

"Dr. Wilkins?"

"Allison, come in, please, sit down."

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Doctor. I'm hoping that you might be able to help me with a problem; and I do need you to keep this confidential."

"Of course, that goes without saying Allison and please call me Janet … there's no need to be that formal here."

"Thank you, Janet, and I want you to bill me for your time."

"Well let's not worry about that for this visit. If we find that you need more of my time, we'll talk then. Now tell me about your problem."

"All right. You may or may not know but I'm involved in a very serious relationship with Dr. House."

Dr. Wilkins smiled at Cameron.

"That would have to qualify as the worst kept secret at PPTH these days."

Cameron laughed and continued.

"Yes you're right. Anyway, I'm giving a lecture at Johns Hopkins the day after tomorrow …"

"Hopkins, Allison, that's very impressive."

"Thank you. I feel that I'm well-prepared, but whenever I try to practice my lecture in front of Greg, I just freeze and fumble through it because of the distraction, yet when he's not there, I'm fine. Now the simple solution is to ask him to stay away; we've talked about it and he's willing to do whatever it takes to help me get through this."

"But that's not really a solution is it, Allison? You're just avoiding the problem by sending Greg away."

"I know, Janet, and I really want him to go to Baltimore with me."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, for emotional support perhaps, but more importantly, I want to share this moment in my life with him. Sometimes I wonder if I'm relying on him too much; maybe I should go alone and stand on my own two feet."

"I don't agree with your last thought, Allison. Having Greg accompany you doesn't diminish your efforts or your accomplishments. He won't be giving the lecture for you; you're the one that's facing an audience at the top medical school in the country.

Allison, you control your destiny; on Wednesday, your success or failure will entirely depend on you."

"Okay, now I'm really starting to feel nervous …" said Cameron timidly.

"Allison, it wasn't my intention to frighten you, I just want to point out that there is nothing wrong with taking the man you love along to witness an important event in your life. Do you understand?" Cameron nodded.

"Good. So now what we need to do to find a way to help you speak when Greg is in the room. You say that he distracts you. In what way?"

Cameron laughed as she thought of House.

"Oh, in just about every way you can imagine."

Janet smiled.

"Allison I know this is difficult, but you have to analyze your feelings and ask yourself this question. What do I think about when Greg's around?"

"Sex." Cameron said in a whisper.

"Did you say sex, dear?"

"Yes."

"Don't be ashamed, Allison. Sex is an important part of a healthy relationship between a man and a woman. Are you sexually active with Greg?"

"Yes, very."

"I see."

"But there's one thing you should know. When I first discovered that I was having this problem, we hadn't made love and we actually decided to wait until after my lecture was over to begin a physical relationship, just so that I could concentrate on my lecture without any distractions."

"That must have been difficult …"

"It was … after a few days, I couldn't take it and told Greg that I didn't want to wait anymore … we've been making love ever since … and it's been wonderful."

"You know, I remember when I first became infatuated with my husband, I went through a stage when all I could think about was being with him, in every sense of the word. Everything else in my life took a backseat to our relationship, but I do remember how intoxicating that feeling was. That's what I suspect is happening to you. You take one look at Greg and you think, to heck with this lecture, let's make love. Am I right?"

"Yes, but it's more complicated than that. I can function around him in our normal working environment."

"Are you sure that you are functioning normally? It's sometimes hard to judge our own actions. People that are in the infatuation stage of a relationship tend to be blind to what's really going on in the world around them. Can you truly say that you don't distract each other during your daily routine?"

Cameron remembered their lovemaking in House's office earlier and blushed.

"Now that I think about it, we _do_ get distracted at other times."

"I suspected as much, but you're both adults and hopefully you will choose your distraction times wisely. Getting back to the lecture, I think that it is such an important event, that you are both keenly focused on it and each other when you are speaking and that intensity magnifies the problem of your sexual attraction for Dr. House."

"Janet, I don't want you to think that my relationship with Greg is all about sex, it isn't."

"I know dear and I'm not suggesting that you give up sex. It's pretty clear that beginning a physical relationship with Greg has not affected your problem either way. So, what can you do?

In my opinion, because your lecture is the day after tomorrow, you may not have enough time to solve your problem, but I think it's worth a try.

What you need to do is rehearse constantly between now and then, with Dr. House in the room. He should _not_ take on the task of evaluating your speech: you'll need someone else to help you."

"Dr. Wilson has already done that for me once and I'm sure that he would help me again if I asked."

"Good. Now as I said, the goal here is for you to rehearse with Dr. House in the room. He should not say anything about your lecture to you, good or bad, and it may help you at first if he listens to something like an iPod while you speak, to minimize the pressure on you. I want you to get used to him constantly being in the room, like a piece of furniture, so that you train your brain to not think of him in a sexual sense in the lecture environment.

Now this is the most important part. Do _not_ allow yourselves to resort to any sexual touching or lovemaking while you are rehearsing. You have to be disciplined. Do five run-throughs, for example, and then take a break. If you feel the urge, go somewhere else, anywhere but the lecture hall. That's off limits … not that I would imagine it holds much attraction for you anyway."

Cameron paused as she remembered Sunday afternoon, when House unzipped her pants to pleasure her after her failed attempt to speak in front of him.

"Dr. Wilkins, I _do_ want this to work, so I have to be honest with you … that's already happened once." said Cameron, blushing.

"Oh … well, aren't you two adventurous. Don't worry about it … that shouldn't prevent you from succeeding; and Allison, don't be embarrassed, that's all part of being in love."

"Thanks Janet."

"Call me if you need my help. I know you and Greg can solve this problem. Does he know that you've come to see me?"

"No…"

"Well, I'd advise you to tell him about our discussion and if he has any questions he can certainly contact me. Good luck, my dear."

o0o0o

Cameron returned to the Diagnostics office to find House waiting for her anxiously.

"Allison, I saw the note you left me. You had a doctor's appointment? You never mentioned it earlier … are you all right?" said a very worried House.

"Yes I'm fine physically, but I went to see Dr. Wilkins about the problem I've been having speaking in front of you. Where are Chase and Foreman?"

"Clinic duty. Janet Wilkins, the psychologist? Why would you need to see her?

"Greg, I needed help to understand why I can't "perform" in front of you"

House smiled slyly, grabbing Cameron around the waist.

"I have no complaints about your performance at all, you know that"

"I know that Greg…" Cameron smiled, unlacing his hands from her waist, "in the bedroom we're great, but please listen to me, it's important that you understand."

"Okay, I'm listening', House said seriously.

"I want you to go to Baltimore with me, to share this moment in my life."

"That's what I want too…"

"I know and that's why I went to see Janet …"

"You know how I feel about psychologists, but I do like Janet … was she able to help you?"

"I feel a lot better now. She has some ideas for us, if you're willing to try …"

"I'll do whatever you want … c'mon let's sit down and you can tell me what the good doctor had to say …" said House, sitting at the conference table.

"Thanks Greg … oh …I had to tell her about what we did in the lecture hall on Sunday …" House smiled as he remembered.

"What did Janet say?"

"She thought that we were quite adventurous ..."

"Cool … she sounds like my sort of shrink … fire away … how do we fix this?"

**tbc … **


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Hey, I got your page, what's up?" said Wilson as he settled in beside House in the lecture hall. "What's with all the toys … shouldn't you be listening to Cameron?"

House was watching General Hospital and had his iPod and an assortment of video games spread on the adjacent seat while Cameron rehearsed her lecture on the stage. She seemed to be ignoring House for the most part, as far as Wilson could tell.

"I'll explain in a sec. Do you have time to listen to her lecture once more? I have some things I have to get done this afternoon."

"Sure. I've finished with all of my patients for the day, but I'm planning on leaving early and taking Lisa out to dinner."

"So are you two okay now?" House asked.

"Better than okay."

"I take it the equipment worked …"

"Just like old times … hey, how'd you know we … you weren't spying on us were you?"

"Nope … I tried to, but Cameron wouldn't let me. You just have that post-coital glow about you …" smirked House.

Wilson smiled. "Let's change the subject, shall we? How's Cameron doing … you look discouraged ..."

"You're right, I am. The only time I've heard her do a decent job of this is when I listened out in the hall the last time you helped her. I'm really scared Wilson … what if she blows it at Hopkins … maybe I've pushed her too hard … hell, maybe Foreman and Chase aren't up to it either …"

"Don't doubt your instincts House … or Cameron … she'll be fine … have faith"

"It's hard; she's worried too. Cameron went to talk with Janet Wilkins and she suggested that Cameron should practice with me in the room all of the time, to help me fade into the woodwork, so to speak. That's what we're trying to do now. But I'm not supposed to critique her speech or distract her with my hot body while she works… _like that's possible_ …"

"House, is there no limit to your ego?" laughed Wilson, as he shook his head.

"Nope … I'm sorry to break this to you Wilson, but I'm the biggest stud of all time, and there's nothing I can do about it. What do you think of Wilkins' plan?"

"It's valid from everything I've read. Does this mean that you're going to Baltimore after all?"

"That's the plan. Cameron wants me to go and so do I. I wish it wasn't at Hopkins though …"

"Why? There's no better place to launch Cameron."

"I know … it's just that I haven't been back since I graduated and I had every intention of keeping it that way. I've told you about my past there …."

"Yes you have; you were quite the little shit disturber in your day. Don't worry, that was a long time ago, most of the people that were at Hopkins with you will have moved on by now."

"Hope so … I don't really give a damn about any of them; I just don't want to embarrass Cameron. Hey, did the dress come yet?"

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you … I have it in my office. Do you want me to keep it there?"

"For a while, until I figure out what to do. So when's a good time for you to listen to Cameron?"

"I can do it right now if you like …"

"Thanks Wilson, I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Allison … Wilson's here, he's going to listen to your lecture."

Cameron came over to where the boys were sitting.

"Hi Dr. Wilson …" said Cameron cautiously, "thank you helping me with my lecture."

"You're welcome. Look Cameron, I want to apologize for this morning, I shouldn't have yelled at you and House … I'm sorry. I hope that I'm forgiven?" said Wilson, holding out his arms to Cameron.

"Absolutely." said Cameron, giving him a hug.

"Hey, hey … remember no sexual contact in the lecture hall.", said House motioning them apart with his cane, "if I can't touch her, than neither can you Wilson …" snarked House, "I'm off, I'll be back in a while."

"Bye …"

"Okay Cameron, let's get to work …"

o0o0o

"Chase, do you think House will let us go a bit early today?"

"I don't see why not, we sure put in plenty of overtime … what time did you say that we would pick up Kym and Meggie?"

"At 6:30pm, but I want to have enough of time to go home and get cleaned up, without having to rush … maybe House will be in the office"

"Either that or he's in the lecture hall helping Cameron."

"You know I don't envy Cameron having House hounding her about her lecture all the time." said Foreman.

"I don't think he's hounding her, he just wants her to do well. House has a lot invested in this."

"Since when did you become such a big fan of House?"

"Look …. I just appreciate what he's trying to do for us, that's all … besides Cameron only has two more days to put up with him and then House will turn all of his attention to you … 'cause you're next Foreman!"

Chase laughed as the two entered the office.

"House, hi … Foreman and I were wondering if we could leave a bit early today."

House looked up from his desk. "What is it with everyone today, first Wilson, then you two, must be something in the air… what's up?"

"Um … we're going on a date …" said Chase meekly.

"With each other? Hey, you guys … and all this time I thought you liked girls …"

"Oh we do House … we're dating girls …"

"Chase, shut up … can't you see he's messin' with you … how about it, House?" said Foreman impatiently.

"You're pretty anxious there Foreman. Your date wouldn't be with the lovely Australian neurologist, would it … and how about you Chase … are you going to find out if it's really true what they say about redheads?", smirked House.

"_House_ … Yes, we've asked Kym and Meggie out to dinner … are you satisfied … do you approve …" huffed Foreman.

"Sure I do, that's great, run along. Gotta go." House limped out of the office leaving behind his bewildered ducklings.

"Foreman, what _do_ they say about redheads?" asked Chase.

"I haven't the foggiest Chase, c'mon, let's get out of here."

o0o0o

As Wilson was returning to his office, he ran into House in the hall.

"Ah … I was just coming to see you House. We're all done and Cameron did great."

"That's a relief … was she really okay Wilson?"

"More than okay, House … she's going to wow them at Hopkins. She's waiting for you in the lecture hall. Have a good night and don't let her go too late, she's getting tired."

"Will do. Thanks Wilson and have a nice evening with Cuddy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight House."

o0o0o

A few hours had passed and Cameron was still practicing as House listened to his iPod and played video games, but he was weary and just a bit bored, so he decided that it was time for a nap and stretched out on the floor in front of the lectern.

Cameron was exhausted, but decided to run through the lecture one last time for the evening. Just as she started her introduction, Cameron heard snores.

_Surely Greg can't be asleep … can he …_ _let's see … yep … he's asleep …_

Cameron didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

_Now that's an attractive image of Greg House to carry in my head … fast asleep and snoring through my lecture …_

_Hey, wait a minute … am I on to something?_

_Greg House, fast asleep and snoring through my lecture …_

Cameron's penny had dropped …

o0o0o

As Cameron and House were packing up to leave for the day, she noticed how preoccupied House was.

"Greg … is everything okay … you're awfully quiet …"

_Wilson says Cameron's tired … I shouldn't sleep over tonight …_

"I'm fine … it's been a long day. I was just thinking about whether we should spend the night apart so that you can get some rest. We don't seem to sleep much when we're together…" smiled House wistfully.

_Why doesn't he want to be with me …?_

"Remember Dr. Wilkins only said we should abstain in the lecture hall … I'm not tired …" smiled Cameron.

_God she looks so tired …_

"Allison, I really think that it's a good idea … just to be on the safe side."

Cameron thought for a minute and then picked up her things.

_I'm not going to beg you to come over …_

"You know what Greg, I _can_ use a rest ... FROM YOU!"

"ALLISON … WAIT … Don't be mad at me … Allison …"

But it was too late … Cameron was gone.

o0o0o

**House went home and poured himself a scotch and thought about what had happened, trying to analyze just how he managed to mess things up so badly. He was tired and after he finished his drink he had a fast shower and threw on a tee-shirt and pajama bottoms and stretched out on his bed to think.**

Cameron went home and poured herself a glass of wine and thought about what had happened, trying to analyze just how she managed to mess things up so badly. She was tired and after she finished her drink, she had a fast shower and threw on a tee-shirt and pajama bottoms and stretched out on her bed to think.

_**I was only thinking of her …** __What was he thinking …_

_**She looked so tired …** Do I look that tired …_

_**Does she still want me …** Why doesn't he want me …_

_**I can't distract her anymore …** He won't distract me anymore …_

_**Will this solve her problem …** I've solved my problem …_

_**I was just trying to help …** Was he just trying to help …_

_**Does she love me …** Does he love me …_

_**I know she loves me … **I know he loves me …_

_**I'm an idiot …** I'm an idiot …_

_**I've got to see her … **I've got to see him …_

_**Where are my keys …** Where are my keys …_

_**I'm in my pajamas … **I'm in my pajamas …_

_**Shit **Shit_

_**No one will see under my coat … **No one will see under my coat …_

Cameron made a mad dash for her car. It had begun to snow quite heavily and she cursed while she brushed off her car.

**House made a mad dash for his car. It had begun to snow quite heavily and he cursed as he rugged it, deciding that if he drove fast enough the snow would be gone from the car in no time.**

**House pulled up in front of Cameron's apartment just as she was starting her car.**

"Greg …"

"Allison …"

"I was just coming to see you …"

"Me too …"

House and Cameron looked into each others eyes as they stood toe to toe in the street. Together they spoke,

"I'm sorry … I love you …"

Cameron reached up and gently stroked the soft scruff on House's face with both her hands, pulling him towards her for a kiss.

Their lips brushed each others gently, over and over and as Cameron opened her eyes she saw House's lips part and his tongue reach out to join hers, slowly penetrating her mouth as their kiss deepened.

House smiled down at her.

"I like your outfit …" Cameron smiled.

"Likewise"

House opened his overcoat and pulling her to him, closed it around them both to keep Cameron sheltered from the winter snow.

Noticing that they were attracting some attention, embracing on the street in their pajamas, House suggested, "Maybe we should go inside …"

"I could make us some hot chocolate … " offered Cameron smiling.

"With those little tiny marshmallows …." asked House.

"Of course …"

"You do remember what happened the last time you made us hot chocolate, don't you … it could happen again …" grinned House.

"I'm not afraid Greg … of anything"

**tbc ...**

* * *


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Hey Wilson … yea I know it's early …

I just wanted to remind you to bring my necklace … oh you have it … good….

How'd you make out last night … everything work okay? … Cool …

We'll be in a little later … we're going to pack and bring everything to the hospital … we shouldn't be later than ten … okay … go back to Cuddy … Bye…"

o0o0o

Cameron woke up to the aroma of fresh bacon wafting through her apartment and quickly threw on her bathrobe to check it out. She was famished and when she got to the kitchen, there was House, happily flipping eggs and making toast while lifting the bacon out of the frying pan to drain. He was only wearing his pajama bottoms, tied loosely so they were riding low on his hips; as Cameron looked at his muscular chest and abs, it took all of her willpower not to give that drawstring a little tug. Instead, she laced her arms around his bare waist.

"Good morning …"

"Good morning to you, how'd you sleep …" House asked, giving her a quick kiss while watching his eggs.

"Like a baby … you've been busy, have you been up long …"

"Nope … I had to call Wilson and then I looked in your fridge and saw all this food so I decided to make us breakfast … I don't have this sort of stuff at home …"

"Well there's this special place called a supermarket and if you go there, you can actually buy real food …" Cameron teased.

"Supermarket … hmmm … I don't think that I've ever heard that word …" smirked House, "please, sit down, everything's ready."

House was amused to see how fast Cameron dug into her breakfast. He was glad; he worried about how thin she was and it made him happy to see that she had a good appetite at least.

"Greg, this is delicious … I didn't know that you were such a good cook …"

"Just another one of my many hidden talents … ", grinned House.

"Well I sure enjoyed the talent you uncovered last night … and all of its repeat performances … you're a phenomenal lover Greg House … it's all I can do to keep up with you …"

House smiled proudly and looked into Cameron's eyes.

"You inspire me …"

Cameron looked at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I love you so much Greg"

o0o0o

"Greg, what time's our flight again?" Cameron called from the bedroom.

"Eight o'clock. I think we should leave the hospital around six, 'cause of the snow. I hope that you like the hotel I chose; it's got a swimming pool, so don't forget to bring a hot bathing suit to wear for me …"

"I'll bring my skimpiest bikini; but I do actually have a surprise for our trip and I'll give you a hint, I bought it in NYC and it comes in a little pink box …"

"Yippee, Victoria's Secret …" squealed House.

"Hey, speaking of Victoria's Secret … I'm going to bring your boxers … you still haven't worn them …"

"That's because you're always undressing me before I have a chance to put them on … but pack 'em and I'll model them for you tonight …"

o0o0o

House and Cameron arrived at PPTH mid-morning with all of the clothes that they would need for their trip to Baltimore. House was glad they were leaving a day early, because there was no telling what this storm would be like tomorrow.

"So … did you get lucky last night …" House asked, as soon as he saw Chase and Foreman.

"Owww … be nice … ", House cried as Cameron slapped him.

"House, that's my sister you're talking about …" said an exasperated Chase.

"I know that, but Foreman was supposed to be the one dating your sister … _he_ could have got lucky …." snarked House.

"We had a very nice time House, thank you for asking ", sighed Foreman.

"Well I can see that I'm not going to get any details … did you at least get around to asking them to go to the Valentine's Day Fundraiser with you?"

"Uh no, not yet House …" said Chase.

"You IDIOTS, do I have to teach you guys everything … they're girls … they'll want to buy a dress … get their hair done … get a bikini wax … Valentine's Day is five days away …when are you planning to ask them … DUH …" snarked House.

"Um … we'll get right on it House …" replied Chase.

"Good. Cameron and I are going to check out the lecture hall and you two have clinic duty, right? We'll all meet at there at two." said House as he left with Cameron.

"We'll get right on it House …" whined Foreman, "what was that all about?"

"He does have a point … unless you already have a date …" asked Chase.

"Um … no … I was hoping to ask your sister, if that's all right with you …"

"Of course it is … c'mon we're late for the clinic … we'll call them later …"

o0o0o

Cameron was satisfied that everything was ready for the run-through of her lecture for the first-year med students. House had left her alone to get ready and she had changed into the outfit she was planning on wearing tomorrow at Hopkins; she had read that it was a good idea to test out your outfit beforehand to make sure that you were in total comfort when you spoke.

She looked in the mirror and was pleased with her appearance. She had chosen a textured tweed Chanel-style suit in dark grey which she wore with a pale grey silk blouse and black low-heeled pumps. Cameron wore her hair down, but pulled back the sides softly so that she would not be distracted by hair falling in her eyes. As she freshened up her make-up, she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_I wonder how this is going to turn out for me … this time tomorrow, I'll be in Baltimore … please God, help me be strong … I know I can do this …_

She looked at her watch … it was time to go …

o0o0o

When House arrived at the lecture hall he saw Wilson, Chase and Foreman pacing anxiously by the door.

"House, it's ten to two, c'mon we've got to get our seats …" said Wilson.

"Don't worry … we've got plenty of time … let's go to the side door … I want to sit in the front row … I want Cameron to know I'm there …"

They opened the side door to the lecture hall to find the room packed; all the seats were taken and there were students standing in every doorway.

"See what I said House …" said an exasperated Wilson.

House surveyed the scene and decided that he'd like the first row five seats in the side section. There were, of course, filled.

"We'll take these seats." House said, pointing them out to Wilson with his cane, "there's one for each of us and one for Cuddy when she gets here."

"O…kay … and are you going to wave your magic cane and make the people disappear?"

"Nope don't have to … start your watch now … I want to see how long this takes me…" House said as he limped over to stand in front of the students in "his" seats.

He didn't say a word, but glared into their eyes, one by one from side to side and back again.

"Ummm … would you like our seats, Dr. House …" asked one brave student.

House nodded slowly as he continued to stare.

"Ummm … we'll be going now …." and they scattered away.

"Wilson, Chase, Foreman, c'mon have a seat … how'd I do Wilson?"

"Ten seconds House …"

"_Yes ... _my best time yet!" smirked House.

o0o0o

House was beaming with pride as Cameron walked on stage and he made sure that Foreman, Chase and Wilson were all applauding enthusiastically for her as she was introduced.

His stomach was in knots as she stepped up to the lectern and as she was about to begin his pager went off.

_Shit .. Cuddy needs me …_

House showed Wilson the message and grabbed Chase and Foreman and they headed to emergency. As House passed the students he evicted from their seats he whispered,

"You can sit down, but the moment I'm back, you're out of those seats … do you understand?" They nodded meekly and sat down.

Wilson looked at a bewildered Cameron as the room buzzed over House's unscheduled departure and decided to speak.

"Dr. House apologizes for the disruption, he was needed in emergency. I'm sorry to interrupt Dr. Cameron.", said Wilson as he sat down.

_Okay just take a deep breath Allison … calm down … okay let's do it …_

"Good Afternoon."

o0o0o

"What do we have Cuddy" said House as they reached emergency.

"There's been a 40 car pile-up on the interstate. A tanker truck and two big rigs collided and it started a chain reaction … cars just kept plowing into one another and the storms getting worse.

I need you three to coordinate with the emergency triage staff and take over some of these patients … were swamped already and it's over by a long shot.

Oh … and House, I'm sorry to do this to you, but I can't let you go with Cameron tonight … I need you here … maybe in the morning … if things get better …"

o0o0o

House kept looking at his watch, but he was never able to make it back to the lecture hall to hear Cameron. He had lost count of how many patients he had seen and was taking a break to rest his leg when Wilson walked in to help out.

"House I'm sorry … I know how much this meant to you …" Wilson's heart ached for his friend. He looked so tired, sitting in blood splattered scrubs, holding his head up with his hands.

"How did she do?" he asked, not looking up.

"She was amazing … she got a standing ovation … you would have been so proud …" said Wilson quietly. He turned as he heard the door open.

Cameron walked in wearing her scrubs and sat down by House, as Wilson quietly left.

"Hey there …" she said, touching his shoulder gently.

"Allison … I'm so sorry … I tried to get back …" House said looking at her sadly.

"I know that … remember, I'm a doctor too … these things happen …"

"Wilson said you were great …"

"Awww … he's exaggerating …" Cameron said shyly.

"I have some bad news …"

"I know… Lisa told me …."

"I'll catch the first flight out tomorrow and join you, okay?"

"Okay … c'mon we'd better get to work."

o0o0o

House sat at his desk as he watched Cameron check her bags to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Well the one good thing about you coming tomorrow is that you can bring me anything I forget …" said Cameron, trying to be cheerful.

"Sure … whatever … you'll call as soon as you land … promise …"

"I promise …"

"Hey Cameron, good you're still here, we just came to say goodbye …" said Chase, putting his arms around her and gave her a kiss while House glared.

"Good luck tomorrow … you'll be great, I know it …"

"Thanks Chase."

"Hey Cameron … give me a hug … good luck, we'll be thinking of you…" said Foreman.

"Okay, okay you guys … now be useful and take Cameron's bags down to Wilson. He and Cuddy have a limo waiting downstairs. Tell them we'll be right there."

After they left, Cameron turned to look at House.

"Well, I guess it's time. I'm not going to cry because I'll see you tomorrow.", she said blinking back her tears.

House reached in his desk and pulled out a small blue bag.

"Here, I bought this for you. I was going to save it for tomorrow, but I want you to have it now, just in case … just in case I can't get there ", he said, giving her the bag.

"Tiffany's?"

Cameron reached inside and pulled out the flat blue box and undid the white satin bow. She removed the lid slowly and folded back the white tissue paper and slowly lifted the diamond heart necklace out of the box.

House watched as the tears rolled down her face, her hand shaking as she held the necklace out to him.

"You do like it don't you?" House said, not understanding what she was doing.

"It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me in my life. Would you help me put it on please …"

"Of course … ", House went over to Cameron and brushed her hair to one side and fastened the necklace securely.

"I want you to remember how much I love you whenever you touch that heart." House said, "I'm so proud of you … never forget that, okay?"

Cameron nodded and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'll never take it off … ever. Thank you Greg."

"I love you .." she said, putting her arms around him.

House bent down and gave her a kiss that was so soft and full of emotion, Cameron thought that her heart would break.

"I love you too …" whispered House.

"We'd better go .. . we don't want you to miss your flight …"

House grabbed his cane and put his other arm around Cameron's waist as they walked to the elevator ….


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"House … House … wake up … "

House opened one eye to see Wilson standing by the conference table holding a bag of bagels and four coffees in a tray. They had worked through the night trying to treat all of the accident victims that had been brought to PPTH yesterday … or was it today … House had lost track of the time. The last time he remembered looking at the clock it was 6:30 am. The sun was starting to come up and thankfully a strong westerly wind had blown the storm out to sea and the sky was clear for the first time in the last 36 hours. Now the clean-up began. Salters and sanders were out on the road, ploughs were everywhere and hydro was trying to deal with widespread power outages.

"Chase … Foreman … have a coffee." offered Wilson.

"What time is it now?" muttered House.

"Almost eight …" answered Chase.

_Cameron… I've got to get to Baltimore_

"How's the situation in emergency? Do you think Cuddy still needs me here?"

"Call her, but I think you're good to go … that's if the planes are taking off in Trenton." said Wilson.

"I've got to make some calls …" House said staggering to his office.

"Can I help House?"

"Yea Wilson … will you call the airport for me? Tell them it's a medical emergency … that I have to get to Baltimore … Cameron's lecture is at 2 pm"

"Hey Cuddy … House … can I be excused from school today?" House said in his best whiney voice. "I can …thanks Mom …" House smiled as he hung up the phone.

"House, I called the airport. They're still clearing the runways and the first flight to Baltimore is scheduled for 11 am_ but _it's fully booked. They can get you on the 1 pm flight."

"One o'clock is too late … did you tell them it's a medical emergency?"

"Yes and they said that they would ask every passenger if they were willing to take a later flight, but that you should get down there ASAP and they're not promising anything."

"I'll take my chances … thanks Wilson."

"I'm going to get a shower and change and then head out to the airport."

&&&&&

"Okay, Foreman, Chase, I'm off … I'll see you tomorrow. Go home and get some rest, you deserve it."

"Thanks House and good luck with everything today … give our best to Cameron." said Foreman.

House was exhausted but the shower had revived him somewhat. He was used to functioning on very little sleep and after he changed into the grey suit that he had worn on his first date with Cameron, he thought that he looked quite good, considering the circumstances.

He arrived at the Trenton, New Jersey airport after a very slow drive and headed directly to the Maine-Boston Airlines counter.

"Hi, I'm Dr. House; did you get me a seat on the 11:00 flight to Baltimore?"

"I'm sorry Dr. House, we've asked every passenger that's checked in so far and no one is willing to give up their seat."

"Look Susan, you don't mind if I call you Susan do you? Just bump someone … say that you're overbooked … say anything … I don't care. I _have_ to be at Johns Hopkins for 2 o'clock! It's a matter of life or death … now please try!"

"I _could_ make an announcement …"

**Ladies and Gentlemen traveling on Flight 224 to Baltimore, Maryland. We have an urgent request for one seat on this flight to accommodate a medical emergency. Would any passenger willing to travel on flight 226, departing at 1300 hours, please contact this desk immediately.**

Susan repeated the announcement every five minutes until it was time to board the plane, but no passenger came forward to offer up their seat. House could not believe that he had come this far just to fail.

He watched in dismay as people started to board and then had an idea.

"Susan … offer to buy them off … offer them money … I'll pay …"

"I'm sorry Dr. House, that's strictly against airline policy."

House watched as Susan walked away to talk to another agent. He pulled out his wallet and looked inside. House quickly grabbed the microphone.

**Ladies and Gentlemen traveling on Flight 224 to Baltimore, Maryland. We have an urgent request for one seat on this flight to accommodate a medical emergency. Would any passenger willing to travel on flight 226, departing at 1300 hours for **_**Five Hundred Dollars**_** please raise their hand.**

House smirked as a dozen hands shot up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have lift-off …" House said as he boarded the plane.

&&&&&

Cameron paced back and forth as she waited in the office they had assigned her near the theatre. It was a beautiful room, paneled in oak with an antique desk and soft leather furniture.

"Dr. Wilson please …"

"Wilson …"

"Wilson, its Cameron, I'm at JHM, is there any word on House?"

"Cameron I don't know what to tell you. He left for the airport quite a while ago but the flight was fully booked and he was on stand-by. I have no idea whether he was successful or not … sorry."

"Thanks Wilson … I'll just keep my fingers crossed."

"Cameron, try not to worry okay … just focus on your lecture, good luck."

Just then Cameron heard a knock on her door. _He's here …_

She opened the door to find a distinguished looking older gentleman standing there.

"Dr. Cameron, I'm Dr. Geoffrey Robarts. I just thought that I would stop by and introduce myself and welcome you to Johns Hopkins. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes Sir, thank you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sir."

"I was wondering if Dr. House had decided to accompany you Dr. Cameron? I was hoping to speak with him today…" asked the Dean.

"He was hoping to catch a flight out this morning Sir, but I haven't seen him yet."

"Well, do let him know that I'm looking for him and I'll make sure that a seat is reserved for him in the front row, in case he arrives at the last minute. I'll leave you now Dr. Cameron, so you can make your final preparations. I was very impressed with your paper and I'm looking forward to your presentation."

"Thank you Sir."

&&&&&

House's flight touched down at 12:10 pm and he quickly caught a cab to take him to the university. As the taxi pulled away, leaving him standing at the front door of Johns Hopkins Medical School he realized that his stomach was in knots.

He hesitated as he reached for the door. He longed to see Cameron, but he was apprehensive about returning to his old school. So many memories … and most of them bad.

House opened the door and walked over to the information desk.

"Yes Sir, May I help you?"

"I'm Dr. Gregory House. I'm here to meet with Dr. Allison Cameron; she's giving the Immunology lecture this afternoon. Do you know where I might find her?" House asked, being on his best behaviour.

"Yes Dr. House, we were told to expect you. Dr. Cameron is in room 212. Just go down to the end of this hall and turn left. Welcome back, Sir."

"Thank you."

_Welcome back … what does that mean … why was she expecting me … it's starting already … as soon as Cameron's done we're getting out of here …_

Room 212. House knocked at the door.

&&&&&

Cameron looked at her watch when she heard the knock and slowly got up to answer the door. One o'clock …. One more hour to go.

_It's probably someone else from the university …._

When she opened the door she squealed with delight. House had arrived.

"Greg … you're here …" Cameron threw her arms around his neck.

"Let's close the door … there are lots of prying eyes around here." House said, closing the door, and then locking it for good measure.

"How's my angel?" House said gathering Cameron into his arms.

"Very happy, now that you're here …" she said smiling up at him.

House looked at her, thinking how beautiful she looked and smiled when he saw that she was still wearing her necklace. He picked up the heart and said…

"Do you still like your necklace?"

"I love it…" Cameron said smiling, 'and I love you"

House placed the heart back resting between her lovely collarbones and ran his finger down the vee of her blouse. He was tempted to keep going but stopped himself; the last thing that Cameron needed right now was for him to divert her focus away from the lecture. He moved his hand up to caress her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. Cameron moaned softly at his deepening kiss and as they pulled closer together, they were startled by a knock on the door.

"Dean Robarts, how may I help you?"

"Sorry to disturb you again, but our receptionist just informed me that Dr. House had arrived. Have you seen him?"

"Dr. Robarts, come in, I was just checking on Dr. Cameron … good to see you Sir…" House said extending his hand.

"Good to see you Greg" he said looking House over from head to toe, "I must say that I would have never recognized you Greg … so well-dressed … quite a change from your student years …" Robarts chuckled.

"Dr. Cameron, it's almost time for you to begin. Greg, I took the liberty of saving you a seat. I'd be honoured if you would join me …"

"Thank you Sir. I'd like that."

"Good, I'll meet you in the theatre, say in five minutes."

"Good luck Dr. Cameron." said Robarts, as he shut the door.

"Well, I should go, I guess. Are you sure that you'll be okay with me in the audience?" asked House.

"I'll be fine ... "said Cameron.

"I'm so proud to be here with you … I love you."

"I love you too Greg …" smiled Cameron, as House left the room.

_Will I be okay with him in the audience? … I still don't know if it works …_

… _Remember House snoring … remember House snoring …_

&&&&&

House was shocked when he walked into the lecture theatre at Johns Hopkins; he'd been there many times in the past but had forgotten just how big it was. As he looked around he guessed that it would hold about five hundred people and from the looks of things, every seat would be filled today; he started to feel sick in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Cameron having to speak to such an imposing crowd, but there was no turning back now… for either of them.

He could see Dean Robarts coming over to meet him. As House walked down the aisle towards the front of the hall, he had an uncomfortable feeling that he had been noticed by a few people. Of course the cane didn't help matters and he was sure that without it no one would have recognized him in his new clothes. He was beginning to like this suit better all the time. But hey, maybe he was over-analyzing the situation. Dean Robarts was a powerful man at Hopkins and it was natural for people to be curious about his guest.

House cringed when he saw that their seats were in the middle of the front row, right in front of the lectern. As he sat waiting for Cameron, his mind wandered back to their practice sessions at PPTH. Because he was called to emergency yesterday, he still had no idea whether Cameron was over her stage fright when he was in the audience. _Hell, _he thought_, it may not even matter to her whether I'm here today, this crowd is enough to scare anyone half to death!_

House checked his watch. It was two o'clock and the lights started to dim in the auditorium. Dr. Stanley Temperman, who was the head of the Immunology Department at JHM walked out to introduce Cameron.

As he spoke, House was once again reminded of what an accomplished woman his Cameron had become and thought about how lucky he was to have her in his life. He could hardly wait until the 14th; if things turned out the way that he hoped, she would agree to be his wife and they would be together for the rest of their lives.

&&&&&

Cameron waited in the wings as Dr. Temperman introduced her. She thought that she was going to be ill; her nerves were so bad, she could not even begin to imagine why she had agreed to speak today. _This is way out of my league, _she thought, _why would all of those people be interested in what I have to say? _She saw Dr. Temperman turn to her, applauding, as he finished his introduction.

_It's time … I have to go out there … just hold your head high … _

_It will all be over soon … one way or another…_

&&&&&

House watched Cameron walk across the big stage to shake Dr. Temperman's hand. She managed a smile as she stepped up to the lectern and adjusted the microphone to the correct height. The crowd quieted down and waited for her to begin.

Panic shot through House as she stood there looking out over the audience, saying nothing. Her gaze shifted to him for what seemed like an eternity. Cameron lifted one hand to her throat and rubbed the heart of her necklace with her fingers and then set her hand down again.

She looked at House with a slight smile on her face and then turned back to her audience.

"Good afternoon", Cameron said in a clear, strong voice, to begin her lecture.

&&&&&

As House listened, he realized that the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach was disappearing.

Cameron was brilliant; speaking with confidence and enthusiasm as she presented her paper. House glanced around and could see that she had captured her audience; people were focused on her, eager to hear her ideas and he could not have been more proud.

"Thank you for your attention." Cameron said, concluding her lecture.

She looked out into the audience with a dazzling smile on her face as the applause began. Polite at first, the applause grew stronger and House suddenly noticed people standing up throughout the audience. He quickly grabbed his cane to push himself out of his chair and stood, applauding the love of his life.

Cameron was overcome by the response of her audience and although she felt on the brink of tears she managed to remain composed. As she looked down, she saw House standing, trying to keep his balance as he clapped for her.

She reached up once again and rubbed the heart on her necklace as she looked into his eyes and they both knew she was sending a message of love to House.

&&&&&

After the question period was over, House and Cameron made their way to an informal reception for Cameron. House once again began to feel uncomfortable as he recognized many of his old professors and classmates, most of whom, he despised. He was almost relieved to see Dr. Robarts approach with a colleague.

"Greg, this is Dr. David Johnson. He's anxious to meet you; his son Andrew, just started working at your hospital."

House started to boil inside at the thought of Andrew Johnson, but vowed to restrain himself for Cameron's sake.

"Dr. House, so good to meet you. I was wondering what your impression was of my son's work, so far." Dr. Johnson said eagerly.

"I'm not really involved with Pediatrics much, Dr. Johnson, so I can't really assess your son's work. Dr. Cameron has worked with him a fair bit in our clinic … perhaps she could help you." House said, trying to end the conversation. But Johnson senior was like a bulldog; he just wouldn't let go.

"Understood. But tell me then, what was your first impression of my boy?"

House had had enough. He was tired and his leg hurt like hell.

"Well, since you really seem to want my opinion, here goes. I think he's a spoiled, obnoxious brat and I can't stand the sight of him. He pissed me off the first day he arrived, trying to put the moves on my woman and I've hated him every since. Is _that_ enough information for you, Daddy?" snarked House.

"Um … yes Dr. House … thank you." He said, slinking away.

"Well, I see you really haven't changed that much over the years, have you House?" commented Dean Robarts.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but he wouldn't leave it alone."

"That's okay Greg, I rather enjoyed it. Andrew was always a little pecker-head; it's about time someone told his father the truth!" said Dean Robarts chuckling.

"C'mon, let's go get a cup of coffee."

&&&&&

House watched happily as Cameron changed out of her suit for her trip back to Princeton. She was bubbling over with excitement as she told House about what everyone had said to her after the lecture.

"And Dean Robarts invited me to come back and speak again ..."

"How do you feel about it? Would you do it again?" House asked.

"In a heartbeat. I mean, it was really frightening, but now that I've done it, I know it won't be so hard the next time…"

"Do you know how proud I am of you at this very minute?" House said, wrapping his arms around Cameron's waist. She smiled.

"I think so … but maybe you could remind me one more time."

"Gladly ..." House said as he kissed her passionately.

"Are you ready to go home, angel?"

"I'm ready … and Greg …thank you… I could have never done this without you."

&&&&&

"I'm going to call Wilson and brag about you, is that all right?" House said as he called his friend.

"Wilson? … House … yea, she was brilliant … we've landed and we're in the limo now … what's that? … That sounds good, let me ask her?"

"Wilson is wondering if we would like to go out with him, Cuddy, Foreman, Chase and the girls to a club tonight to celebrate your success. Do you feel up to it?"

"I love to Greg … that's so nice of them"

"Allison says yes … tell me where … okay we'll see you then."

"So what's the plan?" asked Cameron.

"Well, because the gang likes ballroom dancing and they know what a hot dancer you are, they're having your party at a Latin dance club. Wilson says the girls are getting all gussied up in their dancing dresses, whatever that means and that you should call Cuddy if you have any questions."

"I've got the perfect dress …" smiled Cameron, "you'll love it!"

&&&&&

House stood in front of his closet in a panic. He'd had a shower and put on his black silk boxers; House had snitched them out of Cameron's suitcase at Hopkins when she had her back turned and looked forward to surprising her with them later on tonight.

_I have no idea what to wear to a Latin dance club … I can't call Cameron, she'll think that I don't know how to dress myself … I know, I'll call Cuddy …_

"Hey Lisa, it's Greg … I don't know what to wear …

What … no I can't call Cameron, she'll think I'm an idiot … so help me …

"No, I don't have any tight shirts with puffy sleeves … how can you even ask me that … I certainly hope Wilson doesn't either …"

"Yep … I have that … that too … okay sounds good … see you later…"

&&&&&

Cameron was very excited as she looked forward to her night of celebration. She loved ballroom dancing and the hot, sexy Latin dances were always her favourites.

Cameron decided to style her hair into a fancy bun and gelled her hair so that it was gleaming. She sprinkled gold sparkles carefully over the smooth section for extra pizzazz and accented her hairstyle with glittering pins. _Perfect…_

As she looked the reflection of her naked body in the mirror, she decided a little bronze was in order and then picked up her special dress; a micro-mini covered in shimmering gold beads and held up by criss-crossing spaghetti straps. It was a dress made for dancing and she felt wonderful every time she wore it. Cameron searched through her lingerie drawer carefully. _Aha there you are_ she thought lifting out two pairs of panties; a gold satin thong and a pair of high-cut gold spandex briefs. There would be no bra tonight!

Cameron put on her thong and then very carefully slipped the shining dress over her head and strapped on gold stiletto heels.

She had just finished her make-up and body glitter when the doorbell rang.

House was blown away when Cameron answered the door. He had seen her in all kinds of outfits but nothing came close to this dress; he could already feel his body reacting as he stepped inside.

House swallowed hard. "Wow …" he said, eyeing her from tip to toe.

"Wow, yourself… you look hot …"

He dressed all in black, in his new suit with a dark grey-black shirt and black silk tie. Cameron licked her lips at his dark, swarthy look. Seeing her reaction, House reminded himself to thank Cuddy later.

"I just have to put on one more thing and then I'm ready to go."

House bent to one side as her watched Cameron walk down the hall to her bedroom. As the skirt swayed with the movement of her hips he caught tantalizing glimpses of her delicious backside in the satiny thong.

"Um … angel … do you know that I can see your lovely cheeks when you walk in that dress?" House asked, trying to be as diplomatic as possible, "not that I'm complaining, or anything …"

"Yep, that's why I've got these …" Cameron said, as she returned with the other panties. Cameron bent over and pulled the dancing briefs up over her thong.

House didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

"Okay now I've got it … those are so that you can dance in that dress … women's underwear is so complicated …"

"Well you don't really want me to share my _assets _with the entire nightclub, do you?" said Cameron seductively.

"Nope … they belong in my private holdings …." grinned House….

**tbc ...**

* * *


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

As House and Cameron drove to the dance club, House noticed how quiet Cameron had become since they got in the car.

"Is everything all right angel, you're awfully quiet … aren't you looking forward to your party?"

"Oh, I was … but now I'm not so sure that it's a good idea … us going out dancing …"

"Why, you love to dance?" House asked, genuinely confused.

"I just should have talked to you about it before we accepted … that's all." Cameron said quietly.

House pulled off the road into a coffee shop parking lot and turned off the car.

"Okay, look at me and tell me what this is all about. You won't have a good time if something is bothering you this much."

"I'm worried that you won't feel comfortable tonight."

"You mean because of what happened at work when you were dancing with Chase?"

"Partly that … but I don't want you to feel bad about your leg either … am I making any sense?"

"I think I know what you mean … does it bother me to watch you dance knowing that I'll never be able to?" House said, looking at her intently.

Cameron nodded.

"Wilson asked me the same question that night in our office … and the answer is no. I know that I'll never be able to dance like Chase, hell, even if I had two good legs and that's okay with me; he trained for years to be able to do that.

It's like ski jumping … we all love to watch it, but how many of us will ever soar off that ramp? The thing that bothers me most is watching people run … I used to run for miles every day …. ", House said, his voice trailing off sadly as he paused to think.

"But I could watch you dance for hours, especially in that hot, little dress as long as you promise me one thing…" House said brightening.

"What's that?"

"That you'll save all of the slow, sexy dances just for me …they're my specialty you know …" grinned House.

"I remember …" Cameron blushed, "…I promise, Greg…"

"Oh, and one more thing, if I start to act like a jealous idiot, just give me a slap or something … I hope the Wombat doesn't have any roses tonight …"

"Okay, I will …" laughed Cameron. House turned on the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot.

&&&&&

"There's our guest of honour!" shouted Wilson, as he waved from across the room.

Cameron and House wove their way through the crowded nightclub to meet the gang; they were sitting at a table for eight on a small terrace over-looking the dance floor and they all stood and applauded for Cameron as she arrived with House. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged and the girls immediately checked out each other's dresses.

"Allison, I love that dress and the necklace … when did you get that?" Cuddy said, as she picked the heart up to admire it.

"Greg gave it to me just before I left for Baltimore, isn't it beautiful? … it's from Tiffany's …" Cameron said quietly.

"Ah … now we know what he was shopping for … it's simply breathtaking!"

"How are you tonight handsome?" Cuddy said, kissing House on the cheek.

"I'm great and thanks for the fashion advice earlier… my lady approved … you look stunning, doesn't she Wilson?" House said, as he kissed Cuddy and turned to his friend.

"I'd second that opinion, Dr. House." smiled Wilson.

Cuddy was wearing a red, sequined knee-length dress that fit her like a second skin. The bodice was cut on the bias and secured by a single shoulder strap and its skirt was fully slit on one side, showing off Cuddy's shapely legs.

"You know Wilson, I never knew that girls wore such hot dresses for this kind of dancing… just think what we've been missing … it's all your fault …" smirked House.

"It always is …" sighed Wilson.

"Good evening Doctors, ladies you look beautiful" House said greeting Chase, Meggie, Foreman and Kymberly.

"Chase told us what a good dancer you are Kym …" said Cameron.

"Oh, he exaggerates … Robert is actually quite a bit better than me" confided Kym.

"Yea…he told us that too …Owww … ", said House as Cameron slapped him and then turning her attention back to the girls she said "I love your dresses …"

Meggie was wearing an emerald green cocktail dress with a fitted taffeta bodice and a full chiffon skirt and her pretty red curls were brushed back from her face with a wide sparkling headband. Kym wore one of her competition dresses. It was a short, black sheath, covered with horizontal bands of bugle beads from top to bottom that swayed with every step she took and her wavy blond hair was clasped by two sparking barrettes on either side of her face.

"Did you two manage to get some rest today… it was a long night …" House said to Chase and Foreman.

"Yes we did House, thank you." said Chase, amazed at how well House looked considering that he still had not slept.

"Why don't we all sit down…" Wilson said, "Waiter… we're ready for the champagne now …"

&&&&&

As they settled in their seats the waiter poured champagne for everyone and Wilson rose to speak.

"Allison, I'd like to congratulate you on your successful lecture today. You worked hard and I know that you'll always remember this day as one of the highlights of your career. To Allison!"

"Cheers!"

Foreman and Chase rose together to speak next.

"Camer… uh, Allison …we'd like to offer our congratulations to you." started Chase.

"You've blazed a trail for us at Hopkins …" continued Foreman, "and I just hope that we can live up to the standard you set for us today. To Allison!"

"Thank you all so much for supporting me and taking over my clinic duty …" everyone laughed, " and most of all for being my friends."

As everyone drank their champagne and began to chat House said,

"Hey, don't I get a turn …" House said standing.

"Of course House, I'm sorry …" said Wilson as everyone turned their attention to House.

"Well, I just wanted to say …" House paused, taking a deep breath, "that I wish all of you could have been at Johns Hopkins with me today. When Allison spoke with such confidence, she captured the attention of each and every one of the 500 people in her audience and earned a well-deserved standing ovation.

Allison, I think it's no secret to anyone here how much I love you, but I want them all to know that I have never been more proud of you, both personally and professionally than I was this afternoon. Thank you for letting me be a part of this special day."

House leaned over and gave Cameron a kiss as he sat down and there was not a dry eye at the table. As Cameron and Cuddy dabbed away their tears, Wilson said,

"Well that's going to teach me to never speak again after House …", as everyone chuckled, "let's get this party started … Chase why don't you show us how it's done …"

&&&&&

"What do you think of the band?" shouted Wilson, trying to be heard over the noise of the crowd.

"They're hot … I love it …" replied House, taking another sip of champagne. While the club catered to the Latin crowd, the band played all kinds of dance music including lots of old standards, which House loved. He smiled as he heard the opening notes of "The Way You Look Tonight" and stood up, touching Cameron's shoulder … "May I have this dance?"

"C'mon everybody … let's dance …" House said, pointing to the dance floor.

House rested his cane at the side of the dance floor and wrapped his arms tightly around Cameron as they began to dance.

"Ummm… I love this song …" Cameron said dreamily, as she nuzzled into House's arms. House kissed the top of her head and then bent down and softly began to sing to her.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low, When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...And the way you look tonight._

Cameron felt her heart melt at the sound of his voice and tightened her arms around House as she lost herself in the music.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you, And the way you look tonight._

"You know, I was almost afraid to come dancing with you tonight" Meggie said smiling at Chase.

"Why would you be afraid?"

"When Kym told me about what a good dancer you are, I was a little intimidated …"

"You're a beautiful dancer and a beautiful …" Chase stopped and looked at Meggie; he bent down, his lips brushing hers, as they met for their first kiss, "…woman …". Meggie smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

_With each word your tenderness grows, Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, It touches my foolish heart._

"Hey look at Chase and Meggie …" Foreman said "what do you know … they look good together …"

"I think we look good together, don't you?" Kym said smiling up at Foreman.

_Lovely ... Never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

As Wilson held Lisa in his arms he looked around at his friends and thought about how special this night was. Foreman and Chase were falling in love … he'd finally found the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with … and House and Cameron … their love was just meant to be … at this moment in time all was right with the world.

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm, Just the way you look to-night._

&&&&&

"I had such a wonderful time tonight, Greg …" Cameron said as she shut the door and took off her coat, "how about you?"

"I never thought that I would say this, but I'm really impressed with this ballroom dancing stuff", House said slipping his arms around Cameron, "I liked the rumba the best …"

"Ah, why doesn't that surprise me … _they say it's the vertical expression of a horizontal desire_ you know … will you dance with me Greg?" Cameron said looking into his eyes.

"I'd love to … I'm not as good as Chase, but I'll try my best …"

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong Greg … you're far better than Chase could ever hope to be … I'll be right back."

House walked into the living room and dimmed the lights. His leg was killing him, but something told him that this was much more than just a dance to Cameron and to hell with the pain. He heard the alluring strains of a rumba float into the room as Cameron turned on her stereo. She sat down beside him on the sofa and removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt to his abs. Her eyes sparkled as she slid off his jacket and then taking his hand in hers she whispered … _dance with me Greg…_ and guided him to his feet.

House was utterly mesmerized as he followed her lead, silently taking her in his arms. They held each other tight as they started to do their own version of the rumba sway slowly around the room, their hips undulating in unison as they moved to the seductive rhythms. Cameron slipped her hand inside his shirt and ran her fingers over his well-muscled chest as they danced. House moaned softly as he pressed his arousal against Cameron and ran his hands down Cameron's almost naked back and reached for the hem of her skirt. House was excited to find that Cameron had removed her dancing panties and was now barely covered below by her satiny gold thong. He slid both hands over her shapely behind and pulled her to him, his desire growing by the moment. House tugged Cameron's dress up over her head in one swift movement and she gasped in pleasure as he pressed his open mouth against hers, his tongue licking and tasting her with increasing fervor as they stumbled down the hall toward the bedroom, still locked in each others arms as they kissed.

House sat Cameron down on the edge of the bed.

"Now I want you to watch … no touching allowed …"

House peeled off his shirt and then slowly unzipped his pants for Cameron in a mock striptease. She squealed with delight when House removed his pants to show off his black satin boxers.

"Yummy …" said Cameron as she eyed her man.

She reclined on the bed and House gently lowered himself on top of her. He smiled at the sight of her diamond necklace sparkling above her breasts as he bent down to kiss her rosy nipples. House moved from one to the other, circling and fluttering their tips with his tongue as Cameron shook with anticipation.

"Oh Greg…Greg … ", she whispered as he moved his kisses lower. House caressed her breasts while he explored her body, licking and tasting her skin as he went. House slid his hands lower to stroke the satiny triangle and hooking his fingers under the thin side straps he slid her panties down her silky legs. He smiled as he saw Cameron open herself to him and he brushed his fingers over her sensitive skin, stroking her in a way that only he could, driving her wild with desire.

Cameron pulled House to her, kissing him gently as she rolled him over on his back. "It's my turn now", she whispered, straddling his legs. Cameron picked up a small bottle off the night table and House swallowed hard as he watched her tilt the bottle between her breasts allowing a ribbon of liquid to flow slowly over her abdomen as it made its downward journey. Cameron pulled down his boxers, stretching out the waistband to accommodate his arousal, then she gently laid down on top of House and began to glide her body over his, massaging the oil into his skin with her own.

Cameron arched her back as she slid over his body, feeling a burning warmth build inside her. House sat up and embraced her as he gently lowered her back to the bed.

Kissing her lips he whispered …_Now, my angel_ … as he entered her slowly … slipping deep inside his love as they began their special dance.

**tbc ...**

* * *


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Some angst to start the final ten chapters of 'Look At Me' tonight.**

Chapter 48

On Thursday morning, House, Cameron, Chase and Foreman began settling back into their normal routines. Word had spread throughout the hospital of Cameron's success and she was touched by the number of PPTH staff that took the time to congratulate her on her lecture.

Because of Tuesday's snowstorm, there was a huge backlog of charting to be done and House sent Cameron to the clinic for the morning so that he, Foreman and Chase could work on completing their patient files.

Cameron was actually enjoying clinic duty that day. Now that her lecture was over, she relished the relative calm of the clinic and felt like a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

As she came out of Exam Room 1 to grab the next patient file, she noticed Andrew Johnson standing at the nursing station. While she didn't especially like him, Cameron was polite to a fault and decided to speak to the pediatrician.

"Good morning Andrew "

"Oh, Good Morning Allison, I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thanks Andrew. I met your father yesterday at Johns Hopkins."

"Yes I know, he called me last night and said that he'd met both you and Dr. House at your reception. He said your lecture was a big hit … I'm impressed."

"Well, that's nice to hear. I was amazed at the number of people there were in the audience."

Andrew seethed inside remembering how his father had reamed him out over House's remarks. Allison had been courteous to his Dad, but House was a bastard, as usual, and as far as Andrew was concerned, Allison was guilty by association.

"You know that's quite a coup, getting an invitation to speak at Hopkins so early in your career, not that you didn't deserve it. There must have been hundreds of doctors looking for a shot like that."

"Dr. House arranged it for me; he graduated from Hopkins." said Cameron, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was going.

"Really? That's interesting. I've heard that House isn't that well liked at Hopkins. Why would anyone do such a big favour for him? It's curious, don't you think?

Well, I'd better go, I have a patient waiting in Exam 2 … talk to you later Allison…"

"Sure, Andrew … see you later …" Cameron said, deep in thought.

&&&&&

House, Foreman and Chase were all seated in the conference room working on charting when they heard a knock at the door.

"Dr. House? I have your flower delivery for Dr. Cameron." House set the flowers in the centre of the table.

"Thanks Mr. Dean." House said, "see you tomorrow."

"Cameron will be pleased, "said Chase, "House I've been wanting to apologize to you about that crack I made about Cameron's mystery man trying to over-compensate for his short-comings, I had no idea that the flowers were from you."

"That's okay Chase. It was actually pretty funny although it would have been better if you'd said it about Wilson." smirked House, as he heard the door open.

"How's it going?" Cameron said as she returned to the office.

"We're making progress …" said House "these arrived for you …"

Cameron removed the wrapping and today there were eleven red roses in a vase with delphiniums and freesia. She opened the card and smiled as she read the message.

_**Three More Days …**_

_**You're my Angel**_

_**Love Greg**_

"Greg … thank you, they're beautiful. I love you." Cameron whispered.

"Close your eyes boys, there's a PDA coming up …" grinned House, as he kissed Cameron. "Okay you can open them now …"

"Is there anything that I can help you with? "Cameron asked.

"It would be great if you could attack that pile of mail for me…"

"Okay " Cameron said, still preoccupied by her conversation with Andrew.

House got up and followed her into his office.

"Allison, are you feeling all right? You don't seem like yourself today."

"No, I'm fine Greg, really. I guess all of the excitement is just starting to catch up with me. I'll just work at your desk if that's okay?"

"Sure it is … are you sure that nothing's wrong?"

"Positive"

&&&&&

As Cameron was sorting through the mail she spotted a letter from Johns Hopkins; excited, she jumped up from House's desk and took the letter out in the conference room to show him.

"House, you got a letter from Hopkins.", Cameron said, waving the envelope in the air.

"It's probably for you …" House mumbled absentmindedly, "go ahead, open it, I have no secrets."

Little did House know how soon those words would come back to haunt him.

"I wouldn't be getting a letter in the mail from them already, we were just there yesterday. I'll read it to you. Oh it's from Dr. Robarts …."

**Dr Gregory House**

**Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital**

**Princeton, New Jersey.**

**Dear Greg,**

**First of all, I would just like to say how delighted I was to receive your call**

**on February 2****nd****, 2007 regarding lecture placements for your three fellows:**

**Dr. Allison Cameron, Dr. Eric Foreman and Dr. Robert Chase.**

**This is to confirm my invitation for them to speak at JHM on the following dates:**

**Dr. Allison Cameron February 10****th****, 2007.**

**Dr. Eric Foreman April 17****th****, 2007**

**Dr. Robert Chase TBD**

**I have also enclosed the schedule for your speaking engagements at our Conference on Diagnostic Techniques to be held on October 8****th**** & 9****th****, 2007.**

**In addition to the keynote address, we have arranged for you to conduct two Q & A Forums that same weekend.**

**If you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to contact me Greg.**

**It is a pleasure to welcome you back to JHM.**

**Sincerely,**

_**Geoffrey Robarts**_

**Dr. Geoffrey Robarts, Dean of Medicine**

**Johns Hopkins University**

&&&&&

Cameron, Foreman and Chase all looked at House.

"You didn't say anything about speaking at Hopkins, Greg, that's wonderful …"

Cameron said smiling, "… the keynote speaker, wow …that's an honour…"

"House, congratulations… but I thought that you hated giving lectures …" said Foreman.

"Yea, I do … but I don't mind volunteering you guys for them …" snarked House.

"How long have you known about this? I'm surprised you didn't say something." Cameron's questions were getting on House's nerves.

"What difference does it make how long I've known? Give that to me!" he snapped.

House tried to snatch the letter out of Cameron's hand, but she pulled it away at the last minute. Cameron began to re-read the letter.

"It says here that you made the arrangements with Robarts on February 2nd, the day that you called about our lectures. Does this have something to do with us House?"

"Not really … Robarts just happened to ask me about the conference the same day, that's all. Look Cameron, just drop it, okay? It doesn't concern you." House said impatiently.

"Oh no … I think this does concern me. It's all starting to make sense now."

"What is?" asked Chase.

"When I was in the clinic this morning, I talked to Andrew Johnson. He asked me how I managed to get such a prestigious speaking engagement at this stage of my career. When I told him that you had arranged it he asked me why anyone at Hopkins would do you a favour given your history there … and this is why, isn't it House? ", Cameron said with anger in her voice.

Chase and Foreman froze in their seats as Cameron glared at House. She was blocking the door and they had no way to escape.

"I knew that you pulled some strings at Hopkins, but not about this. What was the deal House? Did you agree to speak at this conference to get us these talks? Did you?"

House looked at Cameron. "So what if I did?"

"So what if you did? You lied to me …", Cameron said fuming.

"I never lied to you Cameron."

"A lie of omission is still a lie. You led me to believe that I got this lecture on my own merits. You said that Robarts was impressed with my paper."

"And he _was_ Cameron, he told you that himself yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Cameron said, leaning over him. House couldn't stand her glaring down at him and rose to confront her.

"_Why_ Cameron … you want to know _why_ … well I'll tell you!"

"Hey, hey, what's going on here? I can hear the two of you arguing in my office." Wilson said, shutting the door of the office.

"Stay out of this Wilson." Cameron and House said in unison.

"The truth is, Robarts didn't want you unless he got something in return and_ I_ was that something. You've got to understand that as good as you three are …" House said looking over at Chase and Foreman, "and you _are_ good … there are hundreds more doctors just like you, all hoping for a chance like the one you had yesterday …

I knew that if I could get you heard, _just once_, then you'd be on your way … all you needed was a little help … and you _were_ a success … you did it on your own …"

"You lied to me House … how can I ever trust you again?", shouted Cameron.

"Oh _grow up _Cameron! You _know_ that's how the world works. Yes, I _didn't_ tell you ...because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. You were so proud and happy; I didn't want to take that away from you."

"If you consider it a lie, then _so be it_! … I lied for _you_, I lied for _Foreman_ and I lied for _Chase_ and I would do it again in a heartbeat to give you three this chance.

"What did I do that was so wrong Cameron? I can't believe that you're angry over something this small, especially after all we've been through."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you House." Cameron said quietly.

"Fine Cameron … then don't. I'm NOT going to apologize to you!

As far as I'm concerned the only thing that I'm guilty of is loving you too much and if that's a crime … you can call Tritter!

"I'm getting the _hell_ out of here!"

&&&&&

Cameron watched as House stormed down the hall, then turned to look at Foreman, Chase and Wilson.

No one spoke.

"Dr. Wilson, would you please tell Dr. Cuddy that I had to leave. I'm not feeling very well.", Cameron said, tears streaming down her face.

"Sure Cameron, I will." said Wilson sadly.

"Oh and one more thing, if you could please give those flowers to one of your cancer patients, I'd appreciate it."

Cameron gathered up her things and then left without another word.

Wilson turned to Chase and Foreman shaking his head in disbelief at what had just happened.

"Well, it's going to be one hell of a Valentine's Day around here, isn't it …" Chase muttered to no one in particular as he bent down to sniff Cameron's roses.

"C'mon Foreman, let's get back to those charts."

**tbc ...**

* * *


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

**DR. JANET WILKENS, DEPARTMENT OF PSYCHOLOGY**

Cameron never expected to find herself standing outside of Dr. Wilkins door again, ever, yet here she was, three days later. She felt physically ill after her fight with House and threw up almost immediately. As she was washing her face, she looked in the mirror and thought W_hat have I_ _done?_ Greg had stormed off and she could tell by looking at Wilson, Foreman and Chase that they thought she'd gone too far.

_How could everything have gone so wrong, so quickly? My lecture was a huge success, my friends gave me a wonderful party and Greg … we spent last night making love, over and over … I've never experienced such sheer ecstasy the way I did last night. Why am I trying to destroy my happiness?_

_&&&&&_

"Allison, come in."

"Thank you for seeing me again Janet. I need your help."

"Certainly Allison, you know that I'm always here for you. I must say that I'm a little surprised to see you. I heard about how well your lecture went and that Dr. House accompanied you, so you were obviously successful in overcoming your fear of speaking in front of Dr. House."

"Yes, your suggestion worked perfectly; I'm very grateful."

"So tell me what's wrong, I can see that you're troubled."

"I think that I've made a horrible mistake … one that may destroy my relationship with Greg.

Today I found out that Greg had been keeping something from me. I didn't tell you this the last time that we spoke, but Greg arranged the lecture for me. He contacted the Dean of Medicine at Johns Hopkins and asked if he would be willing to have me, as well as Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase, participate in Hopkins lecture series this year. He felt that it would be good exposure for us and give our careers a boost."

"He's right Allison. Exposure is so critical for a young doctor hoping to raise their profile in the medical community. That was very generous of Dr. House to do that for you. Did you not know that he called the Dean on your behalf?"

"Yes, we all did, but as I said, today I found out that there was a lot more to the arrangement than Greg had led me to believe. Apparently when he called Dean Robarts, the Dean had heard of me and Dr. Foreman, but he wasn't that interested in us really. What he _did_ want was for Greg to be the keynote speaker at Johns Hopkins Conference on Diagnostic Techniques this fall."

"That's not surprising, Dr. House is known world-wide as a diagnostician. It would be quite a feather in Hopkins cap, so to speak, to have him participate in the conference."

"Greg hates lecturing, but he felt that the only way he could get Dean Robarts to agree to his request would be to give him something that he desperately wanted in return … he said he would speak at the conference."

"I'm stunned that Dr. House would do such a thing." said Janet.

"You see … that's what I thought." _Finally someone agrees with me_, thought Cameron.

"Don't take this the wrong way Allison, but I can't believe that Dr. House would do that for you, or for anyone for that matter. I like Greg, a lot, but I'm well aware that he's somewhat of a loner. He's a great doctor, but he has never been known to go out on a limb for his students or even for his colleagues; that's just the way he is."

"For Greg to agree to something that he hates to do, for the good of another human being … well, I never thought that I would see the day.

Is this what you're upset about?" questioned Janet."

"Yes, he lied to me. Not directly perhaps, but I feel like it was a lie of omission and in my book that still makes it a lie."

"And that's what you fought about?"

"Yes."

"And what did he say when you confronted him?"

"He said that he didn't consider it a lie and he didn't tell me because he didn't want to hurt my feelings."

"And do you believe him?"

"Yes, but I'm still hurt. I thought that I was speaking at Hopkins because of my own merit as a doctor." explained Cameron.

"But you knew he called on your behalf…"

"Yes, but I didn't know that they only wanted me so that they could have Greg."

"And that's hurt your sense of self-esteem and your pride?"

"Yes."

"And that is exactly why Greg didn't tell you. He knew that it would hurt you, and obviously, he was right."

"But I feel so betrayed, Janet. He shouldn't have kept something like that from me. I just feel like my success was a sham."

"Not at all Allison; odds are that you and your colleagues would have never spoken at Hopkins in your entire medical careers. I'm not saying that to be cruel, but most doctors never get that sort of opportunity.

Not wanting you is actually a very harsh statement, Allison. It was really indifference. They didn't dislike you; it's just that you were no different than all of the other young doctors hoping for the same break.

Greg gave you the chance to get your foot in the door. As I said to you the last time we spoke, your success or failure was entirely in your hands. That was something he couldn't control, so you shouldn't feel that your achievement is diminished because of the circumstances behind it."

"Tell me something, if Greg had told you about his deal, would you have turned down the speaking engagement?"

"I don't know … probably not."

"I suspected as much. Knowing may have made you more determined to prove yourself, but the outcome wouldn't have changed."

"So I'm wrong to be angry with him?" asked Cameron.

"I think in this case … yes. I can understand your hurt, Allison, I really can, but you have to separate the circumstances behind your lecture and its outcome into two different issues.

Yes, it would have been wonderful if Hopkins had wanted you on your own merit, the way that they wanted Dr. House, but don't you see that you may have been naïve to expect that at this stage in your career?

Few of us will ever achieve the status of Dr. House, he's one in a million and though his judgment may have been somewhat lacking in this instance, his motives were pure. I never thought that I would see such a selfless act from Greg and I think it was motivated by his love for you.

"I'm wondering if there's more to your reaction, Allison, or over-reaction in this case."

"What do you mean, Janet?"

"Do you think that you're trying to push him away?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Maybe you're afraid. You two have an unusual relationship, I think you'll agree. You've loved each other for years, but it's only been recently that you've acted on that love. A lot has happened to you in the last two weeks; you've been swept off your feet by Greg. Are you afraid that the bubble is going to burst? That there is no way the two of you can stay this happy?"

Cameron searched her soul for the answer to the question.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I'll wake up one morning and it will all be gone. I've wanted him for so long, when I thought he didn't want me, that it's hard for me to believe this is real. I have to believe in us, I know, but I'm so afraid of losing him."

"Do you trust Greg?"

"Completely."

"And do you love him?

"More than life itself."

"Then fix this Allison, before it's too late. Trust in your love. Don't let your pride destroy your relationship with Greg."

"True love is very hard to find, Allison … don't throw it away."

&&&&&

"House, House … are you in there?" Wilson said as he knocked on the door of House's apartment. A minute of so later, House opened the door wearing his pajamas.

"Hi Wilson … c'mon in …"

"I'm sorry House, did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep … want some coffee?"

"Sure House that would be good …" Wilson looked around the apartment as he took off his coat and sat down.

"Here you are … what are you looking for?" House said, sitting on his couch beside Wilson.

"Nothing House … I was just worried about you …"

"Ah … you thought I would be drinking …" said House.

"Actually … yes … I didn't expect to find you completely sober … I'm pleasantly surprised …" Wilson said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I thought about getting into the scotch, but I needed to think and I wanted my head to be clear."

"You're thinking about Cameron, of course."

"Yep … hey do you know anyone that wants to buy an engagement ring? It's never been used …" House said holding out the ring to Wilson.

"Oh House … don't say that … you two will work it out …" said Wilson sadly.

"I'm not so sure this time Wilson … she doesn't trust me … that doesn't bode well for a happy married life, does it?"

"House, have you changed your mind about asking Cameron to marry you?"

"I've been trying to decide how I feel about proposing all afternoon. I know that she's hurt and that Johnson didn't help matters, but how could she not believe in me and not trust that I'm looking out for her best interests? It just seems like she doesn't know me at all…" House said sadly.

"Maybe this is happening too fast … maybe it would be a mistake to ask her to marry me … if I make her this unhappy now, what would it be like it she had to put up with me for the rest of our lives?"

"House, Cameron's young, she's naïve … but I do know that she loves you with all her heart. Yes, she over-reacted, but I can't believe that you're thinking about breaking up with her over this … don't do it House… please…" pleaded Wilson.

"I don't know what to do … but I feel like I've been kicked in the head. I did everything I could to make her happy…"

"And she is happy with you House … remember her last night?"

House thought back to that wonderful day and how they had made love all night after they got back to Cameron's apartment.

"I remember …." said House wistfully.

"Hold those memories in your heart House, not the fight … and do whatever it takes to work this out. I know you acted out of love for her and she's going to realize that soon."

"House, you've got to think … is it worth sacrificing this relationship, just to say that you were right?"

"I understand what you're saying Wilson, but without trust, we have no future."

"Maybe she's afraid … or maybe it's just that this has happened so fast, she still can't believe that she's really in a secure relationship with you … that could be the problem."

"Maybe … I just don't know." House said, shaking his head.

"Then talk to her House, before this spins any further out of control …please, I beg you …."

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Send whoever it is away Wilson … aw hell, I'll do it myself…"

House opened the door to find Cameron standing there. He was shocked to see how terrible she looked, so frail and afraid. It was all he could do to resist his urge to gather her into his arms to try and comfort her.

He could not send her away.

"Greg, can we talk … please?" Cameron pleaded.

"Sure Allison … come in … Wilson was just leaving …"

**tbc …**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Wilson hurried to finish his coffee when he heard Cameron's voice and had just started to get up when he noticed the engagement ring, sparkling in its box on the end table. Scooping it into his hand he walked to the door.

"Hi Allison"

"Hi James ", Cameron said managing a faint smile.

"House, as I said, Lisa's expecting me for dinner so I'd better get going. Good luck you two …" Wilson said holding out his hand to House.

House thought that it was a little odd that Wilson should want to shake his hand, but did anyway and immediately understood when he felt Wilson press Cameron's engagement ring into his palm.

"Thanks Wilson." said House as he slipped the ring into his pocket.

"Goodnight Allison." Wilson kissed Cameron lightly on the cheek and left.

&&&&&

"Come ... sit down with me …" House said leading Cameron over to a well-worn leather sofa. Cameron smiled to herself as she looked at the apartment, filled with books, video games and of course, Houses' beloved piano; it was so like him.

"Can I get you anything to drink or eat? " House asked.

"Not right now, I'm fine, thank you." said Cameron, as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"I've come to apologize to you Greg." began Cameron.

"Allison, you …"

"Please Greg, please listen to me. This is important for me to say."

"Okay, I'm listening." House said looking at her face intently.

Cameron took a deep breath and began again.

"I've come to apologize to you Greg. After our fight, I went to see Dr. Wilkins to try and figure out why I got so angry with you. I over-reacted; I understand why you didn't tell me about your deal with Robarts. You knew my feelings would be hurt and you were just trying to spare me any pain.

Janet helped me see that I was naïve to expect that Robarts would have wanted me to speak based on my own merit and that I should be grateful to you for helping me get my foot in the door at Hopkins. I also understand that even though I was only given the opportunity because of you, that the circumstances do not change the outcome. The success is still mine and I should still be proud of my accomplishment.

I know what a huge sacrifice you've made for me, as well as Foreman and Chase; I hope that you'll believe me when I say how much I appreciate what you've done. Janet said that she had never known you to act so selflessly and that she thought that it was all because of your love for me."

"She's right, Allison … I only want the best for you … I'm surprised you questioned my motives … It breaks my heart to think that you don't trust me." House said quietly.

"I _do _trust you Greg, with my life. I know my actions don't make a lot of sense … I should have known better than to doubt your motives. I'm truly sorry.

Janet also asked me if I thought that there might have been another reason for my outburst." continued Cameron.

"And was there?"

"I think that on a subconscious level, I might have been afraid."

"Afraid of what?" House asked.

"Afraid that we were too good to be true, that we might not last. She suggested I might have been trying to push you away to protect myself."

House smiled.

"Well, you've learned that from the expert, haven't you? Wilson is always telling me to stop driving away the people who care about me."

"Yea, it's kind of silly, isn't it?" Cameron said, looking at House.

"Has this all been too much for you? Are we taking things too fast? Is that why you're afraid?" House asked.

"I think I was over-whelmed by everything Greg. We _are_ moving fast, but we've waited so long to be together … I don't want to waste another minute ..." answered Cameron.

House thought about everything Cameron had said, but was still troubled.

He sipped on his coffee as he thought.

"Greg, I just want things to go back to the way they were, can we do that please?"

Seconds seemed like hours as Cameron watched House stare off into the distance as he considered his response.

Finally he turned to face her.

"I don't think that we can _ever_ go back now Allison." House said, gazing into her eyes.

Cameron swallowed hard to fight back her tears. _I've lost him …_

"I see…" she said, looking down at the floor.

"Well, maybe I should go then. I was just hoping that there might be a chance that you could still love me, Greg", Cameron said standing up.

House stood and put his hands on Cameron's shoulders.

"I could never stop loving you, don't you know that?"

"What do you see happening with us, Allison?"

Cameron thought hard and decided to lay it all on the line.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Greg… that's what I want."

House looked at her, knowing what a huge leap of faith it took for her to say that.

To bare her soul to him, not knowing what he would say was all House needed to hear.

She _did_ trust him, after all.

"So do I." House said simply. He pulled Cameron into his arms and brushed his lips across hers as he whispered,

"I love you, Allison, stay with me please … forever …"

Cameron looked at him with tears in her eyes and pressed her lips against his. They began to kiss, slowly at first, but then the kiss became more urgent as they realized how much they needed to feel their special love once again.

"Does this mean that we_ can_ go back to the way things were?" asked Cameron, as they parted briefly.

"No, Allison, it's time for us to move forward … to look to the future … _our _future … what do you think?" House asked, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Let me show you …" said Cameron, kissing House passionately.

&&&&&

Cameron let the warm water pour over her body as she stood in the shower, trying to regain some composure after such an emotional day.

She knew how close she had come to losing House and vowed to herself to never let it happen again.

As she got out of the shower, she could hear House calling to her. "Allison, what do you want to wear to bed, a pair of my pajamas, a shirt, a t-shirt or better still nothing?"

Cameron smiled and thought … _that's the man I love_…

"How about one of your shirts?" she replied.

House came into the bathroom and stopped to admire the sight of his girl wearing nothing but a towel. He was worried about how drained she looked as he handed her the shirt.

"How about this one … it's pink … that's kind of girlie …" he smirked.

"It's perfect. Thank you." smiled Cameron, as she deliberately took her time unwrapping the towel from around her body. House smiled as he watched the show and said,

"Are you hungry, I could make us some sandwiches?"

"You have food in the house?" asked a surprised Cameron.

"Yea, I went to that place today … what _was_ it called? … oh yeah … the supermarket …"

Cameron laughed as she followed House into the kitchen.

&&&&&

"That was a good dinner Greg … my tummy is a lot happier now…" said Cameron as she snuggled up against House in bed. Rolling over to face her, he smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm glad your tummy is happy. Are there any other parts of you that need cheering up?" offered House as he kissed Cameron gently. He couldn't believe how sexy she looked lying there in his pink shirt as he started to undo the buttons one by one.

House pulled off his tee-shirt and then gently turned Cameron so that she was lying on her back. He opened the shirt and just sat there, completely absorbed with her beauty; she smiled up at him, looking utterly peaceful and content.

He bent down to kiss her, needing to taste every inch of her again, hovering over her, dropping a trail of moist kisses down her slender throat.

He caressed her breasts, then nestled his head between them, listening to the beat of her heart ... the heart of the woman that loved him.

Cameron stroked his head as he lay there.

She felt the heat pool between her thighs as he suckled on her breasts; his tender ministrations brought her to the brink of tears ... she had never felt so loved as she did at that moment.

House lifted her to him and slid his shirt off her delicate shoulders.

He held his hand behind her head as he lowered her gently once more to the bed.

His kisses became more urgent as he moved lower, licking and nibbling at her skin as he settled on her swollen nub.

He devoured her, circling her centre over and over as she arched into him, pressing against him, taking all he could give.

Her whimpers of desire intensified as she called out to him.

"Oh Greg … please … I need you … now …"

"All right, my angel …" said House as he removed his bottoms quickly.

He entered her slowly, taking care to be gentle with her small body, sinking deeper and deeper inside her until they were fully joined. He stretched his chiseled body over her, stroking her radiant face as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you Allison …"

"I love you Greg…."

Cameron's breath became shallow as she lay there taking in the sensation of her muscles fluttering around his hardened length.

House slowly began to thrust.

He increased his pace; their bodies moved in unison towards a blistering climax, crying out each others names as they clung together, their bodies shaking in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

House kissed Cameron gently as she sunk against his chest, tucked next to him as he lay on his back.

And there they remained, locked in each others arms.

They were safe once more.

They were together.

**tbc ...**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Where they can be, it's 8:45 ..." Chase said, trying to figure out how to make the coffee.

"I'm wondering if they'll even be talking to each other. They were both pretty steamed when they left yesterday. You know, I never thought I would say this, but I'm siding with House on this one. What about you Chase?" asked Foreman.

"Definitely … I'm even more grateful, now that I know the whole story."

"Me too."

"Morning guys, any sign of House and Cameron yet?" Wilson asked as he walked in.

"Not a peep. Do you have any idea what's going on?" asked Chase.

"I went to see House around suppertime and just as I was leaving Cameron arrived, but I haven't heard a word from either one."

"Good morning, everyone" said Cameron brightly as she came into the office.

"Is it a good morning Cameron?" Wilson asked cautiously.

"The best." she said smiling. "House is running an errand; he'll be here in a few minutes. While we're alone, I'd like to apologize to the three of you for my behaviour yesterday. I was way out-of-line. I'm very sorry … I hope that you'll accept my apology."

"Of course we will Cameron, it's already forgotten. Would you like your flowers back? I didn't have the heart to give them away." said Wilson

"Oh yes please Wilson."

"I'll get them right now so that they'll be here when House arrives."

o0o0o

"Good morning my little ducklings." said House as he walked through the door.

"Morning House, how are you?" asked Chase.

"I'm good. Thank you." Wilson appeared at the door holding Cameron's flowers.

"Morning Wilson, what's up with the flowers?" asked House.

"Morning House. I was going to drop them off at Cameron's last night and I completely forgot. They've been sitting in my office all night."

"Sorry Cameron. I know you didn't mean to leave these behind."

"No, it was a mistake Wilson, thank you." Cameron said, with gratitude in her eyes. _What a good friend … _she thought.

o0o0o

"Okay it's Friday … let's see what everyone is up to today. Chase, Cameron you're in the clinic for the morning and Foreman, you're off to Neurology."

As the ducklings headed off, House and Wilson went into House's office. They had just settled in their seats when Chase came in.

"House, I just wanted to say how grateful I am about the whole Hopkins deal. I really appreciate you helping me…. and…I've finished the first draft of my article. I was hoping that you could look it over and tell me what you think."

"That was fast…" House said, looking at Chase, "very good. I'll read it this morning and we can talk later, okay"

"Sure, that would be great House. Well, I'd better get down to the clinic."

o0o0o

"That Wombat's been surprising me a lot lately, Wilson."

"But in a good way, right?"

"Absolutely." House said, eyeing Chase's paper as he put the envelope on his desk.

"So House, tell me … how did it go with Cameron last night? Are you two okay?"

"We're good Wilson. I feel a lot better and so does Cameron."

"And have you made a decision about the proposal? Oh damn … I've got an emergency House, I'll talk to you later."

o0o0o

House spent a quiet morning reading Chase's paper and playing video games. About noon Cameron returned from her clinic duty and knocked on House's door.

"Working hard I see…" she teased.

"Always. How was your morning?" House said, motioning for Cameron to come sit in his lap.

"It was good, not too busy … I guess everyone is trying to stay well for Valentine's Day." she said, smiling as House nuzzled her neck.

"Are you looking forward to the Ball?"

"Very much. You, in a tux … I'm going to be one happy girl!"

"I was thinking of renting a limo so that we could all go together, does that sound like a good idea?"

"That would be fun … Chase and Foreman too?" asked Cameron.

"Sure, why not. Hey speaking of the Wombat, where is he? I want to talk to him about his paper."

"He should be here soon. Did he do okay?"

"More than okay… its excellent work, especially for a first draft."

"I'm so happy for him," smiled Cameron, "he's really been working hard on that."

House began shuffling around the papers on his desk. "Can I help you find something?" asked Cameron.

"Yea … my iPod. Oh, I know, I left it in the car. Tell you what, I'm going to go down and get it and then when I get back, we'll go to lunch, okay?"

"Sounds good, I'll tell Chase you're looking for him."

o0o0o

House stepped out the front doors of PPTH, whistling as he walked to his car. It was a beautiful sunny February day and although the ground was covered with snow, it felt like spring was in the air.

Andrew Johnson had just closed his car door when he spotted House in the parking lot. _This should be fun_ … he thought, smiling to himself.

"Hey House … I heard Allison dumped you …" Andrew shouted as he caught up to House.

"Old news weasel … we're still very much together, thank you for asking." smirked House.

"C'mon House you can't expect me to believe that she got back together with an old geezer like you…"

"_Fuck off,_ Johnson and while you're at it keep your nose out of my business. I heard about what you said to Allison yesterday. You had _some_ nerve, upsetting her like that." said House angrily.

"Nerve? Look who's talking about nerve after the crap you told my father about me … about how I pissed you off on my first day of work, I hadn't even met you then!"

"That's what you think Johnson … I was in the OB-GYN lounge that day you were talking to Kelly. I heard every word you said about planning to get Allison in your bed, you little _shit_. In your dreams, Johnson, it's never going to happen!"

"Oh _it will_ House, maybe you got lucky yesterday, but you'll mess up big time one of these days and when you do, I'm gonna swoop right in and steal her from you … just mark my words … lord only know what she sees in a cripple like you …" sneered Johnson.

House glared.

He'd had enough and took a swing at Andrew. House was a strong man, but his strength could not compensate for his poor balance, and as he swung, he lost his footing in the deep snow and began to fall. When Andrew saw House throw his punch, he reacted quickly, and threw one of his own aimed at House's stomach. House's punch never connected, but Andrew's did, sending him flying backwards to the ground.

Foreman was just heading out for lunch when he heard two men shouting in the parking lot. When he saw one fall, he ran to see what was going on and recognized House and Johnson.

Foreman yelled to some passing nurses to call security and pushed Andrew out of the way as he knelt down to by House.

"House … House …can you hear me?" Foreman said, shaking House gently, "he's unconscious … JOHNSON, YOU BASTARD..." Forman called for help on his cell phone.

"What? I barely hit him … House started it!" exclaimed an indignant Andrew.

"Yea right Johnson, I don't see a mark on you…" sneered Foreman, as the ambulance and security arrived," … take him away and call the police … I'll give you my statement later …"

As Foreman and the paramedics lifted House onto the stretcher, Foreman gasped at the pool of blood in the snow.

"He's hit his head. Get him to emergency … fast. I'll ride with you.

o0o0o

Cameron and Chase were sitting in the Diagnostics office, waiting for House when their pagers went off.

"Oh my God … " screamed Cameron, "House is in Emergency." Cameron tore down the hall with Chase in close pursuit. Cameron was shaking as she and Chase rode down in the elevator. _Please God, let him be okay … _she kept saying to herself, over and over.

"Foreman … what happened?" Wilson asked, joining Cameron and Chase in Emergency, "I got your page…"

"It's House, he's been hurt …:

"Let me go to him …" pleaded Cameron.

"I've sent him for a CT scan and MRI … you can see him when the tests are done. C'mon lets go in here, I'll tell you what I know." Foreman said leading them into an exam room.

"House got into a fight in the parking lot. I was heading out to lunch when I spotted two men arguing and by time I got there House was lying on the ground."

"Who was he fighting with?" asked Wilson.

"That new pediatrician, Andrew Johnson."

"Oh no …" Cameron felt sick to her stomach. House had been fighting over her.

"And his injuries? asked Chase.

"Johnson punched him, but I think that his problems are due to the fall. The back of his head was bleeding profusely and he has a grade 3 concussion. He was already unconscious when I found him. I ordered a MRI and CT Scan to check for internal bleeding. The head wound doesn't appear to be serious. I'd like to go and check on him now. … c'mon Chase." Foreman and Chase left for x-ray.

"I can't believe this is happening Wilson. …" Cameron said, weeping on Wilson's shoulder.

"Allison?"

"Lisa …"

"I came as soon as I heard. The police are here with Johnson.", said Cuddy.

"What are they going to do with him?" asked Wilson.

"They're going to take him down to the station for questioning, but they want a statement from House and Foreman. He claims that House started it, but there's not a scratch on the guy.", said Cuddy with disgust in her voice.

"Allison, how are you holding up? Can I get you anything?"

"No … I just want to see Greg. Why haven't we heard how he's doing?" asked Cameron.

"It hasn't been that long … wait there's Chase."

"Well I have some good news, the MRI and CT scan are clean … there's no sign of permanent injury. They're bringing House back now, so you can see him in a minute Cameron but …" Chase paused.

"Foreman is worried about how long he has been unconscious."

o0o0o

Cameron and Wilson went into see House as soon as he came back from x-ray.

Her knees began to buckle beneath her as she walked and Wilson grabbed a chair for her to sit by House's side.

"He looks so pale …" Cameron said.

"Well he's lost a fair bit of blood and there's the trauma from his injury. It will be a shock to his system." Wilson said, trying to comfort Cameron.

"It's all my fault …" said Cameron, as the tears began to flow again.

"Why Cameron?"

"I think that Greg was fighting over me. He's never liked Johnson."

"I know Cameron, but you mustn't blame yourself … that's not going to help House … you've got to stay strong for him…" Wilson said, rubbing her shoulders, "I want to go and look at his x-rays, will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine …" Cameron said as Wilson left. She pulled her chair closer to House and held his hand as she talked to him about her hopes and dreams for them. Another hour passed, and she began to cry out of the sheer frustration of not being able to help the man she loved. As she rested her head on his bed and wept, Cameron felt House's hand stroke her head.

"Greg … Greg can you hear me?" she said softly.

"Don't cry, angel, I'm okay …" House said as he opened his eyes.

"I'll be right back …" Cameron ran out into the hall where Foreman, Chase, Wilson and Cuddy were waiting.

"He's awake!" she said, smiling through her tears.

Foreman began to perform a neurological examination on House checking his vision, speech and memory for any lingering symptoms.

"Hey buddy," said Wilson," you gave us quite a scare"

"Sorry Wilson … "

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember arguing with Johnson in the parking lot …" House said.

"Guys, let's not get House stirred up. House you're looking good, but I'm going to keep you here under observation for the next 24 hours."

"Like _hell_ you are Foreman." said House, trying to sit up in bed.

"House, I'm your doctor, what I say goes."

"Well I'm firing you as my doctor… In case you forgot, I'm a doctor too."

"Believe me House, I haven't forgotten, but you have to be under medical supervision for the next 24 hours or no Ball on Sunday, unless I give my okay and that's_ final_."

"Foreman, what if I took House home with me? I can take care of him." asked Cameron.

"Yea, I like that idea…" said House.

"I don't know Cameron, he's a lot for you to handle and you're going to have to wake him up hourly through the night … it will be very tiring." warned Foreman.

"I can help you Cameron…" suggested Wilson, "what do you think Foreman?"

"Well it's okay with me as long as you two feel you're up for it…" said Foreman, "but House, if you give them any problems, I'll have you back in here so fast, it will make your head spin, have you got that?"

"Geez Foreman … that's one hell of a bedside manner you've got ..." snarked House, "but I'll be good, I promise, now can I get out of here?"

"In one hour … if things are still looking good."

"C'mon folks, let's go … House, you get some rest. I'll be back in one hour to discharge you."

"Thanks Foreman." smiled Cameron.

o0o0o

"Where do you want to recuperate Greg, at your place or mine?"

"It doesn't matter to me as long as you're there."

Cameron smiled. "Why don't we go to my apartment then, I have a bit more food in the house than you do."

"Okay … seeing as I'm sick, I was wondering if you could make some of those little cupcakes for me and can I have some hot chocolate with marshmallows on the top, _pretty please_…" House said pouting.

"I think I can do that. Is there anything else you'd like?" asked Cameron.

"Well there is one thing… I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I really don't want you taking care of me."

"Greg why? I _want _to take care of you." Cameron said feeling confused.

"I know, but I really must insist on Naughty Nurse Allison. No one else will do…" House said grinning at Cameron.

"Well if you insist …"

"I do…"

"Then Naughty Nurse Allison it is!"

**tbc …**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Okay House, I'm going to discharge you, but let's go over the ground rules again.

Cameron, I want you to wake House up once an hour and if you have any difficulty arousing him …" Foreman paused as House snorted," … House do you always have to act like a 10 year-old? If you can't _wake_ him up, call me immediately. Check his pupils for unequal dilation and watch for any signs of dizziness or confusion."

"Light meals only, no pain meds House, only acetaminophen is allowed, no driving and no strenuous activity and that includes sex. I want you to get plenty of rest and I'll come over and check on you tomorrow. Do you understand?" Foreman asked sternly.

"Yea, sure Foreman … whatever you want." said a dejected House, "Do you know where Wilson and Chase are?"

"I think they're upstairs." replied Foreman.

"Okay, I'll see them in the office." said House, standing up.

"Whoa, whoa there House … if you want to go up to the office you can, but only in a wheelchair. Nurse, would you please get a wheelchair for Dr. House?" asked Foreman.

"Allison, why don't you go on ahead and I'll be right up. I'd like to talk to Foreman alone for a minute."

"Sure … is everything all right Greg?" asked Cameron.

"Everything's fine. It's just boy stuff …" said House, kissing Cameron as she left.

o0o0o

"Okay, I want to know the truth about my head injury, Foreman."

"I've told you everything House, the x-rays are good. Are you experiencing any symptoms you haven't told me about?" asked a worried Foreman.

"No … I've been completely honest with you, but I want to know why you've given me a 24 hour bed rest order?"

"House, I'm surprised that you're even asking me that. You know its standard procedure when a patient loses consciousness due to a concussion. What's the problem?"

"Foreman, this is a very important weekend for me. I _can't_ not … you know …"

"You can't abstain from sex? House, c'mon … Cameron will understand. You should really be waiting until next week, after I can examine you again…"

"Foreman …" said an exasperated House.

"Look House,_ I mean it_, strenuous exercise is off limits for you … period."

"All right."

"You're not going to pay attention to me, are you?" Foreman said shaking his head.

"If I answer that, you won't discharge me." House said, looking at Foreman.

"Take it easy House … please."

"I will Foreman … and thanks."

o0o0o

"Ah good, everyone's here." House said as Foreman wheeled him into the office.

"Chase, I read over your paper and it's excellent. Cameron would you get it for me please? It's in the brown envelope on my desk."

"Here you go …" said Cameron, handing it to House.

"Okay, Chase … I've made notes for you where I thought the text could use some polishing. Look it over and when you've made the changes, we'll go through it again. If you have any questions, call me, I'll be at Cameron's … _lying_ _down_ …" House said, glaring at Foreman.

"I can't believe it …" said Cameron, as she opened her mail.

"What is it?" asked House.

"This is from the Head of Immunology at the Mayo; one of my old professors. He attended my lecture at Hopkins and wants me to give my presentation at the Mayo Clinic next month."

"Way to go, Cameron" smiled Chase.

"You were right House … I just needed to get my foot in the door. Thank you."

"Okay folks, close your eyes again, another PDA coming up …" House said as he kissed Cameron tenderly.

"Congratulations angel …" he whispered," Okay, we're done!"

o0o0o

"Dr. House, I'm Sgt. Gillespie … I just need a few moments of your time, Sir."

Cuddy and Wilson accompanied the police officer into the office.

"House, I've talked to the sergeant and he needs to know whether you want to file assault charges against Dr. Johnson. You should know that I gave Andrew the choice of being fired or tendering his resignation; he chose the latter and effective immediately he is no longer employed by PPTH." said Cuddy.

_YES … _thought House_ … I'm rid of the little weasel for good …_

"That's good news Cuddy, thank you." replied House, as he turned to the officer," I'm not going to file any charges against Johnson, Sgt. Gillespie; he's not worth the aggravation."

"House, are you sure?" asked Cameron.

"I'm sure. I just want to put it all behind me. Johnson won't be bothering us any more; that's all the satisfaction I need." nodded House.

"So Wilson, we'll talk to you later and you won't forget to bring my things?" asked House.

"I won't forget House … I'll see you both later."

o0o0o

As soon as Cameron got House back to her apartment, her troubles began. House was grumpy like a bear; he was tired, sore and had one hell of a headache and as hard as she tried, Cameron could not get House to stay put in one spot for anymore than five minutes and then he'd be up again wandering around.

"Greg, sweetie, you really have to stay in bed …" Cameron said, trying her best to be patient with him. "C'mon… I'll tuck you in again …"

"But I'm bored … will you stay with me?" pouted House.

"Sure I can … but you said that you were hungry a minute ago … I'm just making us some supper … won't that be nice?"

"I guess … well … hurry back … I'll just watch some TV …"

"That's a good idea sweetie … I won't be long." Cameron said, returning to the kitchen.

She could hear the television easily and House was flipping from channel to channel, making raspberries at all of the shows he didn't like.

"Allison, there's nothing on …" House shouted.

"Honey, I have almost one hundred channels … there must be something … try the cartoon channel …" Cameron called back, as she poured the soup she was making into two bowls.

"Hey the Love Boat's on … I haven't seen that in years …"

"That's nice, honey. Here's some dinner for you. I hope you like it." Cameron said, setting the bed tray across House's lap. "I made you chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Oooo … I love grilled cheese sandwiches and the soup looks good too … lots of noodles …" House said happily.

_Finally … he's happy_ … thought Cameron, as she joined him for dinner.

House brightened up as he ate his dinner and Cameron was glad for a little peace of mind.

"Are you ready for dessert? I've got a special surprise for you …"

"What is it?" asked House eagerly.

"I've made you an ice cream sundae, just the way you like it."

Cameron always made it a point to buy kid's food when she shopped for House.

"There's chocolate ice cream with butterscotch sauce, gummy bears and little sprinkles!"

"That's my favourite! Allison, could I have some more gummy bears please?"

"Sure … I'll get them for you … but after you eat, I want you to turn off the TV and get some rest, okay?"

"Okay …" said House, as he popped another gummy bear into his mouth.

o0o0o

Every half an hour, as Cameron was doing the dishes and tidying up she kept reminding House about the TV.

"Jeopardy's coming on now … I have to watch that … c'mon you moron that's not the right answer, any _idiot_ knows that!"

"I'll turn it off soon, there's a re-run of Sex in the City on …"

Cameron had had enough. She picked up the phone and called Wilson.

"James, its Allison … I can't get him to turn off the TV … he's like a little kid …"

"What should I do? Okay … I've tried bribing him … okay … I'll do that. Are you coming over later? ... And you have the spare key I gave you? ... Just come in ... if I do get Greg to go to sleep, I don't want the bell to wake him … Bye."

Cameron shut off all of the lights except one in the hall for Wilson and went to get ready for bed.

"Greg … the TV …" she called.

"Just another half hour … "

Cameron smiled … she had an idea.

o0o0o

House was watching the Dakar Rally, when suddenly all of the power went off in the bedroom.

"Allison, something's wrong with the TV …"

"There's nothing wrong with the TV Greg, I shut it off and it's going to stay that way … do you understand?"

"Allison, where are you … I can hear you, but I can't see you …" asked House.

"Allison's not here right now …" Cameron said, as she turned up the bedroom lights with the dimmer," …I'm going to be taking care of you for the rest of the evening, Greg …"

"It's …"

"That's right Greg … it's Naughty Nurse Allison."

o0o0o

House swallowed hard as he looked at Cameron. Naughty Nurse Allison was still wearing her snowy white nurse's cap and tight little dress, but tonight had chosen to accessorize her outfit with a red lace strapless demi bra, matching thong panties, sheer black stay-up stockings and black stilettos.

"Allison…"

"That's Nurse Allison, Gregory …"

"I'm not feeling too well … my head hurts …" grinned House.

"Poor boy … well, we'll just have to get you some aspirin …" said Cameron as she walked over to the bedside table.

"Oops, I dropped the bottle on the floor …"

"I'll just have to bend over and get it, won't I?" Cameron turned with her back towards House and very slowly bent over from her waist, so that her little skirt slid up over her bottom, giving House a delicious view of her shapely cheeks.

"That was silly of me wasn't it, Greg … here let me get you some water … now take your pills like a good boy …"

House swallowed his pills quickly and started to sit up, but Cameron gently guided his head back to the pillow.

"Naughty, naughty, Greg … you know that you must lie flat on your back, don't you?"

"Yes, Nurse Allison …" growled House.

"Good … you're starting to learn what's expected of you … now, it's time for your eye examination." After straddling House's hips, Cameron got out her penlight and checked his pupils and was relieved to see that they were normally dilated.

"Now Greg … how many buttons do you see on my dress?"

"Um … four, Nurse Allison …"

"I'm going to undo them now … count with me …four … three … two … one … all undone … now watch very closely … how many fingers am I holding up in my right hand?"

"Two…"

"And in my left …"

"Three …"

"Good. Now follow my fingers … what are they doing?"

House took a quick breath. "They're un-clasping your bra and now you're removing it…"

"Good … your eyes are doing well Greg. Now I'm going to check your ability to concentrate. Can you make a circle with you tongue? … very good."

Cameron leaned forward and pulled open her top, so that her nipples were positioned above House's mouth.

"Now, I want you to circle my right nipple five times, can you do that … and remember don't lift your head." Cameron moaned as she felt House's tongue on her breast. "And now my left breast …"

House completed his assignment perfectly.

Cameron reluctantly sat up … her gaze scoured House's body.

"Ah, I see you're fully aroused … no difficulty there. " smiled Cameron.

"That seems to be working okay Alli … sorry Nurse Allison." panted House.

"Well Greg, you seem to have gotten a bit too excited … I'm going to have to settle you down so that you'll go to sleep. Can your hands reach the bows on the side of my panties?"

"Yes nurse …"

"You may untie them now, but remember, you're not to move your head. Cameron said firmly. House untied her panties and tossed them to one side of the bed. "Now stay very still."

Cameron lowered herself onto House, moaning as she slipped lower and lower until she could go no further. The thought of Cameron taking control of their coupling drove House mad with desire for her. He remained motionless as she moved, watching the waves of pleasure wash over her face as she guided them to their climax and soon the exhausted, but happy lovers fell asleep nestled in each other's arms.

It was eleven o'clock …

o0o0o

Wilson arrived around midnight to help monitor House through the night. When he unlocked the door, the apartment was in darkness except for a light Cameron had left on in the hallway. Wilson called out quietly, but there was no reply and seeing a light on in the bedroom, he walked down the hall.

As he pushed open the door, there was Cameron, wrapped around House wearing her little nurse's uniform and jaunty white cap. When Wilson noticed the red panties lying on top of the bed, he was very careful which way he looked at Cameron.

"Cameron, I'm here …" he whispered.

"Wilson … " said a sleepy Cameron as she unwrapped herself from House and sat up "I must have fallen asleep …"

As Cameron started to get off the bed, she looked at what she was wearing and gasped. Ever the gentleman, Wilson handed her a robe and walked into the living room. Cameron soon followed.

" Wilson … I'm so embarrassed …" began Cameron.

"Allison … it's probably best if we just leave this one alone, what do you think?"

Cameron nodded, sheepishly.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be nice … thanks. They delivered your flowers after you left with House … I brought them for you."

"Thanks Wilson … for everything … look … a dozen red roses …."

"_**Two More Days"**_

_**I Love You, Greg**_

Wilson smiled as he watched Cameron and thought…

_I've finally met Naughty Nurse Allison …_

**tbc …**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Wilson and Cameron took turns monitoring House through the night. Surprisingly, he fell asleep quickly after each of his examinations and by the morning he was feeling much better. Cameron woke to the sounds of chatter and dishes clattering in the kitchen; she threw on her robe to search out the source of the activity and found House and Wilson drinking coffee in the kitchen, while Wilson made breakfast.

"Hey you, you're not supposed to be out of bed …" she said hugging House.

"I had to go to the bathroom …: whispered House.

"That's a likely excuse … good morning Wilson." smiled Cameron, "were you able to sleep all right on my couch?"

"I slept like a baby … your couch is much more comfortable than House's …" joked Wilson, "come, sit down, breakfast is ready."

"So what time are your girlie appointments?" asked House.

"Lisa and I have appointments for manicures and pedicures today at 2 pm. Oh, that reminds me, I have to get out my new dress and decide what colour of nail polish I want before I go."

"Why?" asked House.

"Well, I want to make sure I choose a colour that will compliment my dress." answered Cameron, "Why are you so interested in nail polish all of a sudden?"

"I'm interested in everything that you're interested in." grinned House.

"Oh, good answer, House." teased Cameron.

"No seriously, is that really important to you?"

"Well, kind of … my dress is burgundy, so I wouldn't want a bright red nail polish, for example …" laughed Cameron, "anyway, I'm going to take a shower and change the sheets in the bedroom and then it will be time for your nap, sweetie. Thank you for a wonderful breakfast Wilson."

o0o0o

"What am I going to do?" House said whispering, until he heard Cameron turn on the shower.

"About what, House?"

"Cameron's dress. You heard what she said; she's going to choose her nail polish to match the wrong dress."

"There's only one thing you can do House, you'd better give her the dress before she goes to the salon with Lisa."

o0o0o

"Thanks Wilson, I'm all done. There's a nice fresh bed waiting for you Greg."

"Good and I've got a nice fresh girl to go along with it." House said, pulling Cameron into an embrace.

"Greg, we have company …" blushed Cameron.

"We're not doing anything Wilson hasn't seen before." grinned House motioning at Wilson, "how about a good morning kiss for the patient?"

House bent down and kissed Cameron passionately while Wilson ran into their bedroom carrying a large box. Although House saw Wilson return, he continued kissing Cameron until they broke to catch their breath.

"Ahem." Wilson said, clearing his throat. "I'm going to head off now Cameron if you can manage this big lug and I'll be back at one with Lisa. Bye."

"Bye Wilson … thank you." smiled Cameron, as he closed the door. "How'd you like a nice bath before you go back to bed? I've got Mr. Bubbles …"

"Oooo … okay, will you join me?" House asked hopefully.

"No, but I will wash your back for you … c'mon, let's get you cleaned up…"

o0o0o

"Greg …" Cameron said, as she knelt by the tub," I have to tell you something …"

"Nothing bad, I hope …" asked a worried House.

"No … it's just embarrassing …" she said, soaping his back.

"What is it?"

"Wilson saw me in my nurse's uniform last night … "confessed Cameron.

"Did he see anything that you didn't want him to see?" asked House.

"Well, I don't think so … he handed me my robe and left the room … he was quite a gentleman about it."

"Don't worry then …" smiled House.

"He'll think that I'm some sort of a … floozy or something …" worried Cameron.

"A _floozy_ … I haven't heard anyone use that word in years …", laughed House," and no … he won't think that you're a floozy, silly … besides I told him about your uniform so he could buy one for Cuddy …"

"Greg … _you didn't_!"

"I thought it would spice up their sex life, but don't worry … I didn't tell him all of the neat stuff you did to me … promise …"

"Well okay … but no more bragging …" scolded Cameron, as she laughed.

Cameron got up and held a towel out for House, "There … all done, it's time for naughty boys to go to bed."

o0o0o

Cameron helped House get into some clean pajamas and walked with him down the hall to the bedroom. When she entered the room, the first thing she noticed was a very large box sitting on the bed, wrapped in brown shipping paper. After helping House into bed, she picked up the parcel and looked at House.

"Greg, what is this?"

"Open it; it's an early Valentine's Day present for you." House said eagerly.

Cameron sat down cross-legged on her side of the bed and ripped off the outer wrapping on the parcel.

"Saks Fifth Avenue …" Cameron asked, seeing the logo on the box. "Did you buy this the day we were in New York?"

"Yep …" House said proudly, looking like a five year-old kid on Christmas morning. "Hurry up … open it!"

Cameron smiled at his eagerness and lifted the lid off the box.

"My dress … Greg … it's my beautiful red dress …" Cameron could barely speak as she lifted the gown out of the box.

"Do you like it?" House asked hopefully.

Cameron turned to him with tears in her eyes, clutching the dress to her.

"I love it, but how did you know about it, did Lisa tell you?"

"No … I saw you modeling it in the store when Wilson and I came back to meet you girls for lunch. You looked so beautiful in it, I just had to buy it for you." smiled House.

"Oh Greg … my necklace ..." Cameron said holding her diamond heart, "this dress … they're so expensive … you don't have to buy me such extravagant gifts."

"Allison, please … I want to. For years, I've made all of this money and never had anyone I was able to share it with. You have no idea how happy it makes me to be able to buy this for you … I want you to feel like a princess tomorrow night."

"Thank you Greg … it's the most magnificent dress I've ever had in my whole life.

Cameron gently draped the gown over a chair and got back on the bed with House.

"I love you …" she whispered as she laced her fingers around his neck.

"I love you too ... " House said, as he leaned forward to touch her lips with his. Cameron looked at House and then smiled as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips softly against his. They shared soft, gentle kisses until she felt his tongue slip across her lips and she opened her mouth to him, letting his tongue dart in, in search of her own. She heard House moan as she kissed him harder, drawing him to her, deeper and deeper. They gasped for air as they broke their kiss and House cradled Cameron's smiling face with his hand.

"Would you model your dress for me?"

"I'd love to …"

Cameron hopped off the bed and quickly stripped down to her bra and panties and then returned to sit on the edge of the bed with House.

"I don't need this …" Cameron smiled, as she pointed to her bra, "could you help me please?"

"Certainly … I'm very good at this, if you hadn't noticed …" House said, unclasping the back of her bra.

House watched as Cameron gingerly slipped it over her head and held up the bodice with one hand as she puffed out the skirt.

"Would you be able to zip me up please, Greg", she said holding the sides of the dress up. House fastened her dress and then she stood to look at her reflection in the mirror.

The dress could not have fit more perfectly. The bodice clung to her body, its rows of crystals sparking in the sunlight that poured through her bedroom window. Cameron twirled and stopped to face House, her green eyes sparkling.

"What do you think, Greg?" she said, beaming.

"You take my breath away, you're so beautiful …" said House sincerely. "Don't forget the wrap …"

"That's right ", Cameron said, draping the sparking chiffon wrap around her shoulders.

"I _do_ feel like a princess in this dress … how can I ever thank you?"

"Well, you could let me unzip you when you're ready …" grinned House, as Cameron sat down next to him once more.

As the dress fell open, he slid his hands around her waist and up to her breasts, caressing them with excruciating tenderness as he kissed the back of her neck. She moaned softly at the feel of his scruff on her skin; her nipples were taut from his touch. House showered her shoulders with unbroken kisses as his hands slipped down beneath the fabric of her panties. Cameron shuddered as his masterly fingers stroked her until she climaxed and collapsed back into his arms.

"That was exquisite …" she whispered, as she leaned back to rest her head on his shoulder. House kissed her cheek softly as her breathing returned to normal.

"But I guess I'd better get dressed … ", Cameron said reluctantly, "Lisa and James will be here soon …" she rose and tucked House into bed.

He watched as she tenderly folded her gown back into its box and dressed for the day. When she was ready, Cameron stretched out beside House on the bed and gently touched the side of his face as she looked at him, her eyes shining with love.

"I can hardly wait until tomorrow, Greg … it's going to be such a special day."

"That it will …" smiled House as he slipped his arm around her.

_Tomorrow will be the day I asked you to marry me …_

**tbc …**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: The final three chapters of "Look At Me" begin tomorrow - on "Valentine's Day". Tonight's chapter follows our friends while they prepare for Valentine's Day and the Fundraiser. There's lots to do, so lets get going, but pay close attention to House ... he's not quite himself ... Enjoy!**

Chapter 54

House watched Cameron as she bustled around getting ready for Wilson and Cuddy to arrive and thought about how lucky he was to be loved by her. She was truly a beautiful woman, both inside and out. She showed her love in so many little ways each moment of the day, from taking care to tuck him back into bed, no matter how many times he got up when he wasn't supposed to, to remembering silly things that made him happy, like gummy bears and miniature marshmallows; they were all acts of love as far as House was concerned.

Cameron checked to see that House had everything that he needed to be comfortable while she was out with the girls. She brought him some fresh juice and the weekend paper and then sat beside him on the bed to relax. Cameron noticed the serious expression House had on his face and began to worry.

"Greg, is something the matter? Are you not feeling well?"

"I feel fine. My head's still sore, but it's getting better."

"Let me get you some acetaminophen."

"Allison, no, it can wait. Just stay here with me." House said taking her hand.

"Do I make you happy?" House asked.  
"Of course you do, why would you even ask me that Greg?" Cameron asked, becoming increasingly concerned about his mood.

"I'm serious, how do I make you happy? It's important for me to know."

Cameron thought for a moment, shocked by House's self-doubt. She snuggled up beside him, resting an arm on his chest, before she spoke.

"You make me happy by loving me, pure and simple. You show me your love in everything you do for me, like finding a way to surprise me with this dress, to the way you slip your arms around me when I'm cooking your dinner. I always feel like I'm the most important person in your world when I'm with you; I can feel it in your touch, in your smile and in your voice. I love watching you do all of the crazy things you do, that makes me happy and I love your passion; for your work, for your music and for our love. Don't ever doubt how happy you make me Greg."

"Okay … I won't." House kissed Cameron on the head as he quickly wiped a tear from his eye. "I didn't tell you the reason that you got your dress a day early."

"No you didn't, mister full-of surprises, tell me…" Cameron said, smiling, knowing full well House was trying to change the subject.

"It was the nail polish!"

"The nail polish?'

"I listened to you when you were talking about matching your nail polish colour to your dress and Wilson and I decided that you had to have the dress today so you wouldn't come home with the wrong colour of nails. You see… it's all in the details …" House said proudly.

"Now you see, that's another way you've just made me happy … you pay attention to the things that matter to me, even if it's something as silly as nail polish. Oh, there's the door. It must be Lisa and James."

"I will never stop loving you, remember that Greg …" Cameron kissed House and went to answer the door.

o0o0o

"Hi there, let me take your coats."

"How's your patient?" asked Cuddy, "I heard that he had a good night"

"He did Lisa, but I'm concerned. He seems very introspective, as if something's bothering him now. He says he feels fine, but his mood …."

"He was good when I left, did anything happen, if you don't mind me asking?" said Wilson.

"Nothing bad certainly, he gave me my dress, but he was very happy about that."

"A dress?" asked Lisa.

"Let me show you, you won't believe it. Do you think there might be a problem, James?

"Personality changes can sometimes be a symptom of a concussion, but he has a lot on his mind and not much to keep him occupied. That's a bad combination for House. I'll talk to him this afternoon and see if I can figure out what's going on."

Cameron led Wilson and Cuddy into the bedroom to see House.

"Hey handsome, how are you feeling?" Cuddy said, giving House a kiss.

"A lot better … I've got a good nurse." House grinned as Cameron and Wilson looked at each other. "Are you girls leaving us now?"

"We should be going Greg. Meggie and Kym are meeting us there. Are you going to be all right?" asked Cameron.

"I'll be fine. Me and my buddy will hang out and do manly things, right Jimmy?"

"Right, House. You two go and have a good time."

"Okay, but before we do, Lisa, look in this box."

Cuddy removed the lid from the Saks Fifth Avenue box and looked inside.

"Allison, your dress? Greg, how did you manage to pull that one off without us finding out?"

"I have my ways …" House said, smiling at his cleverness," Jimmy and I will tell you the whole story when you get back."

o0o0o

"Your pupils look good." Wilson said, putting his penlight back in his pocket and wrapping a blood pressure cuff around House's upper arm. "Now just relax … BP and pulse are excellent. You're doing well, my friend. How do you feel? I'll be honest with you, Cameron is worried about you."

"I know she is Wilson." House said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Not right now. Do you want a beer or something?"

"I don't feel right drinking when you can't, how about I make us a pot of coffee and I'll bring you your lunch."

"That would be good, thanks Wilson."

Wilson returned in a few minutes carrying a tray with House's lunch and a couple of mugs of coffee for the two of them. He pulled up a chair beside House and watched while his friend ate.

"Wilson …" snarked House, "you're making me crazy staring at me while I eat … cut it out."

"Sorry House, I was just thinking about you, that's all."

"Yea, well I can't blame you for that … I'm the most fascinating person _I_ know" grinned House, relaxing again. "That was good … thank you."

"Don't thank me House; Cameron made your lunch for you before she left. I'll get your dessert."

"Here you go …" Wilson brought House a bowl of chocolate ice cream with butterscotch sauce. "Cameron said to give you these two bowls and that you would know what to do with them." Wilson handed House a small bowl of crushed Oreo cookies and a larger bowl with gummy worms.

"Cool … you should try this Wilson … go get yourself a bowl of ice cream from the fridge and put some butterscotch on it … hurry …" Wilson returned with his ice cream and watched House as he meticulously arranged the worms on top of their ice cream and then carefully sprinkled the cookie crumbs so that worm heads were poking up all over their sundaes.

"Perfect … what do you think Wilson … worms and dirt …awesome!" House dug into his sundae enthusiastically and urged Wilson to do the same.

"This is really good House …" Wilson said as he popped a gummy worm into his mouth.

"Told ya, didn't I? Allison's always buying me this cool stuff to eat."

"You're a lucky man House."

"I know Wilson … hey Allison told me that you saw her in her naughty nurse uniform last night."

"Yes and I'm sorry about that … I got out of your bedroom as fast as I could." Wilson said, looking embarrassed. "I tried not to look …"

"That's okay, she told me that you were a gentleman … she looks pretty hot in it, doesn't she?" House grinned.

"House, there's no way I can answer that question and _not _get in trouble. Suffice it to say that I envy you and I wish that Lisa would get one…" sighed Wilson.

"I hear you Wilson … why do you think I'm recovering so quickly?" smirked House. "I promised Allison that I wouldn't tell anyone what she did to me, sorry."

"That's okay House, I think I can figure it out." smiled Wilson.

o0o0o

"So Meggie, Kym … when do you have to leave?" asked Lisa.

"On Tuesday …" said Kym sadly, "I'm having a wonderful time with Robert."

"And a certain neurologist we all know …" teased Meggie.

"You're one to talk … if things keep going the way they are, you'll be my sister-in-law one day soon … and by the way, I totally approve." said Kym, as she grinned at Meggie.

"Well, you're rushing things a bit Kym, I've only known Robert for a week."

"I know, but I see the way you look when you talk about him. I think that you're falling in love with my little brother." Meggie blushed.

"It's so sad that you both have to leave," said Cameron, "especially considering how you feel about Eric and Robert; Australia is a long way away."

"You're right Allison. I don't think this is meant to be, for me anyways." said Kym.

"Don't say that. True love always finds a way."

"Well if it would help, I can guarantee you both a job at PPTH should you ever want one." said Lisa, as she thought about what the girls had said.

"Oh Lisa … I don't know what to say … except thank you. I think that I can speak for Meggie too …" Meggie nodded," I don't know what the boys would say if we decided to move here to be closer to them, but it means a lot to us to know that we would be able to find work here if things get serious."

Cameron and Cuddy looked at each other, as Meggie and Kym sat, deep in thought.

o0o0o

"House, that was Chase … he and Foreman are coming over to see you."

"Awww Wilson … I don't want to see them. Foreman will just boss me around again; he loves having the upper hand." grumped House.

"I can't believe how ungrateful you are House. He was the one who looked after you after Johnson hit you. He's shown nothing but concern for you and he's been good to Cameron." Wilson said, with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"Was he good to Allison?" Wilson nodded, "well okay then … I guess you're right. It's just that he told me that all strenuous activity was off limits. How am I supposed to make love to Allison tomorrow ? You tell me that Wilson!" House said angrily.

"House, are you sure that you're all right? Your emotions are all over the map. I'm worried that this might be a symptom stemming from your concussion."

"I'm okay Wilson. I just have a lot on my mind and everything has to be perfect tomorrow."

"It will be House, and getting back to your sex life, it didn't look like you had any problems last night."

"Well that's because Allison … well I can't say …." said House, as he frowned at Wilson "and you know what else? I forgot to get chocolates and a card. I have to go out this afternoon. What kind of idiot forgets to buy his girlfriend chocolates for Valentine's Day? I'm useless!"

"House, you're not useless. You're putting all of us to shame with the flowers, the dress, the diamond necklace … so you forgot the chocolates. Tell you what, I can't let you go out, but when Chase and Foreman get here, I'll go out and buy you whatever you want for Cameron, how does that sound?"

House brightened. "That would make me feel a lot better. I'd like one of those big, fancy cards and a big box of chocolates in a red velvet box. Money is no object Wilson, buy the best they have and I'll pay you back."

_Sure you will House, _Wilson thought as he smiled to himself.

o0o0o

"So how's House, Wilson?" Foreman said, taking off his coat. Wilson filled Foreman and Chase in on everything that had happened. "I have to say that I'm concerned about his mood swings and so is Cameron."

"Should we take him back to the hospital and do some more x-rays?"

"I don't know. He won't like it, but I don't really think it's due to his concussion; he's got a lot on his mind and too much time to think, that's what I think the problem is."

"What is he worried about?" asked Chase.

"Its personal stuff between him and Cameron … I really can't say. I need to do an errand for House … would you two mind babysitting for me while I go out?"

o0o0o

"Everything looks good House." Foreman said as he packed up his medical kit.

"I could have told you that …" snarked House. Foreman and Chase looked at each other.

"House, what is it? What's bothering you?" asked Chase.

"_You two_ … that's what's bothering me. Where's Wilson?" grumped House.

"He's gone out to run an errand for you."

"Oh, that's right. So what are you up to today?" House said, trying to be more civil.

"We're taking Meggie and Kym out tonight."

"That will be nice. How much longer are they staying?" asked House.

"Only 'til Tuesday …" said Chase sadly.

"So what are you going do about it?" asked House.

"What can I do?"

"Don't let her go without telling her how you feel, Wombat."

"I don't know what good it would do, for either of us. Australia is a long way away, in case you hadn't noticed…"

"I know Chase, but I'll tell you one thing, I'll always regret the time I lost with Allison because I was too much of an idiot to tell her that I loved her. Don't make that same mistake … either of you."

o0o0o

"Lisa, I'm going to call and check on Greg and then we can do a little shopping. I want to buy him a card and some candy and see that new lingerie shop on Main Street."

"Hello … oh hi Foreman, is Greg okay? … Still moody, what do you think? … oh good I'm glad, I'll keep him very quiet … where's Wilson … okay, well please tell them that Lisa and I are going to do a bit of shopping and we'll be back soon… bye and Foreman, thank you. I hope you and Chase have a good time tonight."

"How's House?" asked Cuddy.

"Foreman is pleased, but he wants me to keep him very quiet, which is easier said than done. Look Lisa there's the store I was telling you about."

A bell above the door rang, as Cameron and Cuddy walked into the tiny shop. Although small, it had an amazing selection of lingerie and special goodies designed to make Valentine's Day a very happy one!

"Are you looking for something special Allison?" asked Cuddy.

"Just something to cheer Greg up …" laughed Cameron. "I think I've found it!"

Cameron held up a nightie for Lisa.

"Any man would love that … it's kind of cheesy, but I've always wanted one, to tell you the truth …" confessed Lisa.

"Me too … I'm going to get it!" Cameron continued to browse with Lisa, when something special caught her eye.

"Lisa … you have got to buy that … please"

"You're kidding me, right?" laughed Cuddy.

"No I'm serious … come here …" Cameron pulled Lisa off to one side and whispered so no one could hear their conversation.

"Really … okay I'll do it … tonight!" smiled Cuddy.

o0o0o

"Here you go House …" Wilson said pulling out a humongous box of chocolates out of a shopping bag." and I have a card too!"

"Perfect Wilson! That's just what I wanted. _Now _I'm ready for Valentine's Day!" House said, looking like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Uh oh …" said Chase, "I haven't bought anything for Meggie and Kym, how about you Foreman?" Foreman shook his head.

"Well get going you idiots, Geez, I'm really starting to wonder about your skills with the opposite sex; you two had better smarten up or you'll lose those girls." snarked House, "Go… go … we'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay House and remember what I said … stay in bed!" cautioned Foreman.

"Yea, yea …" House muttered as they left, "Wilson will you tuck that under the bed for me please?"

"Sure House."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Um, here is the bill …"

House reached for his wallet on the nightstand and paid Wilson.

"Thanks House." said an astonished Wilson, as he slipped the money into his wallet. Just then he heard the door open. "Hey our girls are home!"

o0o0o

After Cameron said goodbye to Wilson and Cuddy she came into the bedroom carrying her shopping bags.

"Did you have a good time? Let me see your toes."

Cameron slipped off her shoes and wiggled her toes and fingers at House.

"Mmm, bright red … very sexy …what did you buy?" said House, trying to peek inside them.

"Well they're all presents for you, but you can start with this one and I'll save the rest for later." Cameron watched as he opened his goodie bag. House pulled out a new monster truck magazine, a package of Twizzlers, some lollipops and a new video game.

"Yippee … I don't have that game …" House said as he proceeded to rip open his Twizzlers. "Thanks, sweetie."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like everything." Cameron said smiling at her love, when she heard the doorbell ring. "That's odd, maybe Wilson forgot something."

Cameron returned to the bedroom carrying a big parcel and sat down on the bed beside House.

"Now which one of my boyfriends could this be from?" teased Cameron.

She undid the wrapping to find a large old-fashioned teddy bear holding a bouquet of thirteen red roses.

"Greg, I love him …" squealed Cameron, "He's so cute and the roses are beautiful!" Cameron opened the card.

_**"One More Day"**_

_**Thank you for taking such good care of me …**_

_**I love you, Greg …**_

"Oh sweetheart, thank you. I will always take care or you …" Cameron said as she gave House a long, sweet kiss. "I'll put these in water and then make us some supper."

o0o0o

Wilson and Cuddy spent a quiet evening at Cuddy's home, watching TV and relaxing in front on the fireplace. Cuddy noticed how tired Wilson looked. "James, you look worn out, how about an early night tonight? We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"That's a good idea ... I didn't get much sleep last night. I'll grab a fast shower"

After Wilson got ready for bed, he decided to read for a bit to settle his mind, so he stretched out on the floor in the living room and spread out the newspaper. Cuddy was ready for bed and called out to him.

"James, are you coming to bed, honey?"

"In just a sec …"

Cuddy read for half and hour and tried again. "James, it's getting late … come to bed …"

Another hour passed …

Wilson was still reading when a pair of shapely legs in white high heels appeared in front of his face.

"James … you're coming to bed … right now!"

Wilson's eyes moved up Cuddy's legs as he closed the paper and got to his knees. He took in everything, the white stockings held up by a satiny white garter belt, the teeny white lace bikini panties and most important of all, Cuddy's skimpy little nurse's uniform.

A huge smile spread across his face as he looked at his girl. Cuddy's luscious breasts looked like they could pop out of her top at any moment; they enticed him, sitting prettily in a lace white bra and it wasn't long before Wilson could feel himself stirring below.

"You're beautiful Lisa " he said, admiring the perky nurse's cap pinned on top of Cuddy's curly dark locks.

"Thank you James …" purred Cuddy," but remember, it's Lusty Nurse Lisa … if you forget again … I'll have to discipline you …. Understood?"

Wilson smiled as he scooped Cuddy into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and then took off his robe and stood so she could get a good look at his growing desire for her.

"Understood … Lusty Nurse Lisa …understood."

o0o0o

"Allison …. Allison …" Cameron smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Coming sweetie, be patient …."

"Allison …." House kept calling.

"I'm ready … close your eyes …"

"Okay …"

"Are they closed?" Cameron said, as she dimmed the bedroom lights and stood beside House. "Okay you can open them now. This is the other present I bought for you."

House grinned from ear to ear as he looked at Cameron. She was wearing pink baby-doll pajamas made of sheer chiffon with matching panties. The nightie was trimmed in marabou feathers and her polished toes peeked out of pink satin kitten slippers, trimmed to match her nightie.

"Do you like your gift?" purred Cameron.

"My fantasy has just come true … come closer … Oooo, I can see right through everything … I love it." House said sitting up on top of the bed.

"I can see that …" Cameron smiled as she noticed a bulge in his pajamas. "Let me help you out of those." Cameron pulled off his tee-shirt and slid off his bottoms. "That will be more comfortable for you. Now Greg, you've got to lie down, okay? … I'm serious!"

"Okay …" House said as he laid back on his pillow. "Come …" he said motioning for Cameron. She carefully straddled his waist and laughed as he peered under her nightie. "Guess what Lisa bought today for Wilson?"

"For his sake, I hope it's one of these …" House grinned as he draped the feather trim on her hem under his nose like a moustache.

"Nope, but it's just as good. We found a naughty nurse outfit!"

"Cool … Wilson will love it! He was very jealous of me, you know."

"Oh really? Well I gave her some pointers …"

"You didn't tell her the part about the ice cube, did you?"

"No Greg, that's just for us. Besides they'll know what to do …"

"I can hardly wait to talk to him tomorrow."

"You two …" laughed Cameron, "but what say we stop thinking about Lisa and James and concentrate on us."

"Good idea …" House popped his head back under Cameron's nightie as he pulled her to him. She giggled as he kissed her breasts and slid his hands down her back and into her panties.

"Out of there …" she scolded, as House popped his head back out from under the nightie.

"But you said it was my present …" whined House, as he grinned at Cameron.

"You're right, I did … didn't I?" House nodded, eagerly.

"Well then you just go ahead and have fun … but no getting up …"

House smirked.

"Sorry, poor choice of words." grinned Cameron.

**tbc …**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Cameron was jarred awake by the sound of her telephone ringing early Sunday morning. She lifted House's arm away from her waist quickly, so that she could roll over and reach the phone before he woke up.

"Hello …" she said quietly.

"Cameron, its Foreman. How's House this morning?"

"He had a good night … I checked him hourly, his pupils are good, his pulse and BP are normal … why?"

"I just can't stop thinking about how moody he was yesterday. Can you bring him down to the hospital for another CT scan? I just want to check his brain for any signs of swelling or bleeding."

"Do you think that's necessary Foreman … he won't like it."

"I know Cameron, but the thing about House is he's always moody, so I can't tell whether there's something wrong with him physically or whether he's just in pain, bored or cranky. I don't want to take a chance on anything going wrong and I know you don't either. If you can be here in an hour, I'll get him right in and then you can take him home if he's okay."

"All right Foreman, we'll be there. I just don't know how I'll get him to do it."

"He'll do anything for you Cameron …. just be firm with him. Besides, if he doesn't agree to this, then I won't give my okay for him to go to the Ball."

o0o0o

"No way, Allison … I'm not going." House said stubbornly, his jaw clenched.

"Please Greg, Foreman thinks that it would be a good idea and so do I." pleaded Cameron.

"Listen to me … you know how you always say that I should have faith that you're always looking out for my best interests? Well it's time for you to have some faith in me." Cameron said adamantly.

"I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I don't know what the future holds for us; whether we'll marry, live together, have a family … I don't know. The only thing I know for sure is that I want you by my side forever and I'm not going to lose you just because you were too stubborn to get that noggin of yours x-rayed. We're going and that's that." Cameron waited for House's rebuttal but none came.

"Okay." said House, "let's go and get it over with … but I'm okay … you'll see…"

o0o0o

House and Cameron sat alone in the hallway outside x-ray waiting for Foreman to bring the test results.

"Happy Valentine's Day …" House said, looking at Cameron.

"Awww … Happy Valentine's Day Greg …I love you." Cameron said, giving House a kiss. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"You're welcome. Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What did I say?"

"You said that you didn't know whether we would live together or get married and maybe have kids someday."

"Yes … I meant it. We've only decided that we want to stay together, but we haven't talked about what that means … why?"

"Have you really thought about marrying me and having a family?" asked House.

"Sure … it's normal to wonder about those things when you fall in love, but that's something we'd have to decide together. We don't have to Greg … I just want to be with you." Cameron said quietly, feeling very vulnerable.

"I've thought about it ..." House said, looking at Cameron seriously," I can imagine having a beautiful little Allison running around, but another me … that would be scary." House grinned at the thought.

"I don't think that it would be so bad …" Cameron said, looking into House's eyes. House leaned down and gave her a long lingering kiss.

"I love you …" House breathed a sigh of relief.

_She's thought about marrying me … maybe she'll say yes …_

o0o0o

"Good news House, Cameron … your x-rays don't show any sign of bleeding or swelling in your brain. Come take a look." House got up to study the films with Foreman as Cameron struggled to hold back her tears of relief.

"Yep, the noggin looks good Foreman. Can I go home and celebrate Valentine's Day with my lovely lady now?"

"Absolutely House, but I want you to rest until it's time to leave tonight and take at least a week off work and Cameron you can cut back on the checks now, once every six to eight hours should be fine."

"Thanks Foreman." House said, shaking Foreman's hand.

"You're welcome House, see you later."

o0o0o

When they returned to the apartment, Cameron helped House back into bed.

"I forgot to ask Foreman how his date with Kym went last night." Cameron said shaking her head. "It's too bad the girls are going back home on Tuesday."

"Yea, I think it's going to be hard on Chase, he's really fallen for Meggie" House said, pulling Cameron in close next to him.

"You're quite the matchmaker Greg, I'm surprised you noticed."

"It's hard not to, but I feel bad for him; I can't figure out what's going on with Foreman and Kym."

"Me neither, I think maybe it's too soon after his break-up with Wendy. Lisa told the girls that she would give them jobs if they ever wanted to move here."

"That was nice of her." House said stroking Cameron's hair.

"Yes, it was … I wonder how James and Lisa made out last night."

"We'll know soon … what time's your hair appointment?"

"At one… they'll be over around noon, which reminds me, I'd better have a shower. Would you like to have another bubble bath?" Cameron offered.

"Maybe in a bit, if that's all right."

"Sure it is, sweetie, I won't be long." As soon as House heard Cameron turn on the tap, he reached under the bed and pulled out her chocolates and card and propped the box of chocolates up with Cameron's pillow.

House looked at the card and realized that this was the first time in his adult life he had ever given a Valentine's Day card … and he didn't have a clue what to do. Should he try and write something or just sign his name; he thought for a few minutes and decided to keep it simple. House slid the card into its envelope as he thought where to put it and when he saw the teddy bear, he knew what to do. Cameron loved the bear so much that it had taken up semi-permanent residence between their two pillows so House tucked the card so that teddy was holding it in his paws.

Cameron walked into the bedroom in her robe, wrapping a towel around her wet hair when she spotted her gifts.

"Just wait …" Cameron ran out of the room and returned with a card and a present for House. "Now we can open our cards together."

House read Cameron's beautiful card and then watched as she read his. When she leaned over to kiss him, he could see tears in her eyes.

"Did I do, okay?" he asked.

"It's a lovely card and I especially liked what you wrote inside." Cameron smiled as she read House's message out loud.

_Dear Allison, _

_Please be my Valentine for the rest of our lives …_

_Love, Greg_

"And these chocolates are for you…" smiled House.

"Thank you, that's the biggest box I've ever seen …" Cameron said looking down a bit sadly at the considerably smaller box she had bought for House, " I'm sorry Greg, I should have picked a bigger box for you, but I hope you like them anyway."

"They're perfect and you know it's just as well you didn't get me a really big box, because I bet you'll want to share yours with me…" grinned House.

Cameron looked at House as they sampled their chocolates.

"You look happier today, do you feel better?"

"I feel a lot better and don't tell Foreman, but I'm glad I went for the x-ray; you guys were starting to worry me." confessed House.

"I'm sorry Greg; it's just that you weren't your normal self yesterday."

"I know … "House said, choosing another chocolate from Cameron's box, "do you feel like helping me with my bath before Wilson comes?"

"Sure I do… let's go."

Cameron helped House into the tub and ran the bath water, adding lots of bubble bath for good measure.

"Would you like to join me?"

"Oh Greg, I don't know, it's a small tub and I've already had my shower." smiled Cameron.

"You're a small girl, let's try." Cameron slipped off her robe and looked at House, trying to figure out what to do.

House could tell what she was thinking and lifted up his bad leg onto the edge of the tub to make room for Cameron to sit facing him and then she rested her legs on him as he tucked his in around her.

"See I knew it would work." House said leaning forward to kiss her.

Cameron leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes and sighed.

"This is so relaxing, isn't it?"

House smiled, looking at her breasts bobbing in the water and grabbed two handfuls of bubbles and playfully began to make a bubble bra for Cameron.

"Thirty seconds… "Cameron muttered, not opening her eyes.

"Thirty seconds?" House asked.

"That's how long I knew it would take you to do that to me …" laughed Cameron.

"Really, I'm that predictable …. well how about this?" House said. He slipped a hand under her hips and lifted Cameron so that she was floating on the surface and then made her a matching bikini bottom with the bubbles."

"That too …" smiled Cameron.

"Okay …" said House, as he bent down and began to blow away his latest work.

Cameron trembled as she felt his breath flow over her sensitive skin; the lapping of the warm water against her body made her gasp with pleasure as she felt his scruff brush against her.

"Now _that_ is original …" Cameron whispered, barely able to speak.

House smiled.

o0o0o

Shortly after noon, Cuddy and Wilson arrived and the girls headed off to get their hair done. Wilson hung House's tux up in the bedroom closet and then settled in for a visit.

"You appear to be in better spirits today …"

"I am. Did Allison tell you about my CT scan?"

"Yes, she called me from the hospital. That was a good thing to do."

"House you didn't just take a bite of that chocolate and put it back in the box, did you?"

"I don't like the ones with nuts in them …" pouted House, "I have to find a good one…" he said taking a bite out of another chocolate, "ah … this one's better … do you want one ?" House said offering the box to his friend.

Wilson just shook his head in amazement and changed the subject.

"Are you excited about tonight?"

"Yes and nervous … I hope that Allison says yes …"

"She will House, I'm sure … she loves you. When are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know yet … I'm hoping that it will come to me … I have to do it before midnight, her ring's engraved with today's date; what do you think I should do?"

"Oh … that's a hard one House … I've always favoured doing it in private, in case things didn't go well…."

"Were you ever turned down?" House asked curiously.

"No …" Wilson laughed, "I was always good at the engagements House, it was the marriages that gave me trouble."

"I'm sorry Wilson … I do know one thing, I have to get down on my knee somehow, I think I should do that part."

"Yea … girls like that House." smiled Wilson.

"So you're sure then … no second thoughts?"

"I'm sure … but enough about me, how are you feeling?" asked House.

"I'm fine … why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just heard that you required the services of a private nurse last night." smirked House.

A big smile lit up Wilson's face. "Yes … that _would_ be true."

"So … tell me … I want details … what did Cuddy wear?"

"_House …_ I'm not going to tell you what we did … that's private, but I think that she wore pretty much the same thing as Cameron, the little nurse's dress and cap."

"I know that part Wilson … what did she wear with it?"

"The usual … bra, panties …"

"You can do better than that Wilson …"

"Okay … um … everything was white; she wore high heels and stockings with a

satin garter belt and bikini panties and a little bra …"

"Cool … the last time we did it, Allison wore red underneath … it was _so_ hot … I'm glad you had a good time.

Hey, do you want to see my latest present?" House asked eagerly. "It on the back of the chair, over there."

Wilson walked over and picked up the pink see-through baby doll nightie.

"Whoa …_ this_ was your present … I've always wanted my girlfriends to wear one, but they never did … _this _is truly a gift, my friend …" Wilson said enviously.

o0o0o

"So what did you and Wilson talk about while we were out?"

"Mostly ladies underwear …"

"You what?" laughed Cameron.

"Wilson told me what Cuddy wore with her nurse's uniform, do you want me to tell you?" offered House.

"I already know Greg … I helped her pick it out, remember?"

"You didn't tell me that part …" whined House.

"Well we were busy …"

"Oh yeah … well anyway they had a good time. Can you ask Lisa to buy a nightie like yours? Wilson _really_ liked it. He wants one."

"You showed him my nightie?" Cameron asked in astonishment.

"Well, technically, it's _my _nightie, you bought if for me." grinned House.

"True …" said Cameron as she helped House tie his bow tie, "I'll see what I can do to encourage Lisa." Cameron turned and handed House a small box.

"Greg, I have a little Valentine's gift for you."

House tore off the shiny gold wrapping paper and found a Tiffany's box inside.

"What is this Allison?"

"Open it and see. You aren't the only one who shops at Tiffany's." teased Cameron.

House opened the box and took out a magnificent pair of titanium and silver Tiffany cuff links.

"I thought that they would be perfect with your tux and your new dress shirts Greg, do you like them?" Cameron said hopefully.

"They're amazing, Allison, I love them. Titanium is so cool … thank you angel … it's the nicest present anyone has ever given me." House said, kissing Cameron.

"Let's see how they look …"

Cameron helped House put on the cuff links and beamed when she saw how good they looked; she smiled as she watched House admire them in the mirror.

"I'm going to get dressed now … I won't be long."

House paced back and forth in the living room as he waited for Cameron, checking and re-checking his pocket for her ring.

"I'm all ready … do I look all right?"

House stood still as she walked in the room. He had seen her in the dress before, but those times paled in comparison to the way she looked tonight.

Cameron wore her hair up, with tendrils floating softly to her shoulders and her hairdresser had tucked delicate crystal flower pins throughout her hair. She had taken great care with her make-up; her sultry eye shadow brought out the colour of her lovely green eyes and her ruby red lips just begged to be kissed.

Every time House saw Cameron, he never thought that she could be more beautiful, but he was wrong … again. She was radiant tonight, out-sparkling her diamond necklace and she took his breath away.

"You're exquisite …" House said softly, as he pulled her into his arms. "May I kiss you?" Cameron's parted lips were his answer. He kissed her softly, gently tasting her and inhaling her intoxicating scent.

Cameron smiled as they parted and gently wiped some lipstick from his lips, she stepped back to admire House.

"I have never seen you look more handsome, Greg."

She loved the way he looked. The black tuxedo and tails accentuated his long lean body and House's crisp white shirt and creamy white bow tie and cummerbund were perfect; classic and elegant. He had chosen his outfit carefully; he wanted to look the best he could for Cameron tonight.

"Well I think your chariot awaits, my dear … ", House said, glancing at the waiting limo outside Cameron's apartment. Cameron freshened up her lipstick and then waited as House helped her on with her coat.

"Are you ready to go, angel?" smiled House as he offered Cameron his arm.

"I'm ready ... Greg?"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I love you … this has been the best Valentine's Day of my life." smiled Cameron.

"I love you too …" smiled House, _and the best is yet to come …_

**tbc …**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: **Well, here we are … the moment you have all been waiting for.

Settle back, read it _slowly_, keep the tissues handy and please enjoy!

Chapter 56

When House and Cameron stepped out of her apartment building, they were greeted by a sky that was as magical as the evening ahead. As the sun set, the world took on a pinkish hue and the first stars of the night began to twinkle in the distance. The air was sweet and Cameron inhaled deeply as a mild gentle breeze caressed her skin. It was a night made for romance.

As they neared the curb, a smile spread across Cameron's face. The limousine that House rented to transport the four couples to the ball was in typical House fashion, no ordinary car. The snowy white SUV limo gleamed under the light of the streetlamps and a uniformed driver stood at attention, waiting to open the doors of the vehicle for the couple. As they settled into the plush seats, Cameron could not help but smile at her love. House's aura of sophistication had been pushed aside by his inner child and he immediately began pressing every button and switching every switch in the car. He turned on the television, the stereo, explored the bar and lowered and raised the privacy window behind the driver. Cameron knew he could hardly wait to pick up Wilson.

o0o0o

"Lisa, are you almost ready? House and Cameron are on their way." said Wilson as he adjusted his bow tie in the hall mirror. As he looked at his reflection, he caught his first glimpse of Cuddy as she walked out from her bedroom. Wilson turned and thought he was looking at a goddess. Her gown was a strapless wrap in pale pink crepe; the fabric draped in soft pleats, criss-crossing the bodice tightly to her waist, where the long skirt skimmed out over her slender hips. A front slit showed off Cuddy's lovely legs as she walked and her tiny waist was cinched with a crystal studded sash.

"How do I look, James?" she asked, her bright blue eyes twinkling with excitement. Cuddy's smiling face was radiant, framed by the dark curls that tumbled softly to her shoulders.

"You're magnificent." responded Wilson, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"There's just one thing you forgot though…"

"What James?" she said, looking at herself all over.

"This." Wilson handed her a small blue velvet box. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Cuddy lifted the lid and gasped when she saw her gift; a pair of pink topaz and diamond drop earrings.

"James … I'm overwhelmed, these are stunning …" Cuddy said, holding one earring up to her ear." and the colour is perfect … how did you know?"

"Cameron gave me a little help. Do you really like them?"

"I love them … and I love you James."

Cuddy and Wilson sunk into each others arms, locked in a passionate embrace when they heard a car pull up outside. Cuddy quickly put on her earrings and was touching up her lipstick when the doorbell rang.

House gave Cuddy an appreciative smile as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Lisa, you have never looked lovelier …" House said, his blue eyes shining at hers. "Jimmy is a very lucky man."

"You're pretty lucky yourself, handsome …" Cuddy said, smiling at Cameron. "Allison that dress was made for you."

As Wilson greeted Cameron with a kiss, his eyes caught sight of their limousine.

"House that's amazing … a SUV limo…" he said with excitement. "Lisa, come look at this …"

"You can dress them up, but they're still little boys at heart, aren't they Allison?"

The girls laughed at the driver pulled away, heading for downtown Princeton.

o0o0o

Chase and Meggie were snuggled up close to each other on a loveseat in the lobby of the Princeton Marriott. His arm was draped around her and he gently caressed her bare shoulder as they waited for House and Cameron to arrive. Meggie looked like an angel, Chase thought; her satin gown was the colour of champagne, with a narrow, off-the shoulder shawl collar, fitted bodice and flared skirt. As excited as he was about this evening, his heart ached at the thought of Meggie and Kym returning to Australia on Tuesday and he knew Meggie felt the same way.

Foreman and Kym were standing by the door, discussing House's concussion when the limousine pulled up. "Whoa Chase, look at this limo … do you think it's House?" Foreman said with a huge grin on his face.

"It's got to be him …" laughed Chase as the driver got out of the car and approached the group

"Dr. Chase, Dr. Foreman, Ladies, right this way … "

o0o0o

Cuddy was nervous as the limousine turned towards Princeton University. The Valentine's Day Fundraiser was her baby; she had worked on it for months with an event planner coordinating every detail from the meal to which orchestra to hire and she prayed that everything would go perfectly tonight. The tickets had sold quickly, 400 in total, and because of its size, Cuddy had selected Princeton's University College as the venue.

Cameron smiled as she looked out the tinted window of their limousine. The grounds of the university looked like an enchanted forest; the tips of the majestic firs were weighted with pillows of winter snow and clear lights twinkled on the clusters of cherry trees that lined the circular driveway leading to the entrance of the college. As they headed up the steps of the great limestone building, House checked his pocket again for Cameron's ring, took a big breath to calm his nerves and smiled at Cameron as two doormen opened the large wooden doors for the group.

The great entrance hall of the building had been transformed into a Valentine's Day wonderland. There were roses everywhere; in magnificent floral arrangements and woven into garlands of asparagus fern and eucalyptus that framed every doorway and spiraled around the railing of the antique oak staircase leading to the ballroom on the second floor.

While the boys took care of checking the coats, Lisa led the ladies to one of the three photography stations for guest portraits. Each had a different set and all of the proceeds from the sale of the photographs went towards the new cardiac care unit at PPTH. Cameron, Cuddy, Meggie and Kym smiled for the camera under a heart-shaped arch covered in roses and as their dates caught up with them they took turns posing in group shots and as couples.

As House stood waiting with Cameron for their portrait, she smiled as he held her in his arms.

"Won't it be nice to have this picture to remind us of this night?"

House looked down into her beautiful eyes and tilted her chin up to meet him. He was overcome with love for her at that moment, and though they stood in a room packed with people, he saw only her. Cameron closed her eyes as her lips brushed his. He kissed her softly once … twice … three times, shifting a little each time until he settled and pressed against her, his tongue desperately seeking hers. As they kissed, House was aware of some flashes from the camera and slowly they parted, grinning as they looked into each other's eyes.

"That was so beautiful, I couldn't resist." the photographer said, walking up to House and Cameron.

"Not a problem … " House said, as Cameron blushed, "I'm glad that you took the pictures … Alex … now maybe we'll go for a more traditional pose ..."

"Certainly Sir …" Alex said eagerly as he took some more shots.

"What a great idea … Lisa, I just noticed your earrings … they're dazzling …" Cameron said as she and Cuddy walked up the stairs to the ballroom.

"James gave them to me for Valentine's Day … he said that you helped him, thank you."

"I only told him the colour of your dress, he did the rest … speaking of the boys, where are they?" Cameron looked back and saw House and Wilson talking to Alex and shake hands as they quickly followed to catch up. "What were you up to?"

"Oh nothing … just talking to Alex about the pictures …" said House.

Cuddy glanced at the clock and turned to Wilson.

"James. I have to check on a few things. Why don't you find our table and I'll meet you there in a bit … they'll begin seating people for dinner in half an hour."

"We'll try to stay out of trouble." smiled Wilson.

"I'd like to find the powder room, if you don't mind …" Cameron said. As she headed off down the hall, House turned to Wilson.

"Wilson, you've got to help me find a place to propose while Cameron's gone, once dinner starts I won't have a chance." House said with panic in his voice.

"Okay, okay calm down … let's check out the ballroom …"

The two men walked inside and paused. Fifty tables set with shining silverware and creamy white linen ringed the dance floor; each had a rose topiary as its centrepiece made with cream, red and coffee coloured roses accented with magnolia leaves and as House and Wilson looked up, they saw yards and yards of white chiffon, wrapped around strands of clear mini lights, draped from the large chandelier that hung from the centre of the high ceiling.

"Lisa has really outdone herself Wilson … this is magnificent." House said, as walking to the centre of the dance floor. House looked around the room and smiled as he noticed the three pairs of doorways on either side of the room. "C'mon Wilson…"

House opened one of the doors and stepped outside. As he stood on the large stone terrace he knew he had found his place to propose. The view of the grounds, with their lit paths winding down to the moonlit river was breathtaking. There were stone benches by the railing and the light from the ballroom shone in soft pools, illuminating the terrace. Potted evergreens stood like soldiers on either side of the glass doors and because they were sheltered from the wind, House knew that it would be warm enough for Cameron without a coat.

"What do you think Jimmy?"

"It's perfect House, but what about privacy?"

"I've got an idea … would you mind telling Alex that I'm proposing to Allison at eleven o'clock?"

o0o0o

The four couples settled at their table as they waited for the evening to begin and at seven o' clock Cuddy stepped onto the stage and gave a gracious speech welcoming all of the guests to the ball. House could see how proud Wilson was, listening to Cuddy. He had never seen him so openly in love before, with any of his wives, and he hoped that Cuddy would turn out to be the love Wilson had been searching for all of his life.

At the end of Cuddy's blessedly short speech dinner began and they had a wonderful time talking and joking with each other as they worked their way through the eight course meal.

"Doctor House, how are you feeling?" asked Kym. House looked at her; she was such a pretty girl, sitting there in her lavender chiffon gown. He still couldn't figure out what was going on with Foreman.

"Please Kym, call me Greg and I'm feeling a lot better, thanks to some excellent care from your boyfriend over there." House has chosen to use the word _boyfriend_ deliberately to gauge their reaction.

"Oh, we're just good friends, Greg …" blushed Kym. _Just_ _good friends_ … thought House … _that's the kiss of death for a relationship … _Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say, thinking the same thing as House.

"Well you have Lisa's offer … you both have a job waiting at PPTH whenever you want …" House said, as he felt Cameron hit him under the table.

"You never told me that …" Chase said, turning to Meggie.

"Let's talk about it later, Robert …"

"Look, they're bringing our dessert" said Cameron, trying to change the subject.

"Why did you bring that up, Greg?" she whispered to House.

"I just wanted to know what's going on …. Interesting … very interesting …" said House as he watched Foreman and Chase.

o0o0o

House looked at his watch … it was almost ten and the orchestra was about to begin the first set of the night. All of the girls were off looking at the artwork in the silent auction and Foreman and Chase had headed for the bar. He frowned as he observed the steady stream of couples going back and forth between the dance floor and the six terraces. The unusually mild temperatures lured people outside and the bar staff bustled to keep up with their drink orders.

"House, do you want a drink? I think that one would be okay … it might help calm your nerves …" said Wilson.

"No thanks Wilson … I want to keep my mind sharp tonight and given what my head's been through in the past couple of days, that's not so easy."

"Are you in pain House?" asked a worried Wilson.

"Just a dull headache, but it's getting better … don't worry."

House felt in his pocket to check for the ring.

"Still there?" smiled Wilson.

"Yep" grinned House "I'll be glad when I get it on Allison's finger and then she can worry about it ..."

"It won't be long now, my friend …" Wilson said, patting House on the shoulder.

o0o0o

House and Wilson waited at the table for the girls to come back. Foreman and Chase returned about 10:15 and they chatted with Wilson as they listened to the orchestra. House grew more agitated by the minute … it was 10:40 and still no Cameron.

"Wilson, what am I going to do? Where is she? It's almost time." hissed House.

"I'll go look for them House. Try and stay calm." Wilson rose to leave when he spotted the girls.

"Here they come House … Cameron's with them."

"Hi, did you miss me?" Cameron said, giving House a kiss as she sat down beside him.

"Always …" said a relieved House, "how was the auction?"

"It's going really well, there's lots of bids … I signed you up for a few paintings …"

Cameron saw the look of horror on House's face and laughed, "Just kidding sweetie."

House looked at his watch; it was almost eleven and he saw some waiters gathering at the terrace closest to their table. As people returned to the dance floor they blocked the doors and directing outgoing traffic to the other terraces.

House watched the Maitre D' arrive and go outside; he returned shortly and discreetly held up his thumb.

House took a big breath and stood up. It was time.

"Do you want to dance, Greg?" Cameron asked, her lovely face smiling up at him.

"Not just yet angel, I'm feeling a bit hot. I was thinking of going outside for a few minutes … do you want to come?" asked House.

"Sure …" Cameron draped her wrap around her shoulders and walked with House towards the terrace, passing Alex on the way. As they approached, the waiters nonchalantly busied themselves with other tasks, but as soon as House and Cameron passed through the doors, they resumed their positions, guarding the couple's privacy.

"James, do you want to dance?" asked Cuddy.

"Let's wait … I want you to watch something … but don't let on to the others …" whispered Wilson.

"What is it James?"

"House is about to ask Cameron to marry him."

"What?" whispered Cuddy, "When?"

"Right now … " whispered Wilson, " watch the terrace …"

o0o0o

"Oh Greg this is beautiful out here, look at the moonlight shining on the river."

"Are you warm enough?" House asked.

"I'm fine, besides I can always wrap those big, strong arms of yours around me if I get cold, can't I?"

His heart was pounding, he had to calm down. "Always."

House smiled as he heard the strains of _Stardust _float out from the dance floor.

"Allison, would you like to dance?"

House gathered Cameron in his arms and they swayed together under the starry sky.

_Beside a garden wall  
Where stars are bright  
You are in my arms_

_That nightingale tells its fairy tale  
of paradise where roses grew  
Though I dream in vain  
In my heart it will remain  
my stardust melody  
The memory of love's refrain._

As they danced, his mind cleared and House could not wait to begin his new life with Cameron. He guided her to one of the benches and sat down holding both her hands in his. House looked at Cameron and kissed her softly on the lips and then carefully slid to one knee in front of her.

Cameron began to tremble as she saw House looking up at her.

_He's going to propose …_

House reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square sterling silver box and held it out to Cameron.

Cameron's hand shook as she took the box, tears welled in her eyes as she read the inscription on its lid. It was a simple message … only two words …

_Marry Me_

House was near tears himself as he watched her; he had to speak.

"Allison … Allison, my angel ….will you marry me?" he asked, looking up at her.

Cameron knelt down beside House and threw her arms around his neck, crying and squealing at the same time. House guided them both back up to the bench, holding her tight as he rocked back and forth with her in his arms.

o0o0o

Wilson looked at his watch nervously. It had been almost ten minutes. Alex was pacing and the waiters were looking at each other with concern.

Wilson felt sick. Could Cameron have turned House down? He shook his head trying to drive the thought from his mind.

"What's that funny sound coming from outside?" asked Chase.

"I don't hear anything …" said Foreman.

"I can't make out what it is … it's almost like someone is crying, squealing and laughing all at the same time …" Chase said with a puzzled expression on his face.

o0o0o

As House held Cameron he didn't know what to think. Was that a yes? Was she happy?

"Angel … sweetheart … are you okay?" he asked, as Cameron loosened her grip around his neck.

"Is that a yes?" House asked hopefully, looking at her tear-stained smiling face.

"Yes Greg … Yes, I'll marry you …Yes, yes…" Cameron said.

"You should open the box …" urged House.

Cameron removed its lid and could scarcely catch her breath when she saw her ring. House lifted it out of its velvety cushion and placed it on Cameron's finger. The three oval diamonds sparkled in the light as she held out her trembling hand.

"Greg … it's so beautiful … I love you so much …" Cameron said wrapping her arms around House once more.

"I love you too angel …"

House pulled back his head so he could look at Cameron. He rested his forehead against hers and said quietly.

"Allison, Alex is waiting outside …I want a picture of us so we can always remember the first time I kissed you after you said yes, is that okay?"

Cameron nodded and House whistled softly and Alex's stepped on to the terrace with his camera.

"Congratulations…" he smiled, "Miss Allison, I took the liberty …" Alex handed Cameron a small mirror and a slightly dampened cloth for her face.

"All ready Dr. House?"

"All ready."

House sat with Cameron on his good knee as Alex snapped away. He cupped Cameron's face with his hand and gently pulled her to him.

Before they kissed, House paused and smiled, then tilted his head to meet hers, their lips brushed in a soft lingering kiss as they drew closer, the kiss continuing to deepen until they reluctantly parted for air.

And there they remained, savouring the moment so nothing would be lost in their memories of this very special night ...

**tbc …**

**A/N: **Please join me tomorrow for the exciting, and _very_ romantic conclusion of "Look At Me".

Love is in the air and House still has a few more surprises up his sleeve for Cameron.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Wilson stood as he saw House and Cameron walk into the room. As Cuddy rushed to embrace Cameron, Wilson held out his hand to House.

"I take it she said yes…" Wilson said, trying to hold back his tears of happiness.

"She did … it just took her a while to get the words out …" grinned House.

"I'm so happy for you." Wilson said, awkwardly hugging his friend.

"Me too … Jimmy … I'm getting married!" House exclaimed, giving Wilson a proper hug.

"Hey, is this hug for boys only?" Cuddy said smiling up at House, tears streaming down her face. House slipped his arms around Cuddy's waist and hugged her tightly as he lifted her into the air.

"Allison's a lucky girl … be happy, Greg" she said wistfully. Although Cuddy was very happy with Wilson, there would always be a very special place in her heart for House.

"Let's see how that ring looks now that it's finally where it belongs." Wilson admired Cameron's ring, remembering that day at Tiffany's, "It's perfect … Allison." Wilson held her hands as he gave her a kiss.

"Thank you for everything, James. I know how much you helped Greg."

Cameron said, still trembling with excitement.

"House, your bride-to-be is shaking … I think she needs you over here …" grinned Wilson.

House walked over and pulled Cameron close as they walked towards their table.

o0o0o

"Meggie, Kym, Foreman, Chase, I have some good news … Allison and I are getting married." They immediately jumped from their seats to shake hands with House and hug Cameron. Chase stood back for a minute, letting the others go first. He knew that anything he might have had with Cameron was long over and he was surprised at how genuinely happy he was for them both; he felt no jealousy, only envy. He was tired of his casual flings with the nurse of moment. He wanted a real relationship … with Meggie.

Chase shook hands with House and asked, "May I kiss your fiancée?" House nodded and Chase kissed Cameron lightly on both cheeks. When he heard her squeal with excitement as she showed off her ring to the girls, he said,

"Foreman, did you hear that? It was Cameron's squealing we heard."

Cameron blushed. "You heard me all the way in here?"

"Yea, we did, but we didn't know it was you. You must have scared House!" laughed Foreman.

"She did … ", chuckled House "I didn't know what it meant."

"I was just so excited, I couldn't speak." Cameron said, smiling up at House.

"Dr. House … with our compliments, congratulations." The Maitre D' brought over a bucket of champagne to the table. As he popped the cork they all cheered, and when everyone had a drink, they toasted the happy couple.

"To Allison and Greg"

o0o0o

"Kym, would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to Eric."

Chase watched his sister on the dance floor with Foreman. _She's still a fabulous dancer … look at everyone watching her..._ he thought with pride.

Seeing House and Cameron deep in conversation with Wilson and Cuddy, Chase turned to Meggie.

"Meggie, can we talk?"

"Of course Robert … excuse us please …" Meggie said to their tablemates.

Chase slipped his arm around Meggie's waist as they walked to the terrace.

"Just think Robert, this is the very spot that Greg proposed to Allison. ". Meggie sat on the bench and leaned back against the railing, closing her eyes. "It must have been magic …" she tilted her head back to let the warm night breeze caress her skin. Chase looked down at her lips, curled up into a dreamy smile; they were drawing him to her and he could not resist. He bent down and kissed her softly as he cupped her face in both of his hands. Her lips parted as she drew a quick breath and he kissed her again, but this time with the passion of a man trying desperately to hold on to the love of his life.

They broke apart as they strained to catch their breath.

Chase sat beside Meggie, turning her to face him.

"Meggie, why… why didn't you tell me about Cuddy's offer?"

"Robert, what was I supposed to say? Tell you that I've made arrangements to move to America so that we can be together? We've only known each other for _one_ week …"

"I'm falling in love with you Meggie … I don't want you to go …" said Chase sadly.

"I think that I'm falling in love with you too, Robert … but this is impossible …"

"Nothing's impossible … if you only knew what House and Cameron have gone through to be together … we can make this work if we want to … can we at least try Meggie?"

"I'd like that Robert …"

Chase gathered her into his arms, not wanting to ever let her go.

o0o0o

"Kym, I'm sorry about House putting you on the spot earlier, calling me your boyfriend …" Foreman said, as he danced with Kym. "House likes to play games; he always wants to know what's going on in everyone's lives."

"That's okay Eric … Robert's told me quite a bit about him. He's a complicated man, but I envy Allison." smiled Kym.

"Really, I'm surprised … why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I think it's every woman's dream to be loved the way Greg loves Allison. Look at everything he's done to make this night perfect for her. I know he has his faults, but Greg wears his heart on his sleeve when it comes to Allison and I find that incredibly sexy."

Foreman was silent as he thought about what Kym had said. She was an intelligent, beautiful woman, a brilliant neurologist and yet she found House more attractive than him. That was a crushing blow to his ego, considering how Foreman always thought of himself as a ladies man.

"I don't know how to respond to that Kym." Foreman said honestly. "I had hoped that maybe we…"

"We what Eric? I've enjoyed the time we've spent together this last week, but you've made it very clear that your career is the most important thing in your life right now, and that's okay, I understand. I've been there, done that, but I'm well established now and I've had enough unfortunate liaisons to last a lifetime. I'm looking for someone who is willing to commit to a serious relationship and that's not you Eric, at least not from what you've shown me this week."

"So that's why you didn't mention Cuddy's offer?" asked Forman.

"There's no point really. If you're not interested, then it really doesn't matter whether I live in Australia or in New York City, does it?" asked Kym.

"I think you have it all wrong Kym. I do care about you."

"Well then you'll have to show me Eric, won't you?"

o0o0o

When Meggie and Chase returned to the table, House noticed a sadness in their eyes that broke his heart. He had a pretty good idea of what went on outside but for once he could not think of anything he could do to fix it.

House did something he rarely did; he asked Meggie to dance.

"I have to warn you Meggie, I'll have to hold on pretty tight so that I don't fall flat on my face, is that okay?" Cameron and Cuddy were the only two women he really felt comfortable dancing with, but he needed to try.

"That's okay Greg, I'd love to dance with you." smiled Meggie.

As House helped Meggie up from her seat he snarked to Chase, "You dance with Allison, but no funny stuff with the roses …"

House held Meggie in his arms and was surprised at how well she adapted to his unique style of dancing. He was growing quite fond of both her and Kym and would be sorry to see them leave.

"Meggie, I just wanted to talk to you about Chase … um … Robert. I think that he really cares a lot about you; I know it's none of my business, but I've never let that stop me before…" Meggie laughed, "Anyway, I told him to tell you." Meggie was normally quite shy about discussing her feelings, but somehow she felt that she could trust House.

"He did Greg and we're going to try and make this work. We don't know how, but we're going to try. We both have some vacation time coming up; Chase is thinking of coming home for a visit."

House was relieved; the Wombat had followed his advice.

"I told Ch…Robert and I'll tell you. I wasted two years by not telling Allison how I felt about her and we'll never get that time back. Don't make the same mistake; that's all I wanted to say." House smiled at Meggie as they continued their dance.

o0o0o

House's leg was beginning to hurt, so after his dance with Meggie, he sat at the table with her while Chase and Cameron danced. He glanced around the room and when his saw the grand piano on stage he knew that there was one more thing he had to do for his Cameron tonight.

"Meggie, would you help me with a surprise for Allison?"

Sure Greg, what would you like me to do?

o0o0o

As Wilson danced with Cuddy he spotted his friend heading up on stage. He watched as House spoke with the conductor and then sat down at the piano.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special treat for you … please welcome …

Dr. Gregory House." The surprised audience applauded. Chase guided Cameron closer to the stage, as House pulled the microphone in position.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Dr. Allison Cameron …" House gazed lovingly at Cameron, "who has made me the happiest man in the world tonight by agreeing to be my wife."

The crowd buzzed as all eyes turned to House and Cameron and then they burst into applause for the happy couple.

"Everyone, please dance … for Allison, _The Way You Look Tonight_ …"

Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman and Kym stood beside Cameron and Chase as House began to play. As House played the introduction, couples started to dance; Cameron's eyes were glued to House as she watched him over Chase's shoulder. She managed to hold her tears until House did something that surprised everyone in the room … he began to sing to Cameron.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low, When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...And the way you look tonight._

He never took his eyes off of her as he sang. His deep rich voice was charged with emotion.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you, And the way you look tonight._

Wilson pulled Cuddy close and kissed the top of her head as he felt her begin to cry. He had heard House sing on a couple of occasions, but never in public and never like this. It was all that he could do not to weep along with his lovely Lisa.

_With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, It touches my foolish heart._

As Foreman danced, he looked at Cameron, Cuddy and Kym and he could not believe how every woman around him was melting as they watched and listened to House. He had some serious soul-searching to do and he just hoped that maybe he could change Kym's mind about him, even a bit, before he lost her forever.

_Lovely ... Never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

Chase smiled as he held Cameron in his arms, but he was looking at Meggie, who was standing by the stage waiting for House. He knew that they make it. If this night had taught him anything at all, it was that true love will find a way.

When House finished singing, the orchestra joined in to reprise the song. As they carried on, he walked off the stage to join Meggie and then escorted her to the dance floor. When they reached Cameron and Chase, as they changed partners House said,

"Thank you Robert"

"You're welcome Greg." Chase replied as he pulled Meggie close.

House embraced Cameron, oblivious to the happy stares of the crowd.

"Greg, that was so beautiful … I never knew you could sing like that …"

House brushed the last tears from her eyes and kissed her gently on her upturned lips.

"I was inspired tonight … love you …"

"Love you too …."

o0o0o

As House and Cameron rode home from the ball in their limousine, House pressed the switch to lower the privacy window.

"Phillip?" he asked.

"Here you go, Dr. House …" Phillip said handing a package to House. House raised the window and handed a bouquet of fourteen red roses to Cameron.

Cameron reached for the gold envelope and pulled out the card.

_"Happy Valentine's Day"_

_… Allison House …_

_I love you, Greg_

"Allison House … I like the sound of that … Happy Valentine's Day, Greg … I'll never forget this day as long as I live …" beamed Cameron.

House smiled as he nestled her in his arms.

Cameron had _looked_ at him again and given him another chance for happiness.

It was all that he had ever wanted …

His wish had come true.

**FIN**

o0o0o

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reading "Look At Me". It has been a pleasure sharing this story with you.


End file.
